


juste un peu méchant (just a bit wicked); chicos heterosexuales #7

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Bottom, M/M, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Cuando llueve, diluvia. Después de perder su prestigioso trabajo, Harry descubre que su novia lo engañó. Enojado y herido, está decidido a encontrar a su amante y enseñarle una lección. Cuando descubre que su amante es bisexual, simplemente lo enoja más. Criado por una familia extremadamente homofóbica, Harry está convencido de que es hétero y no siente nada más que desprecio por las personas que no lo son.Pero a veces el desprecio y la ira pueden convertirse en obsesión, y luego en algo completamente diferente, algo que Harry siempre ha considerado enfermo e incorrecto.Louis es un exitoso modelo inglés que siempre detestó a los matones. Cuando un hombre aparece en su puerta acusándolo de dormir con su novia, Louis no está interesado en convertirse en una bolsa de boxeo. Sin embargo, provocar a un homófobo no es probablemente la mejor idea... ni la más segura. Pero, de nuevo, Louis nunca ha sido bueno en jugar con seguridad.Las cosas se complican mucho más cuando Harry se vuelve el guardaespaldas de Louis. ¿Pueden permanecer profesionales?





	1. première partie;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453755) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Octavo libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Créditos de traducción: galaxiainfinitadelibros.blogspot.com

**JUST A BIT WICKED.  
PARTE UNO.**

**H** abía un condón usado en el piso cerca de la cama.

Esto no sería particularmente digno de mención si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry había estado ausente varias semanas y el preservativo definitivamente no le pertenecía.

Harry miró fijamente al condón, sintiendo la bilis subir hasta su garganta. Su mirada se desplazó hacia la imagen de la mesita de noche, una foto de un día en el parque. Él y Nina parecían tan felices, su pequeño cuerpo parecía diminuto en sus brazos mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Volvió a mirar el condón y se sintió mal del estómago.

Tras de él, Nina seguía parloteando distraídamente, diciendo lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera regresado a casa, de Suiza, antes de lo planeado.

Harry siempre se había enorgullecido de nunca golpear una mujer. Era un tipo grande, con un trabajo peligroso, un temperamento excitable y puños a juego, pero nunca había golpeado a una mujer.

Nunca había estado tan tentado en su vida.

Y había pensado que esta semana no podría empeorar. Aparentemente no era suficiente que hubiera perdido su trabajo y la confianza del hombre al que había considerado un amigo. Descubrir que su novia había traído a otro hombre a su propia casa para follar, y engañarlo en su propia cama, no era otra cosa que la cereza arriba de todo ello.

—¿Quién es? —Se oyó decir Harry, con la voz llana.

El parloteo constante de Nina finalmente se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

Harry se dio la vuelta y apuntó con el dedo hacia el condón.

—¿Quién es el sorete con el que me estás engañando?

Los enormes ojos azules de Nina se ensancharon. Sus labios temblaban.

—Harry, no es lo que...

—¿No es lo que parece? —gruñó Harry—. ¿Estás jodiendo conmigo, Nina?

Ella se estremeció, alejándose de él.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo ella con voz llena de confusión.

No era una mala mentirosa. Demasiado malo para ella que Harry fuera un ex agente federal y reconocía a la gente que mentía para ganarse la vida. Solía ser uno de ellos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. No sabía por qué de repente era tan importante. No, sabía por qué: él no creía que fuera capaz de golpear a una mujer, ni siquiera ahora, sin importar cuán mentirosa y puta-engañadora fuera. Con un hombre sería un asunto diferente. El cuerpo de Harry picaba por una pelea, había estado ansioso por encontrar una salida para su frustración y rabia reprimida desde que Román lo había despedido de su cargo de jefe de seguridad. Si Harry era honesto consigo mismo, necesitaba encontrar una salida para su ira desde que ese joven inglés, Niall Horan, había conseguido tener al jefe de Harry envuelto en su dedo meñique. Hasta el día de hoy, desconcertaba y disgustaba a Harry cómo el pequeño chupapollas habría logrado engañar a un hombre como Zayn. Harry nunca había pensado que Zayn fuera gay. Todavía estaba convencido de que Zayn no lo era. Todo era culpa de Niall Horan: el mocoso tenía los labios más obscenos que jamás había visto. Incluso Harry, un hombre completamente recto, no pudo evitar mirar un poco.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry. Le dolía el pecho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Nina había sido su novia oficial por dos años. Era inteligente, divertida y hermosa. La había querido genuinamente, a veces incluso pensaba que la amaba. Habían tenido algo bueno entre ellos. O eso había pensado. Al parecer, Nina era de una opinión diferente si había caído en la polla de otro hombre en las pocas semanas que había estado fuera.

No es que pensara que su relación fuera perfecta. Se peleaban bastante a menudo, principalmente debido a sus viajes de trabajo por todo el mundo. El sexo no había sido perfecto tampoco, pero de nuevo, nunca lo fue. Harry siempre se sintió vagamente insatisfecho y desinteresado durante el sexo, sin importar a la mujer que se follara. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ello, considerándolo como "su bajo deseo sexual". En realidad estaba muy orgulloso de que nunca dejara que su polla dominara su cabeza, como lo hacían muchos otros hombres.

—¿Importa? —preguntó Nina, trabando la mandíbula obstinadamente. Sus ojos brillaban. Ya no parecía asustada y culpable; ahora parecía molesta y defensiva—. ¿Por qué estás sorprendido? ¡Nunca estás en casa! ¿Se supone que debo ser una monja mientras viajas por todo el mundo, jodiendo mujeres en París y Londres?

—Nunca te he engañado —dijo, ignorando su incredulidad. Ella nunca le creyó—. Te pregunto por última vez, ¿quién es él?

Nina apretó los labios.

—No te lo diré. Le harías daño.

El hecho de que ella protegiera al hijo de puta era un golpe adicional.

—Eso es jodidamente cierto, lo haré —dijo—. Ahora junta tu mierda y sal de mi casa.

Nina se congeló.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo—. ¡No puedes echarme! ¡No tengo a dónde ir en Moscú!

—Deberías haber pensado eso antes de echarte encima de la polla de otro hombre —dijo Harry en voz calma.

Nina se sonrojó.

—¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar?

Harry soltó una risita.

—Sólo estoy llamando "espada" a una "espada". O, en este caso, "puta" a una "puta".

Volviéndose de un rojo brillante, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí, te engañé y disfruté cada segundo! ¡Era mucho mejor que tú! ¡Fue el mejor que he tenido! Le dije lo patético y egoísta que eras en la cama y nos reímos juntos...

—Fuera—Harry dijo entre dientes—. Voy a salir ahora y es mejor que te hayas ido para cuando regrese—Con los puños apretados, salió luego de espetar por sobre su hombro—. Deja tu llave en el escritorio de seguridad.

Afuera, golpeó la pared y apoyó su frente contra ella, respirando con dificultad y tratando de controlar su temperamento. No iba a responder a la provocación. No iba a golpear a una mujer. Él no era así, maldita sea. Aunque necesitaba como al aire una salida para el dolor, y la rabia que palpitaba bajo su piel, su objetivo no iba a ser una mujer débil. Nina no era la única que lo había humillado. Ella había tenido un cómplice.

Harry levantó la cabeza, con la mandíbula en una línea determinada.

No necesitaba a Nina para decirle el nombre de su amante. Podía descubrirlo por sí mismo. Había video vigilancia en el edificio. La última década como jefe de seguridad de uno de los oligarcas más despiadados e influyentes de Europa le había dado muchas conexiones útiles. Al final del día, tendría el nombre y la dirección del mierda que había hecho un tonto de él.

El hijo de puta iba a pagar.

🥀

Le tomó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba encontrar la información que quería. Lo que descubrió lo molestaba aún más. El hombre con el que Nina lo había engañado era inglés.

Harry sabía que era irracional disgustarse con una nación entera a causa de una sola persona, pero después del fiasco de Niall Horan había desarrollado una fuerte aversión a cualquier cosa inglesa. Se preguntó si sería una broma cósmica que un inglés hubiera arruinado su vida profesional y otro inglés hubiera arruinado su vida personal. Bueno, Niall Horan estaba fuera de su alcance, pero Louis Tomlinson no lo estaba.

Harry llamó a la puerta de la habitación de hotel, su cuerpo vibrando por la tensión y la agitación. Mientras esperaba, pensó en lo que sabía del hombre. Louis Tomlinson tenía veinticinco años, siete años menos que él, y era un modelo exitoso que vivía en Londres. Un puto modelo. Harry todavía no podía creer que Nina lo había engañado con un modelo. Ella normalmente volvía la nariz hacia arriba, diciendo que no le gustaban los hombres que eran más bonitos o más delgados que ella.

La puerta se abrió.

Louis Tomlinson no era particularmente flaco, pero era indudablemente bonito.

Era algo bajo, aunque era atlético y delgado, mientras que Harry era musculoso y corpulento. Los hombros de Tomlinson eran bastante delgados y estaban cubiertos con algunos músculos decentes, pero el ojo entrenado de Harry rápidamente evaluó que el otro hombre no era rival para él. Era pequeño. También era el polo opuesto de Harry, en lo que se podía ver.

Harry no tenía baja autoestima. A las mujeres les gustaba. Tenía la estereotipada apariencia eslava con sus ojos verdes almendrados, mandíbula cuadrada y cabello rizado recortado. Sabía que se veía muy bien. De todos modos, no se suponía que un hombre fuera hermoso. Francamente, hombres hermosos con rasgos refinados siempre hacían que Harry se sintiera incómodo por algún motivo.

Este tipo... era uno de esos.

El cabello castaño y algo ondulado de Louis era un poco demasiado largo y estaba casualmente peinado en un flequillo sobre su frente, enmarcando un rostro fuerte y hermoso con pómulos altos y cincelados. Grandes ojos celestes miraban a Harry con una expresión inquisitiva. ¿El tipo llevaba delineador de ojos? Sus ojos eran demasiado bonitos para que fueran naturales. Los generosos labios de Louis estaban fruncidos, su color rojo contrastaba con la pálida y perfecta tez del hombre. El idiota era precioso, Harry le daría eso. De alguna manera, conseguía lucir bello sin parecer afeminado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, amigo? —dijo Louis. Su voz era baja, algo aguda, su expresión un poco somnolienta, como si hubiera estado tomando una siesta.

Su inglés británico rayó los nervios de Harry, provocándole una nueva oleada de ira. Este hombre había estado dentro de su novia. Había jodido a la mujer de Harry en la propia casa de Harry, en la propia cama de Harry. Había fotografías de Harry y Nina por todas partes; no había manera de que el tipo no hubiera sabido que Nina estaba tomada.

—Sabes quién soy, así que corta la mierda.

Reconocimiento se apoderó del rostro del chico. Louis se echó hacia atrás, cautela y un toque de incomodidad apareciendo en sus ojos.

—Eres el novio de Nina. Harry, ¿verdad?

—Encantado de conocerte —Harry dijo, avanzando sobre él.

—Mira, no sabía que Nina tuviera novio —dijo Louis rápidamente—. Sólo vi tus fotos después —Le dio una media sonrisa torcida, torpe—. Ella no me dejó exactamente husmear alrededor cuando llegamos a su piso...

En un movimiento rápido, Harry empujó al idiota contra la pared.

—¿Esto es jodidamente divertido para ti, maldita mierda? ¿Fue divertido para ti joder la relación de otro hombre?

Louis alzó ligeramente las cejas.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad: no lo sabía. Además, creo que estás poniendo la culpa en el lugar equivocado. No es mi problema si su relación era tan débil que tu novia me invitó a su casa luego de media hora de baile...

Harry le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Louis gimió, la sangre goteaba de su boca. La limpió, perdiéndose un punto en sus labios. Algo como miedo parpadeó en la cara de Louis, pero un momento después, se había ido. Levantó la barbilla, su expresión se endureció.

—¿Golpeé un nervio, tipo grande?

—Cierra la puta boca —dijo Harry, golpeando la cabeza de Louis contra la pared y envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su garganta—. ¿No tienes nada de auto-preservación, mierda estúpida? He matado gente por menos.

El chico se rió entre dientes.

—¿Esta charla estúpida y machista realmente te funciona con otra gente, amigo?

 _Increíble_. El idiota pensaba que Harry tenía una postura machista.

—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, amigo —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. Puedo cortarte a la mitad con una mano —No era una amenaza vacía. Él podría. Harry apretó su garganta. Le trajo una cantidad ridícula de satisfacción cuando Louis comenzó a jadear por aire. Pero no planeaba matar al tipo; Nina no valía la pena. Así que cuando el rostro estúpidamente bello del modelo empezó a volverse morado, Harry a regañadientes aflojó su agarre en su cuello.

Louis empezó a toser, tomó varias bocanadas de aire.

—Deberías estar agradeciéndome, ¿sabes? —dijo con voz ronca.

¿Este tipo era de verdad?

—¿Agradecerte por follar a mi novia?

—Por comprobar el grado de su lealtad —Louis lo miró—. ¿De verdad necesitas a una mujer que le contó a un perfecto desconocido cuán mierda eres en la cama?

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon en rendijas.

—No soy una mierda en la cama.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Sus palabras, no las mías. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —dió una mirada evaluativa a Harry—. Claro, eres bastante caliente, pero no significa nada si el tipo no sabe lo que está haciendo.

Harry sintió que se le apretaba el estómago. ¿Bastante caliente?

—¿Eres un maldito maricón? —Maldito infierno, últimamente parecía que había maricones en todas partes.

Louis parpadeó.

—Bien —dijo débilmente—. Sí que resultaste ser un sol... Si no supiera que sólo eres el producto de la propaganda _anti-gay_  que predomina en tu país, estaría muy ofendido. Estoy tratando de no sentirme ofendido, pero no estás haciendo que me arrepienta de dormir con tu novia, ¿sabes?

—Entonces eres un maricón.

—Si necesitas saberlo, me identifico como bisexual, pero sí, generalmente prefiero a los hombres —dijo Louis con orgullo—. No me avergüenzo de ello.

Harry se burló.

—Por supuesto que no. No esperaría nada diferente de un hombre que no ve nada malo en tomar lo que pertenece a otro hombre.

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Está bien, me molesta profundamente tu insinuación de que ser bisexual o gay es algo de lo que estar avergonzado y que no tenemos moral. Mierda homofóbica aparte, te tengo noticias hombre de las cavernas: estar en una relación no significa que tu pareja sea tu propiedad. Tu novia no te pertenece. Ella es su propia persona. Si ella decide dormir con otro hombre, ese es su derecho, no importa lo mierda que sea de parte de ella. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que es tu propia culpa que no tuviera ningún incentivo para permanecer leal a ti? Por lo que he visto, tu personalidad no es exactamente brillante. O tal vez tú sí eres una mierda en la cama...

Gruñó de dolor cuando Harry lo empujó contra la pared.

—Cállate —gruñó Harry—. Un marica que toma por culo no puede juzgar la destreza sexual de los hombres normales.

Louis se rió en su rostro.

—¿No crees que un  _"puto"_  esté mejor preparado para juzgar tu destreza que los hombres  _"normales"_? —rodó sus caderas.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, jodida mierda? — preguntó Harry, con el cuello encendido.

—¿Algún problema? —dijo Louis y rodó las caderas de nuevo, moliéndose contra Harry.

—Para eso —ordenó Harry, apretando de nuevo la garganta de Louis—. No me asustarás con esta mierda repugnante.

—Repugnante, ¿eh? —dijo Louis suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás medio duro?

No estaba...

Mierda.

Harry lo miró furioso.

—No soy un homo.

Louis sonrió de nuevo, algo parecido a la diversión apareció en su rostro.

—Dile eso a tu polla.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Cualquier hombre recto se pondría algo duro si alguien crea fricción contra su verga. Eso no me convierte en un homo.

—Por supuesto.

—Deja de frotarte contra mi polla, pervertido.

Louis sonrió más.

—¿Por qué no te apartas si esto te repugna tanto?

—Porque un pequeño maricón como tú no me asustará —dijo Harry, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso para su gusto—. La gente como tú son monstruos de la naturaleza. No deberían ser llamados hombres.

La expresión de Louis se oscureció.

—Sabes, he cambiado de opinión: me estoy ofendiendo, después de todo.

Harry resopló.

—¿Se supone que eso me asuste?

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Louis antes de que sus labios se convirtieran en una sonrisa.

—Deberías estarlo—dijo suavemente, y apretó los labios contra Harry.

Harry se puso rígido. Esto era enfermo, equivocado, y repugnante, pero, por alguna razón, estaba dolorosamente duro, y quería...

Se apartó bruscamente y se limpió la boca furiosamente antes de empujar al maricón contra la pared.

—¿Qué diablos? —gruñó, apretando el antebrazo contra la garganta de Louis—. Te dije que no era un homo. ¿Tengo que escribirlo en tu cara?

Louis gruñó, luchando por respirar, y sin embargo continuó mirándolo con desafío.

—¿Qué dice de ti que a tu novia le guste un homo más que tú?

La estúpida mierda realmente tenía deseos de morir.

Un golpe en el estómago de Louis lo hizo doblarse. Otro en sus costillas lo arrojó de rodillas, sin aliento y con dolor.

Harry agarró un puñado de pelo castaño y jaló la cara de Louis hacia arriba.

—Debería golpearte hasta la muerte por tu gran boca.

Jadeando, Louis le sonrió antes de gruñir:

—¿Por qué no das a mi boca un mejor uso? —Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Louis apretó los labios entreabiertos contra el contorno de la polla dura de Harry.

Los músculos de Harry se cerraron. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Louis mientras arrastraba sus rojos labios sobre su polla vestida, mientras miraba a Harry.

—Deja eso —se oyó a sí mismo decir, su cuerpo vibrando con tensión contenida, su polla tan dura que era doloroso. ¿Por qué estaba tan duro, maldita sea?

Mirándolo a los ojos, Louis se frotó la mejilla contra la erección de Harry como un gato hiper-desarrollado, murmurando:

—¿Cómo te sientes al saber que un homo te provocó una erección, chico hétero?

Y Harry se quebró. Tiró de su cremallera hacia abajo, agarró su polla y la empujó en la boca del maricón. Louis gruñó, atragantándose con la gruesa longitud en su boca, sus ojos se volvieron cómicamente anchos. La vista era inmensamente satisfactoria. Claramente el tipo había estado faroleando. Esperaba que Louis luchara y se liberara ahora que Harry lo había desafiado en su propio terreno, pero Louis no lo hizo. Miró a Harry, apretó sus labios alrededor de la polla de Harry, y chupó.

Los ojos de Harry rodaron hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, un gemido bajo se deslizó de su boca. El calor, la humedad, la cantidad perfecta de succión, eran demasiado, y de repente ya no se trataba de una faroleada de un maricón, sino sobre una boca caliente,  _húmedahúmedahúmeda_  envuelta alrededor de su dolorida polla. Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerse, sus caderas se empujaban dentro y fuera de la boca del chico, la repugnancia y la abrumadora necesidad de joder esa boca haciendo estallar una guerra dentro de su cuerpo.

Quería decir, _"Detente"_ , pero no salió nada. Quería empujar al maricón lejos, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. No podía hacer otra cosa que apretar su polla en la garganta del chico, gruñendo lentamente ante la sensación mientras la jodía por varios minutos, tal vez por horas; no tenía ni idea. La boca de Louis era perfecta alrededor de la polla de Harry, y Harry se estaba perdiendo, empujándose como un hombre poseído, acunando el rostro de Louis en sus manos, necesitando...  _joder._

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba gimiendo y corriéndose en la garganta del chico.

Durante un largo momento, sólo hubo silencio y un placer abrumador.

Y entonces su cerebro volvió a ponerse en marcha.

—Eso no sucedió —dijo con voz ronca, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin aliento.

Louis se limpió la boca, observándolo con una mirada pensativa que habría hecho que Harry se sintiera incómodo si ya no estuviera jodidamente fuera de su mente.

—Claro —dijo Louis amistosamente. Se puso de pie y sonrió—. Gracias por la visita. Fue... interesante. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Harry no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Estaba casi fuera de la habitación cuando Louis dijo:

—Me disculparía por darle a tu novia un orgasmo, pero ahora ella y tú están a la par.

Harry cerró la puerta de golpe.

Salió del edificio con náuseas rodando en su estómago. Con la mandíbula apretada, mirando directamente al frente, evitando ver a los ojos de los demás. Nunca se había sentido tan inhibido y enfermo en su vida. ¿Podría la gente verlo y saber lo que había pasado? ¿Estaba escrito en su rostro que había follado la boca de otro hombre? ¿Eso lo hacía también un maricón?

 _Pidoras, pidor, goluboy, pedik_ —sinónimos rusos para decir  _"marica"_  resonaban en su mente con una voz mordaz, disgustada. Sonaba muy parecida a la de su tío, y le traía recuerdos medio olvidados de su infancia.

Harry había crecido en un pequeño pueblo ruso lejos de las principales ciudades. El pueblo era tan anticuado que parecía atascado en la primera mitad del siglo XX, en muchos aspectos. Con sólo una televisión en blanco y negro en todo el pueblo, todos estaban básicamente aislados del resto del mundo. Harry no se sentía mal por ello; simplemente no sabía nada. Él y sus hermanos pasaron su infancia trabajando duro en su pequeña granja bajo el severo y atento ojo de su tío. Un ex sargento del ejército, el tío Stepan no creía en los "perezosos".

—No sean jodidos maricones y pongan sus culos a trabajar—El tío Stepan les gritaría cuando los chicos estuvieran cansados y quisieran jugar para variar.  _"Maricón"_ había sido un sinónimo de  _"débil"_  durante tanto tiempo como Harry podría recordar. Originalmente, ninguno de los muchachos había sabido exactamente lo que la palabra significaba, pero todos sabían que no querían ser maricones. Cuando los muchachos se quejaban de tener frío o estar hambrientos, el tío Stepan les ladraba para que dejaran de ser pequeños maricones y empezaran a ser hombres de verdad. Los maricones no eran hombres reales por lo que al tío Stepan concernía, y los muchachos nunca habían cuestionado la autoridad o el conocimiento de su tío.

Cuando Harry cumplió once años, la palabra tuvo otro significado.

Había una nueva familia en el pueblo, algo casi nunca oído. Los recién llegados se habían mudado de Moscú y tenían un adolescente varios años mayor que Harry. El nombre del chico era Philip y no se parecía a ningún otro niño que Harry hubiera visto en su vida: piel suave, ojos de ciervo y bastante inútil en la agricultura; o en cualquier cosa, para el caso. Y, sin embargo, Harry no podía resignarse a despreciarlo. El chico era lindo. Él tenía una sonrisa agradable y un montón de historias divertidas que contar. A Harry le gustaba mirarlo. Así fue como un día capturó a Philip besando a Sergei, otro chico de su pueblo. Harry estaba completamente atónito. Habiendo vivido en una aldea muy protegida, pasada de moda toda su vida, Harry ni siquiera había sabido que los muchachos podían besar a otros muchachos. Confundido, fue a su tío y le preguntó acerca de eso.

Las consecuencias no fueron nada menos que explosivas.

Harry recibió la paliza de su vida por preguntar "una pregunta jodidamente estúpida y extraña". Philip y su familia abandonaron el pueblo apresuradamente la misma noche. Sergei, el niño que Philip había besado, fue golpeado hasta la muerte por su propio padre.

—El maricón se lo tenía merecido —tío Stepan había dicho con sombría aprobación—. Abominaciones, todos ellos. No se les debe permitir mezclarse con la gente normal.

Los hermanos de Harry habían murmurado su asentimiento mientras un Harry de once años se sentaba allí, sintiéndose enfermo del estómago. ¿Fue la muerte de Sergei su culpa por haber dicho a su tío lo que había visto? Había conocido a Sergei. El muchacho había sido fuerte y capaz, y no parecía una abominación o un débil. ¿O había sido corrompido por Philip? ¿Era realmente contagioso?

—No te sientas mal, chico —el tío Stepan dijo bruscamente, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Harry—. Esos monstruos no son nada como tú y tus hermanos. Son una vergüenza para los hombres y se les debe dar caza y matarlos como perros rabiosos para que no difundan su enfermedad.

Más de veinte años después, cuando Harry salió del hotel en el que había jodido la boca de otro hombre, pensó en las palabras de su tío y sintió náuseas en el estómago. No, ya no era un niño desvalido de once años. Sabía que la homosexualidad no era en realidad una enfermedad. Su tío había muerto hacía tiempo, y ahora Harry sabía que el odio del tío Stepan por los hombres gay había sido... bastante radical. Pero era imposible erradicar por completo todo lo que había creído.

Él no era un maricón. Él era normal.

Lo que había sucedido en el hotel fue una casualidad; nunca volvería a suceder.

Nunca.

🥀

_Cinco meses después._

La llamada llegó mientras Harry estaba descansando frente al televisor con una cerveza en la mano. El  _Chelsea_ acababa de anotar contra el Liverpool, para molestia y decepción de Harry. Había puesto una apuesta sobre el Liverpool, pero el maldito Gabriel DuVal sólo tenía que marcar y arruinarlo.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y Harry miró tristemente el identificador de llamada, entrecerrando los ojos para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando.

No lo estaban. Realmente era Zayn Malik, su antiguo jefe, y un ingrato hijo de puta, el hombre al que Harry había respetado y considerado estúpidamente como un amigo antes de que Zayn lo hubiera despedido hace cinco meses. Bien, tal vez no por nada, Harry concedió eso a regañadientes, pero aun así. ¿No eran quince años de lealtad más valiosos que el juguete sexual con el que Zayn estaba obsesionado?

Harry miró su teléfono antes de suspirar y acariciar la pantalla para contestar la llamada. No se molestó en charlar y dijo:

—No pensé que volvería a oír hablar de ti después de que me dijeras que me jodiera y nunca regresara —O algo por el estilo. Harry no lo recordaba muy bien porque estaba demasiado ocupado siendo asfixiado por Zayn, pero la esencia del mensaje había sido bastante clara. Francamente, había tenido suerte de salir con vida. Zayn podía ser absolutamente despiadado cuando estaba enfadado y Harry sabía eso mejor que nadie.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado —dijo Zayn—. ¿Has encontrado otro trabajo?

—Sabes que no lo he hecho —dijo Harry, con los labios torcidos. No tenía delirios: Zayn no estaría llamando si no hubiera comprobado a fondo para asegurarse de que Harry no había aceptado ninguno de los numerosos puestos de trabajo que le habían ofrecido los enemigos de Zayn.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Zayn—. ¿Por qué?

Esa fue una pregunta justa. Harry podría haber sido despedido de su trabajo anterior, pero era bueno en lo que hacía y no le faltaban ofertas de trabajo. Normalmente no estaría todavía desempleado. Simplemente había estado esperando la oferta correcta. Podría permitirse el lujo de estar temporalmente desempleado.

Harry sonrió.

—Todos querían que te vendiera.

Hubo silencio en la línea. Ambos sabían que Harry sabía demasiado sobre los negocios de Zayn, tanto legales como ilegales. Podría haber hecho una jodida fortuna al vender a Zayn.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —dijo Zayn, oyéndose indiferente, como si no hubiera dudado ni por un momento de que Harry no lo haría.

Harry frunció el ceño y tomó un trago de cerveza.

—Porque aparentemente soy un idiota —Realmente era un idiota por permanecer leal al hombre que lo había pateado por un juguete sexual.

—Bien —dijo Zayn secamente—. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño ante el tenue techo iluminado.

—¿Un trabajo? —No era como si Zayn perdonara a alguien que le había hecho daño.

—Mira —dijo Zayn con una voz cortante—. No pienses ni por un momento que he olvidado lo que hiciste, pero sé que tú, erróneamente, pensaste que actuabas por mis mejores intereses. Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad. Tu última oportunidad. No la jodas.

—¿Qué, exactamente, es el trabajo? —preguntó Harry, desconfiado pero curioso—. ¿Qué pasó? —Zayn era un hombre orgulloso y testarudo que rara vez cambiaba sus decisiones. No le ofrecería a Harry una segunda oportunidad si realmente no lo necesitaba.

—No sé si lo sabes o no, pero he trasladado el cuartel general de Suiza a Londres —la voz de Zayn era fresca y tranquila, pero Harry podía sentir la tensión en ella.

Harry dijo:

—¿Y?

—Necesito salir de Londres por un mes, pero hay una... situación aquí, y no puedo dejar a Niall desprotegido.

Harry se burló. Por supuesto. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido que el mocoso inglés tenía el poder de hacer que Zayn cambiara de idea. Era un poco irónico que Niall Horan fuera la razón por la que Harry había perdido su trabajo y era la razón por la que lo recuperaba. ¿O fue él?

—¿Qué clase de situación? —dijo bruscamente. Todavía no entendía. Zayn tenía cientos de personas a su servicio.

—Está en las noticias —dijo Zayn con un suspiro, la impaciencia perceptible en su voz—. Tres hombres gays han sido golpeados hasta morir. Todos ellos estaban públicamente fuera, y todos ellos fueron influyentes de una manera u otra en el avance de las causas  _LGBT_. Las autoridades creen que es obra de algún culto  _anti-gay._

Harry se frotó la sien.

—¿Y crees que tu chico es un blanco?

Una pausa.

—No lo sé —dijo Zayn—. Pero Niall está públicamente fuera y ha estado en todas las noticias desde el comienzo del verano como el único heredero del imperio empresarial de Horan. Es un objetivo obvio —Su voz adquirió un borde de acero—. Incluso si él no es un blanco, no voy a arriesgarlo.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Harry—. Tú tienes a otras personas. Tienes a Anna.

—Anya me acompañará —dijo Zayn—. La necesito conmigo en Perú. No puede estar en dos sitios a la vez —Hizo una pausa—. No te despedí porque dudara de tus habilidades profesionales, Harry. Te despedí por lo que hiciste. Sé lo bueno que eres y por eso no creí que no tuvieras nada que ver con la desaparición de Niall cuando tú eras responsable de él.

Harry tomó otro sorbo de su botella y decidió que odiaba a Zayn Malik. Zayn sabía muy bien cómo manipular a la gente para que hiciera lo que quería. Pero aun sabiendo que Zayn lo estaba manipulando, todavía estaba trabajando, maldita sea. Zayn no era alguien de dar cumplidos a la ligera.

—¿Y confiarías en mí con la seguridad del muchacho después de que me deshiciera de él la última vez? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Después de que lo maltratara un poco esa otra vez? —Sabía que Zayn no lo había olvidado. Zayn nunca olvidaba nada.

Zayn no respondió de inmediato.

—No lo haría si tuviera otra opción —dijo, su voz como el hielo—. No confío en ti con él, pero confío en que lo mantengas a salvo —Una pausa —. Los asesinatos no son la única razón por la que necesito que protejas a Niall. Charves ha sido un fastidio últimamente. Algunas de sus gentes fueron vistas en Londres.

Harry frunció el ceño. Charves era un gánster peruano con una vendetta personal contra Zayn. También estaba loco como un mono y, por lo tanto, impredecible.

—Tú y Anna son los únicos que saben cómo funciona su mente—dijo Zayn—. Voy al Perú para tratar con él y no puedo permitirme distraerme. Y lo haré si me preocupa la seguridad de Niall.

Jodido infierno. Ese chico Inglés tenía a Zayn completamente dominado. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Bien —dijo Harry—. Pero necesitaré una visa.

—Ya está arreglado.

Harry se rió con voz ronca.

—Eres un idiota presumido —Por supuesto, Zayn ni siquiera podía imaginar que alguien le dijera que no.

—Cuidado, Harry.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Zayn creía firmemente que la familiaridad generaba desprecio y generalmente se distanciaba de sus empleados. El problema era que él y Zayn se conocían por la mitad de sus vidas y se conocían demasiado bien para una estricta relación de jefe-empleado. Por otro lado, tampoco eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para ser verdaderos amigos. Siempre fue una lucha para Harry encontrar el equilibrio correcto.

Harry dijo bruscamente:

—Jódete, no tengo que ser respetuoso hasta que firme el contrato. Envíamelo ahora. ¿Cuándo me necesitas en Londres?

—Para el final de la semana —Zayn se quedó en silencio un momento—. No me vuelvas a decepcionar —le dijo por fin, con una voz engañosamente suave—. Si algo le sucede mientras estoy fuera, perder tu trabajo es lo último de lo que tendrás que preocuparte. Te encontraré.

Harry sonrió. No se hacía ninguna ilusión sobre ello. Zayn raramente se ensuciaba las manos en estos días, pero cuando lo hacía, no era bonito.

—Lo sé —dijo—. No repito mis errores dos veces. Tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé—dijo Zayn y colgó.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se quedó mirando a su teléfono, preguntándose si había cometido un error. Tenía su orgullo y no tenía ganas de ser guardaespaldas del mocoso Horan. Pero, por otra parte, le debía a Zayn. Si Zayn no lo hubiera tomado bajo su ala hace todos esos años, ¿quién sabría cuál litera de la cárcel estaría calentando hoy? Le había salvado la vida a Zayn un montón de veces desde entonces, pero eso en realidad nunca se había sentido como si hubiera pagado su deuda. La verdad era, que hasta que conoció a Zayn Malik, su vida había sido una mierda. Había sido nadie de algún pueblo de mala muerte, sin educación, sin perspectivas, con deudas enormes, y una inclinación por la violencia y las drogas costosas. Incluso después de quince años de leal servicio, Harry todavía sentía que le debía algo a Zayn.

Tal vez este trabajo finalmente haría el truco y estaría finalmente libre.

Ignorando el nudo de inquietud que había aparecido en su estómago ante la idea de ir a Londres, Harry fue a su ordenador portátil para reservar un vuelo.

Londres era una ciudad enorme. Las probabilidades de encontrarse con alguien que preferiría no ver eran muy escasas. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

🥀

Londres lo recibió con niebla y lluvia intensa.

El taxi lo dejó enfrente del edificio de Niall Horan, pero Harry todavía estaba empapado para el momento en que llegó al interior. Todo lo que quería era una taza de té caliente y un cambio de ropa, pero la extensa comprobación de seguridad para acceder al ascensor privado que conduce al  _pent-house_  de Niall le tomó casi quince minutos. A pesar de que las medidas de seguridad le satisfacían, la larga espera con la ropa empapada no lo puso exactamente en un buen estado de ánimo. En el momento en que fue aprobado y las puertas del ascensor privado se abrieron para revelar el espacioso piso de Niall Horan, Harry no estaba en un estado de ánimo como para esperar hasta que su propietario hiciera una aparición. En silencio, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde podía oír voces familiares.

—... Yo todavía no entiendo por qué tiene que ser él —Niall Horan estaba diciendo—. Me odia. No confío en él.

—Entonces confía en mí—dijo Zayn—. Harry es el mejor en lo que hace. En la década que fue responsable de mi seguridad, ningún intento contra mi vida tuvo éxito —La voz de Zayn se suavizó un poco—. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, yo no lo habría elegido para ser tu guardaespaldas, pero...

Niall suspiró.

—Lo sé. Vuelve pronto, ¿sí?

—Sí—dijo Zayn—. Harry, puedes dejar de espiar.

Harry entró en la cocina, colocando en su rostro una expresión de indiferencia ante la vista que lo recibió.

La cabeza de Niall estaba descansando sobre el pecho de Zayn, los dedos de Zayn recorriendo a través de los mechones dorados del chico. Los ojos mieles helados de Zayn fijos en Harry por sobre el hombro de Niall, perdiendo la suavidad que tenían hace un momento. Ahora sólo quedaba el borde duro calculador con que Harry estaba tan familiarizado.

—Hola, Harry —Niall dijo sin entusiasmo, sin mirarlo.

—Tengo que salir antes de lo previsto —dijo Zayn, sin molestarse con las sutilezas sociales—. Voy a estar fuera durante un mes, tal vez más.

Niall suspiró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Zayn.

—Odio eso.

—Lo sé —dijo Zayn, apretando su brazo alrededor del chico por un momento.

Harry pasó el peso de un pie al otro, profundamente incómodo.

—Mantente seguro, ¿sí? —Niall murmuró en voz tan baja que Harry apenas pudo oírlo.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Zayn cuando se encontraron con los de Harry. Los dos sabían que no existía algo así como  _"estar seguro"_  cuando tu nombre era Zayn Malik. Zayn era un hombre peligroso y poderoso, pero había otros hombres peligrosos y poderosos. De vuelta en Moscú, Harry había oído rumores de que Zayn quería deshacerse de los aspectos ilegales de su negocio y estaba haciendo una limpieza importante. Eso puso a un buen número de sus antiguos socios de negocios infelices.

—Lo haré —respondió Zayn.

Niall levantó la cabeza y sonrió con cierta tristeza hacia Zayn. Pese a todo el desagrado que Harry sentía por el chico, sabía que Niall Horan estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Después de todo, el propio padre de Niall había muerto durante un viaje de "negocios" similar al que se iba Zayn.

Niall pasó la mano por el pecho de Zayn y le ajustó un poco la corbata.

—Si te matan, voy a ponerme muy, muy, loco —dijo con una sonrisa torcida antes de jalar el rostro de Zayn por la corbata y presionar sus labios juntos.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

Después de aproximadamente medio minuto, los sonidos de besos finalmente se detuvieron con un chasquido húmedo.

—Tengo que atrapar un vuelo, bonito—dijo Zayn, alejándose de Niall.

Niall no dijo nada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

Zayn lo miró por un largo momento antes de cambiar su mirada a Harry.

—Si algo le sucede, tú serás responsable por ello. Estás para acompañarlo a todas partes, sin excepción.

—No lo necesito en la fiesta de compromiso de mañana—Niall intervino.

—Sin excepción —repitió Zayn, encontrando la mirada que Niall disparó en su dirección—. Estoy hablando en serio, Niall.

Niall simplemente lo fulminó con más fuerza.

Zayn sonrió un poco, la frialdad en sus ojos desapareciendo, antes de tirar al chico cerca y besarlo con fuerza, codicioso y posesivo.

—Compórtate mientras no estoy —dijo con voz ronca—. Sé un buen niño para mí.

Los ojos de Niall se iluminaron. Harry ni siquiera quería saber.

Con una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia Harry, Zayn desapareció.

Un silencio incómodo descendió sobre la habitación.

Él y Niall se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

A Harry nunca le había gustado el niño. Era demasiado bonito, demasiado inocente, también muy... gay. Su extravagancia rayaba en los nervios de Harry.

—Tú realmente no tienes que acompañarme a la fiesta de compromiso de mañana —dijo Niall finalmente—. No quiero que lo hagas. Sería extraño como el infierno. Es decir, yo estoy acostumbrado a los insultos homofóbicos, pero no quiero ofender a los anfitriones.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Quieres decir...

—Sí, las personas que se están casando son gays —dijo Niall y miró a Harry a los ojos, como desafiando a Harry a decir algo malo—. ¿Tal vez tú hayas oído hablar de Tristán DuVal?

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. No todos los días un jugador de fútbol del calibre de Tristán salía del closet.

—Sí. Es un ex jugador del Chelsea que recientemente admitió que era un maricón.

Niall sacudió la cabeza.

—No vas a la fiesta a menos que prometas no arruinar su día siendo grosero y homofóbico.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo contenerme. Me contuve hace unos minutos, ¿verdad?

—¿Te contuviste? Debo haber imaginado la mirada de disgusto en tu cara.

Harry no dijo nada.

Niall dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mira, sé que no te gusto. No me gustas tampoco, así que vamos a hacer un trato, ¿sí? Tú no tienes que quedarte cuando no sea necesario. Zayn estará fuera del país. No va a saberlo.

Harry resopló.

—No tengo deseos de morir, chico. Me dijo que te siguiera a todas partes. Voy a seguirte a todas partes. No tienes que gustarme para mantenerte a salvo.

Niall levantó las cejas.

—¿Tienes miedo de él?

—Sí —Harry dijo sin rodeos. Si el niño hubiera visto la extensión de lo que Zayn era capaz de hacer, no habría siquiera preguntado. Ser cauteloso sobre Zayn era inteligente. Un leopardo no puede cambiar sus manchas sin importar lo duro que estuviera trabajando para cubrirlas—. Y tú eres un idiota si no lo haces, no importa lo bueno que seas en chupar la polla. Él no es un maricón. Recuperará sus sentidos pronto.

Niall parpadeó.

—Cada vez que me pongo a pensar que puedo tolerarte, tú demuestras que estoy equivocado —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos curiosos—. Sabes, a veces me pregunto si tienes sentimientos latentes por mí o por Zayn.

Harry se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Se supone que eso es un chiste?

Niall sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cocina.

Harry apretó los dientes y lo siguió.

—Tú no puedes decir estupideces así y luego ignorarme.

—Tienes razón, eso fue estúpido —murmuró Niall—. Estoy bastante seguro de que en realidad no tienes sentimientos por ninguno de los dos... sólo un montón de sentimientos gays reprimidos en general.

Harry cerró los puños e intentó no pensar en una cierta habitación de hotel y una boca húmeda alrededor de su pene.

—No soy un homo. No tengo ningún "sentimiento homosexual reprimido". Es patético cómo los gays ven homosexualidad en todas partes.

Niall sonrió un poco, moviendo la cabeza.

—Lo que sea. De todos modos, Tristán DuVal es la única estrella de fútbol públicamente asumida en el mundo. A pesar de que no juega más, sigue siendo famoso y su salida es un gran negocio para todos nosotros, así que estoy seguro de que habrá una gran cantidad de miembros de la comunidad  _LGBT_ en la fiesta. Entonces o te comportas o no vas. Es tan simple como eso. Tristán es el hermano de mi mejor amigo. No puedo, y no voy a, dejar que arruines la noche.

—Voy a mantener mis opiniones para mí mismo —dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido, pensativo. Si iba a haber muchas personas gays prominentes en la fiesta, era muy probable que fueran blancos del culto. Él tenía que estar allí, independientemente de su disgusto. Era un profesional, ante todo.

La desconfianza en los ojos de Niall no desapareció.

—Ya veremos —dijo en voz baja—. La fiesta es mañana a las seis de la tarde. No llegues tarde.

Harry se le quedó mirando.

—No voy a ninguna parte. ¿Zayn no te dijo que me iba a quedar aquí?

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron.

—¿Qué? —Se interrumpió y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bien. Sígueme, entonces. Te voy a mostrar tu habitación.

A juzgar por la tensión acumulada en los hombros de Niall, Zayn tenía una gran lucha viniendo a su encuentro.

Harry no estaba preocupado. No estaba aquí para ser querido y hacer amigos. Estaba aquí para hacer su trabajo.

—Y, ¿Harry? —dijo Niall, su voz muy suave—. No me importan tus puntos de vista, pero no voy a tolerar insultos homofóbicos hacia mis amigos. Dame una razón y te mando fuera, independientemente de lo que diga Zayn. Si no me siento cómodo a tu alrededor, no voy a quedarme cerca de ti. Hay suficiente odio hacia nosotros; no voy a tolerar eso en mi propia casa. ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí—dijo Harry. El chico tenía una columna vertebral, le daría eso. Podía respetarlo.

🥀

Louis estaba tan, tan atrasado.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! —dijo, tratando de infundir cierta autoridad a su voz—. Ven en este instante.

Su gato no se movió una pulgada.

—Vamos, chica — declaró, mirando su reloj. Estaba tan jodidamente atrasado—. Ven, princesa. Por favor. Yo sé que puedes—. Al menos nadie podía verlo implorándole a su gato. Un beneficio adicional de vivir solo.

Hermione no se movió, siguió maullando patéticamente desde su lugar en la parte superior del armario. Louis suspiró, rozando sus dedos por el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado. No quería dejarla allí. Probablemente estaría fuera hasta la mañana siguiente y no estaba seguro de su capacidad para bajar mientras que estaba fuera. No sería la primera vez que su gato había subido sobre algo y luego no pudiera bajar. Louis amaba a Hermione, lo hacía, pero no era ciego a sus defectos. Ella era un poco... no muy inteligente, la verdad. Su hermana, Julia, siempre se quejó y lo llamó idiota por nombrar al "gato más tonto que existe" como uno de los personajes de ficción más inteligentes. Para ser justos, él no podría saber exactamente cuán inteligente era ella —o no— cuando Hermione había sido una gatita.

—Está bien —dijo con un suspiro, mirando de nuevo su reloj. Ya estaba quince minutos tarde—. Es tu propia culpa —dijo, tratando de alcanzar la escoba.

Media hora más tarde, después de conseguir a su gato en el suelo y cambiar su atuendo, Louis estaba subiendo a su  _Range Rover,_  tratando de no sentirse culpable. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y no debería ser responsable de otro ser vivo. Con suerte Hermione no quedó demasiado traumatizada. Pero no era como si él tuvo mucha opción, ¿verdad? Era grosero llegar tarde a la fiesta de compromiso de su jefe. Bueno, estrictamente hablando, Tristán DuVal no era su jefe... Louis fue empleado por una agencia de modelos y firmó un contrato para ser la cara de una nueva línea de moda de Tristán DuVal para hombres, pero aun así. Llegar tarde no era aceptable. Hacerlo viéndose como si hubiera estado luchando con su gato, era aún menos aceptable. La fiesta no era exactamente un asunto pequeño, y había probabilidades de que estuvieran miembros de la prensa asistiendo. El compromiso de Tristán DuVal con otro hombre era una gran cosa, después de todo. No todos los días un ex futbolista del calibre de Tristán salía del closet.

Louis sonrió tristemente, preguntándose cuándo el mundo del deporte iba a cambiar. Tuvo suerte que el negocio del modelaje no era tan cruel e implacable con las personas no heterosexuales. Claro, había culos en todas partes, pero las cosas no eran tan malas como en el fútbol. Había unos pocos diseñadores y modelos gays en la industria de la moda, y la mayoría de las personas estaban bien con Louis siendo abiertamente bisexual. En realidad, a veces se preguntaba si el hecho de que no fuera hétero había influenciado directamente aTristánn en la elección de él como la cara de su línea de moda. Tal vez. De cualquier manera, fue una gran oportunidad. La línea de moda de Tristán estaba recibiendo mucha publicidad. Louis no dudaba de que fuera un gran éxito. Gay o no, Tristán DuVal había sido siempre un favorito de los medios. Era el  _Niño de Oro_  de Inglaterra, con su exquisita apariencia, encanto sin esfuerzo, una triste historia de infancia, y el trágico final de su prometedora carrera. Tristán también tenía un gran instinto en los negocios y pertenecía a la rara categoría de las personas que tenían éxito en todo lo que se propusieron lograr, y Louis estaba realmente halagado de que Tristán lo hubiera elegido para ser la imagen de su línea de moda. Eso iba a ser enorme.

Louis sonrió con entusiasmo ante la idea, apagó el motor y salió de su coche. Tal como esperaba, había un grupo considerable de paparazis enfrente del club.

—¡Louis, nos das unas palabras, por favor!

—Louis, ¿es verdad que vas a ser la cara de la línea de moda de  _DuVal_? ¿Qué pasa con el contrato exclusivo rumoreado con  _Burberry_?

—Louis, ¿algún comentario sobre el escándalo sucedido durante la semana de la moda de Nueva York?

—Louis, fuiste visto con...

Poniendo su más ardiente mirada misteriosa, Louis caminó hacia la entrada del club. Para ser totalmente honesto, a pesar de sus años en la industria, todavía se sentía como un fraude cuando lo hacía. Al crecer, había estado muy lejos de ser ardiente y misterioso. Había sido un  _geek_ total de niño, prefiriendo las noches tranquilas con un libro a salir con los amigos que no tenía. La pubertad no lo había tratado bien: había sido un adolescente torpe, desgarbado, con granos, obsesionado con los videojuegos y los libros de  _Harry Potter._  Un perdedor que era empujado y tropezaba en los pasillos.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado por entonces que no estaba más que floreciendo muy tarde?

Ahora, mirando el delicioso pelo castaño de Louis, sus ojos celestes de cielo y físico levemente tonificado, nadie creería lo dolorosamente fuera de moda y poco atractivo que solía ser. Su  _yo_  adolescente nunca habría creído que un par de años más tarde él iba a tener la reputación de ser un mujeriego. Louis quería reír cada vez que oía que lo llamaban así. Bueno, para ser justos, la reputación no era del todo inmerecida. Louis había sido un poco seductor en esos primeros años de modelaje, jodiendo todo lo que se moviera, porque de repente, toda la gente lo quería y eso había sido un poco fuerte. Todavía lo era, a veces. Louis no podía negar que aún amaba la emoción de atraer las miradas de admiración de hombres y mujeres que no le habrían dado una segunda mirada en su juventud. Tal vez era mezquino, pero que carajos, se le permitía ser mezquino después de años de burlas y rechazo.

Louis negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

—Tienes veinticinco años, idiota —murmuró para sí mismo. Un adulto. Una persona adulta real. Ya era tiempo de superar sus años adolescentes de mierda. No era la primera o la última persona cuya adolescencia apestó.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos lejos, Louis entró en el club. Su expresión distante firmemente sostenida, navegó a través de la multitud, algo aliviado de que hubiera tantos invitados. Sin duda, su tardanza no habría sido notada ya que había tantos otros personajes famosos: jugadores de fútbol, modelos, ejecutivos, políticos, y celebridades. Louis no se sorprendió. Por lo que sabía de Tristán DuVal, el hombre no era de los que se pierde la oportunidad de hacer conexiones. No fue todo negocio, para ser justos: Louis pudo ver a la familia de la pareja comprometida y un buen número de caras conocidas de organizaciones benéficas  _LGBT_. Sin dudas era un público interesante y diverso.

Louis miró alrededor de la habitación, su mirada deslizándose sobre los grupos de personas charlando. Probablemente debería encontrar a Tristán y su prometido...

Su mirada se volvió hacia el hombre alto y rizado apoyado en la pared. Había algo familiar en él...

El hombre volvió un poco la cabeza y Louis chupó una respiración. Mierda. Era él. El cabrón homofóbico que había mamado en Moscú.

Louis se mordió los labios, mirando al otro hombre.

La cuestión era que Louis por lo general nunca se acostaba con personas tomadas. No había sabido que Nina estaba tomada; había notado la foto de ella y su novio sólo después del sexo. Se había sentido una mierda por todo el asunto, pero después de conocer a su  _de—mente—cerrada_  novio, Louis no podía culpar exactamente a Nina por desviarse. El tipo era un matón gigante.

Louis odiaba a los agresores. Ese hombre —Harry, si su memoria recordaba bien—había traído una avalancha de recuerdos humillantes y dolorosos de su juventud: sobre ser empujado contra los casilleros, ser llamado maricón y pateado alrededor por un manojo de heterosexuales homófobos iguales a este tipo. Louis no podía luchar contra los agresores como adolescente, pero ahora que ya no era un palo delgado y tímido, podría más que valerse por sí mismo. Estaba orgulloso de que no había dejado que sus inseguridades adolescentes lo abrumaran en Moscú, orgulloso de que no le había permitido a ese idiota homofóbico patearlo alrededor. Él había ganado. El idiota había salido de su habitación de hotel completamente confundido y disgustado consigo mismo. Se lo merecía. Louis había estado tan orgulloso, seguro de que había enseñado al homófobo una lección y Harry sabría mejor en el futuro.

Pues bien, tanto por eso. El idiota se estaba mofando abiertamente de Tristán y su prometido, Zach. La pareja aún no estaba haciendo nada extravagante: Zach tenía su brazo colgando casualmente alrededor de la cintura de Tristán, su pulgar apoyado en la cadera de Tristán mientras la pareja hablaba con un par de invitados. Por lo que las demostraciones públicas de afecto fueron, muy dóciles, pero juzgando por la cara de Harry, ellos podrían muy bien estar teniendo sexo. Imbécil.

Frunciendo los labios, Louis tomó una copa de champán del camarero que pasaba y se dirigió hacia Harry.

—¿Qué está haciendo un guapo hombre hétero como tú en un sitio como éste? —dijo, apoyado en la pared al lado del otro hombre.

El cuerpo de Harry se puso rígido. No volvió la cabeza hacia Louis, por lo que este se tomó un momento para barrer su mirada sobre el hombre. Harry estaba vestido con un traje negro, camiseta negra y zapatos negros, su pelo rizado cortado en mechones que caían gráciles por su rostro.

Louis suspiró por dentro. ¿Por qué no podían los brabucones verse tan feos como lo eran en el interior?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Harry, finalmente, volviendo su cabeza. Su mandíbula se apretó tan fuerte que un músculo palpitaba en su mejilla. Ojos verdes lo miraron.

La piel de gallina corrió por su columna vertebral, pero Louis ignoró sus nervios y sonrió perezosamente.

—Soy un invitado. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Me sorprende que estés en una fiesta como esta. ¿No tienes miedo de atrapar piojos gays?

La cara de Harry no cambió, pero Louis no se perdió la forma en que su mano se apretó en un puño en el bolsillo.

—Estoy trabajando —Harry dijo entre dientes, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado, hacia el hombre joven y bonito, menudo, hablando con la pareja comprometida—. Su guardaespaldas.

Louis levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿De Niall Horan? Pero él es gay.

—No me digas que los dos son mejores amigos o algo así.

Louis rio. La preocupación obvia del tipo era hilarante.

—No realmente —dijo—. Nos conocemos, sin embargo. Él es más un amigo de un amigo —Lo pensó por un momento, especulando por qué Niall necesitaría un guardaespaldas—. ¿Se trata de los asesinatos? Algo contraproducente contratar a un homófobo para proteger a un hombre gay de otros homófobos.

Harry lo miró.

—Pensar que dos hombres jodiendo es asqueroso no es lo mismo que quererlos muertos.

—Asqueroso, ¿eh? —Louis sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su champán, mirando a Harry sobre el borde de la copa. Se tragó el líquido y la mirada de Harry se desvió hacia su garganta moviéndose.

Esto fue divertido.

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz insegura en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le decía que estaba jugando con fuego, Louis dejó que su mirada vagara por todo el pecho ancho y musculoso de Harry. No trató de ser sutil. Ser sutil no era el objetivo aquí.

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo Harry, con la cara volviéndosele un poco roja y sus ojos brillando asesinos.

Louis parpadeó y sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué?

—Mira... —Harry dijo entre dientes, como si cada palabra le doliera. Agarró una bebida del camarero que pasaba y se la bebió de un trago—. No soy un maricón.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Soy consciente de que no eres un mariquita, amigo.

Si las miradas mataran, él estaría muerto, dos veces.

—No te hagas el lindo conmigo.

Louis sonrió y cruzó las piernas, ladeando la cadera un poco.

—Siempre soy lindo —murmuró, lamiéndose los labios y mirando a los ojos de Harry—. ¿No te parece?

—No soy un maricón —Harry repitió rotundamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Louis—. No te hagas ideas sólo porque me jodí tu boca una vez.

Louis se pasó una mano por el pelo, un poco sorprendido. No había esperado que Harry reconociera en voz alta lo que había sucedido en absoluto.

—Está bien —dijo Louis. Cuando Harry le dio una mirada con los ojos entornados desconfiado, Louis murmuró—. Linda polla, sin embargo. Lo disfruté mucho —Y se alejó, sonriendo para sí. Disfrutaba jugar con pobres pequeños cerebros de matones. La cara de Harry no tenía precio.

🥀

Harry no tenía intención de beber aquí. Zayn tendría su piel si supiera que Harry estaba menos que sobrio mientras era guardaespaldas de Niall. Por supuesto, una copa de champán ni siquiera iba a ponerlo borracho, pero aun así. No se sentía bien consigo mismo por ser impulsado con tanta facilidad al alcohol.

Harry fue a la barra y pidió un vaso de agua. La tragó de un tirón, se apoyó en la barra y barrió su mirada alrededor del club, en busca de algo inusual, cualquier persona que pareciera fuera de lugar.

El problema era, que estaba demasiado terriblemente oscuro y lleno de gente en el club, el ambiente ruidoso para conseguir que las inhibiciones de los invitados se aflojaran por el alcohol. La pista de baile, que estaba vacía al principio de la noche, estaba ahora llena de gente, música sonando a todo volumen. No era muy diferente a una fiesta de compromiso más, sólo una multitud de celebridades y hombres de negocios moliéndose achispados unos contra otros. 

La mirada de Harry se deslizó sobre la pista de baile antes de parar en la figura en el centro de la misma. Louis Tomlinson tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus caderas se balanceaban al compás rítmico. Su camisa negra estaba desabrochada casi hasta el ombligo, dejando al descubierto sus piel suave y su estómago. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra el hombro de un hombre alto y fornido, y su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de una bonita mujer rubia enfrente de él.

Los labios de Harry se afinaron mientras los observaba, observando la obscenamente amplia sonrisa en la boca de Louis mientras que el hombre y la mujer lo intercalaban entre ellos.

_Puta._

Arrastrando la mirada, Harry volvió a donde había estado sentado Niall hace unos momentos. Se tensó cuando vio que la mesa estaba vacía. ¿Dónde había ido el chico?

Después de quince minutos de búsqueda infructuosa por toda la pista de baile, la sutil molestia de Harry se convirtió en ansiedad en toda regla. Niall no estaba respondiendo a su teléfono móvil, tampoco.

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Niall no estaba en cualquier lugar de la habitación llena de gente, Harry fue a buscar por el resto del club.

Era uno de esos clubes de lujo pretenciosos con demasiados baños, terrazas y salones privados que era una pesadilla cuando uno estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien. Con cada minuto que pasaba, su preocupación crecía. Iba jodidamente a matar al niño él mismo si se hubiera metido en problemas. Niall debería advertir a Harry si quería ir a alguna parte.

Harry estaba caminando pasando una de las puertas traseras cuando oyó un ruido. Años de experiencia le hicieron detenerse y prestar atención. Había sonado un poco como un grito ahogado. Silenciosamente, se dirigió a la puerta trasera y la abrió sin hacer ruido.

Callejón oscuro. Cinco hombres, uno de ellos con uniforme de camarero. Una pistola en la mano del camarero, empujada contra la espalda de Louis Tomlinson. Un cuchillo pegado a la garganta de Tristán DuVal. Dos rehenes, tres hostiles.

Harry no era un héroe. No tenía un complejo de salvar personas. Más tarde, racionalizó sus acciones de forma lógica: puede que estos hombres ya hubieran conseguido a Niall, que todavía no estaba por ningún lado.

Así que él no pensó. Él actuó.

Estaba bastante oscuro y los hombres ya estaban a unos veinte pies de distancia. Lo bueno, es que era un tirador excepcional.

Harry sacó su pistola y apuntó a la pistola en la mano del camarero.

El resto era un borrón de instintos, sangre y violencia.

Tres minutos más tarde, el camarero falso estaba en el suelo, sangrando por una herida en la cabeza, con las manos atadas con su corbata. Uno de sus compañeros fue eliminado, mientras que el tercero gemía bajo la bota de Harry cuando Harry llevó el cuchillo en su muslo más profundo antes de noquearlo, también. Aficionados de mierda.

—Bueno —dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, rompiendo a través de la neblina roja que empañaba su visión—. No es que no esté agradecido, pero eso es un poco excesivo, ¿no te parece? Además, ¿quién demonios eres tú?

Harry se enderezó y giró la cabeza, evaluando a los otros dos hombres. El más alto, el que había hablado, Tristán DuVal, lo miraba con curiosidad. Parecía muy tranquilo para alguien que casi había sido secuestrado.

Una mirada a Louis reveló que no estaba tan compuesto como Tristán. Estaba pálido, sus grandes ojos celestes parpadeando de los hombres sobre el suelo hacia Harry. Su boca estaba roja de sangre.

Harry sintió su ingle apretar y desvió la mirada, de nuevo hacia Tristán.

—Soy el guardaespaldas de Niall Horan.

—Gracias, guardaespaldas de Niall Horan —dijo Tristán con una sonrisa agradable.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué estaba mal con este chico? Parecía completamente inmune a lo que casi había sucedido.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, varios guardias de seguridad irrumpieron por la puerta, seguidos por unos pocos hombres, entre ellos Niall.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —Harry gruñó a Niall.

—Yo estaba hablando por teléfono con Zayn —Niall dijo distraídamente—. ¿Están bien, chicos?

—Muy bien, gracias a tu  _Rambo_ —respondió Tristán—. Estoy bien, Zach —dijo rodando los ojos cuando su prometido comenzó a palparlo por lesiones—. Estoy bien, bebé —dijo, más suave, cuando el hombre lo acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, murmurándole algo al oído.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Su mirada se posó sobre Louis de nuevo. El modelo estaba mirando alrededor, viéndose perdido. Parecía... pequeño. Las burlas confiadas, la arrogancia de antes, no estaban a la vista.

Harry frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. No era asunto de él.

Se acercó al asaltante más cercano y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. El tipo se quejó.

—¿Quién te envió? —dijo Harry.

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres ruso. ¿No se supone que seas más inteligente como para andar salvando a un par de maricones?

Harry se limitó a mirarlo por un momento antes de poner la mano en el cuchillo aún clavado en el muslo del tipo y conducirlo más profundo. El tipo gritó.

—Habla —dijo Harry.

 _—Harry —_ Niall dijo detrás de él, sonando nervioso.

—Habla —Harry repitió, empujando el cuchillo de nuevo—. O voy a sacar este bonito cuchillo y ponerlo a través de tu garganta.

El tipo gimió, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo y el dolor.

—No te atreverías, Ruso.

Harry sonrió con frialdad.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Harry, detente —Niall dijo entre dientes furiosamente—. ¡No puedes torturar a la gente para obtener información! —miró a su alrededor antes de silbar más tranquilo—. No estamos en Rusia. ¡Zayn no necesita ese tipo de atención en él y su empleado! Deja a la policía manejar esto. 

Harry asintió a regañadientes y se apartó, pero no antes de decir.

—Ellos no estaban trabajando solos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Louis intervino.

Harry no miró en su camino cuando respondió.

—Tienen auriculares. Alguien estaba coordinándolos — Probablemente de un  _SUV_ sin identificar que ya se ha ido.

—Entonces, ¿crees que van a ser blancos de nuevo? —Uno de los hombres que siguió a Niall fuera del club dijo. Harry pensó que era amigo de Niall.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente. Los cultos son por lo general bastante obsesivos y tienden a fijarse en algo en caso de un fallo.

—Vamos a incrementar las medidas de seguridad —dijo el prometido de Tristán con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos todavía alrededor de Tristán.

Tristán asintió antes de mirar a Louis.

—Tú ya no debes vivir solo. ¿Puedes vivir con tu familia?

Louis negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de verse un poco apagado.

—Mi familia no vive en Londres. No me gustaría envolverlos en esto de todos modos.

—Puedes vivir conmigo —dijo Niall, y el estómago de Harry cayó.

—No —Harry intervino—. Eso es demasiado peligroso para ti. No lo voy a permitir.

Niall lo miró.

—Por suerte no tengo que pedir tu permiso si quiero invitar gente a mi casa.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró. Eso era cierto. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

—Zayn se pondrá furioso.

Niall sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pero si fuera por Zayn, me encerraría en una torre para mantener mi seguridad. Mi piso tiene ridículas medidas de seguridad... Zayn insistió en ello. Es probablemente el lugar más seguro en Inglaterra ahora. Por eso es que tiene perfecto sentido que Louis se mude allí mientras este lío se resuelve.

Harry apretó los dientes. Tenía que admitir que la lógica del niño sonaba bien.

Sabiendo que había ganado, Niall le sonrió a Louis.

—¿Ves? Incluso mi guardaespaldas gruñón no tiene ninguna objeción. Ven. Zayn está fuera del país y estoy aburrido hasta la muerte en mi enorme, vacío apartamento. Harry no es divertido.

Louis aparentemente vaciló antes de mirar de Niall a Harry. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.  _No te atrevas a aceptar la oferta._

El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Louis, sus ojos brillando con un desafío familiar.

—Está bien—dijo a Niall—. Gracias amigo.

Harry quería golpear algo.

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Niall lo miró.

—No te olvides de lo que hablamos, Harry: si actúas como un culo homófobo alrededor de mis amigos, estoy despidiéndote y tú serás el que le explique todo a Zayn.

Harry asintió escuetamente, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada curiosa, especulativa que Louis le disparó. Se dio la vuelta.

Jodido infierno. No podía creer su mala suerte. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Niall conociera al tipo que lo había mamado en Moscú?

Bastante buenas, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba. Niall y Louis ambos pertenecían a la élite privilegiada de Londres. Por supuesto que se conocían uno al otro. Solamente su maldita suerte. Y solamente su suerte que Niall invitaría a Louis a vivir con él mientras Harry se quedaba bajo el mismo techo.

Harry normalmente no creía en los poderes superiores, pero si ellos existieran, deberían estar riéndose de él.

🥀

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

Todavía estaba oscuro fuera. No podría haber estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo. Se había quedado despierto hasta primeras horas de la mañana para revisar los informes de la policía que había logrado conseguir. Niall podría haberle prohibido interrogar a esos hombres, pero eso no significa que Harry iba a permanecer en la oscuridad.

Se quedó quieto, tratando de entender lo que lo había despertado de su profundo sueño.

Forzando su audición, Harry esperó. El piso estaba tranquilo, ningún sonido procedente de las habitaciones de los otros dos hombres.

Ahí. El sonido de pisadas. Alguien caminando hacia la cama.

Harry pensó en su cuchillo debajo de la almohada y la pistola en el cajón junto a la cama.

No se movió. El elemento sorpresa era más valioso que el cuchillo.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Entonces, el intruso se metió en la cama.

_¿Qué carajos?_

Harry miró al hombre... y era un hombre. Apenas podía distinguirlo cuando este rodó más cerca de él y hundió la cara en el hombro de Harry, pero estaba razonablemente seguro de que era Louis jodido Tomlinson.

Desconcertado, Harry se quedó mirando al chico en la oscuridad. Se sentía como si faltara algo. Él y Tomlinson no estaban exactamente en términos de acurrucarse. Apenas había dicho una palabra al hombre después de que Louis los había seguido hasta el  _pen—house_  de Niall. De hecho, el silencio sepulcral de Harry mientras que Niall mostró a Louis su habitación había dejado claro a todos los involucrados lo que pensaba de la invitación de Niall.

—No sé lo que crees que estás haciendo, pero sal —Harry no levantó la voz, pero Louis lloriqueó y empujó su cara más duro en el hombro de Harry. Temblores estaban dominando su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda?

Llegando a la lámpara, Harry la encendió. Una suave luz amarilla iluminaba la habitación y se volvió hacia el otro ocupante de la cama.

Los ojos celestes de Louis estaban abiertos, pero estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, incluso su respiración. Para todos los efectos, parecía dormido. Era sonámbulo.

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Louis y lo sacudió un poco.

—Despierta —dijo, cada vez más irritado cuando no hubo reacción. Estaba cansado como el infierno, sus nudillos dolían, y no estaba de humor para ser niñera de nadie, sobre todo de este hombre.

Louis no se despertó. En cambio, cerró los ojos. Seguía temblando, tratando de hundirse más profundamente en el hombro de Harry. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más incómodo para Harry, teniendo en cuenta que ambos estaban usando sólo su ropa interior.

Contempló empujar a Louis de su cama y al carajo con todo lo demás, pero tenía la sensación de que Niall haría un alboroto si él trataba a su invitado de esa forma.

Suspirando, Harry sacudió al tipo más fuerte.

—Despierta.

Louis se agitó un poco, sus pestañas oscuras aleteando. Se frotó los ojos como un niño, frunciendo los labios en un puchero.

—Levántate —Harry gruñó en su oído.

Louis saltó, agitado, muy cómico, los ojos muy abiertos y confundido mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama? —dijo, mirando a Harry.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Debería ser el que pregunte eso.

Las cejas de Louis se fruncieron antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación. La lámpara no era muy brillante y Harry no podía decir si Louis estaba sonrojado o no, pero se veía ligeramente avergonzado. Sobre todo se veía confundido.

Finalmente, su rostro se iluminó.

—Estaba sonámbulo, ¿verdad? —dijo con un suspiro de resignación—. Sucede a veces, cuando estoy estresado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, no me importa, sal.

Louis lo estudió.

—¿Estoy haciéndote sentir incómodo? —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, un mechón de pelo castaño cayendo sobre sus ojos. La inocente, somnolencia casi infantil de hace unos momentos se había ido.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. No estoy en el hábito de tener gays medio desnudos en mi cama.

—Para que conste, yo no soy gay. Te lo dije: Soy bi.

—La misma cosa —dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos—. Sal. Yo casi no dormí gracias a ti y a los idiotas que te atacaron.

Una pausa.

—¿Sabes algo nuevo? ¿Sobre esos hombres? —La voz de Louis sonaba extraña.

—Sí —dijo Harry, sin abrir los ojos.

Casi sonrió cuando escuchó a Louis hacer un ruido molesto, impaciente.

—¿Y?

—Ellos confesaron —dijo Harry, resoplando. Fanáticos como así eran idiotas—. Todos ellos son de orígenes religiosos, todos ellos piensan que están haciendo el trabajo de Dios —Se burló Harry. Mientras estaba lejos de ser un seguidor de  _LGBT_ , despreciaba la mierda religiosa como esa aún más—. Aparentemente, su culto quiere eliminar "demonios" con gran alcance, personas que pueden influir en la sociedad al salir y hablar. Al parecer, tú y Tristán DuVal encajan en el perfil—. Todo era bastante estándar y no cuestionaba nada. A fin de cuentas, esas personas eran aficionados, no profesionales con los que Harry estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Aburrido.

—Podrías al menos pretender estar un poco preocupado — dijo Louis.

Harry abrió los ojos.

Los labios de Louis estaban fruncidos, sus ojos oscuros tormentosos.

—Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué estarlo cuando tú estás de acuerdo con esos locos?

Harry le dio una mirada plana.

—Tienes poca memoria. Yo salvé tu culo de ellos hace tan sólo unas horas. Si lo quería, hubiera dejado que te lleven y te patearan hasta la muerte.  _Hmm_ , tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

—Eres un culo —dijo Louis—. Y ni siquiera puedes negar que estás de acuerdo con esos locos.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca —Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo—. Buenas noches. Y de nada. No hay necesidad de agradecerme por salvarte.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Gracias —finalmente gimió Louis, apenas audible.

Harry sonrió y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No seas cabrón —dijo Louis. Fruncía el ceño hacia Harry, pero había un atisbo de algo sincero en sus ojos. Pero entonces, había desaparecido, reemplazado con alegría diabólica— . Estoy muy agradecido —dijo Louis—. Muchas gracias, Harry.

Harry lo miró con recelo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Louis se inclinó y presionó sus labios suaves contra su mejilla sin afeitar.

—Gracias —murmuró, su voz baja y un poco ronca—. Estuviste increíble. Fue muy caliente. Me puso todo caliente y mojado.

Harry lo empujó.

—Jódete.

Sonriendo como un mocoso, Louis salió de la cama y salió de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, chico hétero —dijo en la puerta, soplándole un beso.

Harry solo lo miraba, limpiándose la mejilla con furia. Su cara estaba caliente, se dio cuenta con fastidio. Estaba jodidamente ruborizado. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sonrojado y se sintió tan fuera de equilibrio.

Con un suspiro irritado, Harry apagó la lámpara, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, decidido a borrar de su mente todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Fue tan exitoso como cuando intentó olvidar lo que pasó hace tantos meses en una determinada habitación de hotel en Moscú.

Y esta era la primera noche bajo el mismo techo con esa pequeña mierda. No tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir a esto sin matar a nadie.

🥀

Unas horas más tarde —demasiado pronto para el gusto de Harry— su alarma sonó y se levantó de la cama, de mal humor y todavía un tanto perturbado, pero decidido a ignorar a Louis. No iba a responder a las provocaciones. Louis probablemente querría provocarlo para que dijera o hiciera algo homofóbico, para darle una excusa a Niall para deshacerse de él. Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, los dos iban a estar decepcionados.

Acabando con su rutina de la mañana, Harry se dirigió a la cocina, seducido por el aroma para  _salivar—la—boca_  de unas frituras.

Había esperado encontrar a Niall junto a la estufa, pero era Louis.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta por un momento antes de entrar en la cocina y tomar un asiento en la mesa. Miró al plato vacío delante de él.

—Buen día —murmuró Louis, sonando divertido y demasiado animado para esta hora.

Harry odiaba jodidamente a las personas mañaneras. No confiaba en ellas. Y parecía que Louis había decidido continuar lo que había empezado la noche anterior y seguir molestando sus nervios.

—Veo que eres particularmente encantador por la mañana— dijo Louis, llenando un plato para sí mismo.

Harry simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada y agarró la taza de café de la mesa. Tomó un sorbo codicioso.

—Esa era la mía, en realidad.

Harry hizo una pausa antes de tomar otro trago largo.

—Imbécil—dijo Louis.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No conozco la palabra, pero lo mismo para ti —Levantó la mirada hacia el otro hombre y empujó el plato vacío hacia él.

Las cejas de Louis subieron.

—Tú no estás realmente esperando que yo te alimente, ¿verdad? —Su tono era tan incrédulo y molesto que Harry casi se rió.

—Lo estoy —dijo, manteniendo una cara seria. No podía negar que disfrutaba sacar a este tipo de quicio—. Soy un hombre grande, y quemé una gran cantidad de calorías salvando tu culo gordo anoche.

—¿Perdón? —balbuceó Louis—. Mi culo no es... —Se detuvo y sonrió con dulzura— Por qué... yo no sabía que notaste mi culo, Harry. Cuidado, o la gente puede hacerse una idea equivocada, amigo.

—Está enfrente de mí y es enorme. Difícil pasarlo por alto, amigo —Realmente era difícil pasarlo por alto; los pantalones de chándal gris delgados no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Harry frunció el ceño antes de levantar la mirada—. ¿Estás seguro de que eres un modelo, con un culo gordo así?

La sonrisa de Louis se amplió.

—En realidad tengo un contrato con  _Calvin Klein._  No parecen pensar que mi culo sea gordo.

—Raro —dijo Harry, empujando su plato de nuevo—. Tengo hambre, date prisa.

—Increíble —dijo Louis—. Primero robas mi café y ahora demandas ser alimentado. Supongo que probablemente eras un deportista estereotipado que intimidaba a la gente para que hiciera lo que querías, pero estás un poco demasiado viejo para eso. Crece y aliméntate tú mismo.

—Haces un montón de suposiciones sobre de mí —dijo Harry, dando al otro hombre una mirada curiosa. No es que Louis estuviera del todo equivocado, pero había algo en la forma en que lo había dicho que hacía a Harry cuestionarse.

—¿Verdad? —dijo Louis, apoyando su cadera contra la mesa justo al lado de la silla de Harry. Su camiseta se subió un poco, mostrando una visión de su tonificado y pálido estómago —. ¿Vas a negar que estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes a la gente? Que te enoja cuando no lo consigues a tu manera?

—Yo fui el jefe de seguridad de un multimillonario durante una década. Era mi trabajo mandar a la gente —Harry añadió irritado—. ¿No puedes apoyarte en otro lugar? Me estás asediando.

Louis ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Tienes miedo de contraer piojos gay? —dijo, un brillo travieso apareciendo en sus ojos—. Me temo que ese barco ya partió —Se lamió los labios con un guiño.

Ese pequeño maricón.

—¿Se supone que eso debe ser seductor? —Harry mordió.

—No sé —dijo Louis, dando un paso más cerca, entre los muslos de Harry—. ¿Te sientes seducido? ¿O estás a punto de llamarme maricón y golpearme?

Harry le dio lo que esperaba fuera una mirada inexpresiva.

—No va a funcionar. Por lo que puedes dejar de tratar de hacer que me despidan.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Corta el rollo —dijo Harry—. Sabes que Niall está sólo en busca de una excusa para quejarse de mí con Zayn y despedirme. Tú no me vas a provocar para que pierda los estribos y haga algo t—tarado que puedas llamar homofóbico.

—Buena atrapada —dijo Louis, sus labios temblando.

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres —dijo Harry con cara seria—. De todos modos, nada de lo que hagas me provocará, por lo que déjalo—.  _Y aléjate._  No se sentía cómodo con este tipo invadiendo completamente su espacio personal. Lo irritaba en su propia piel.

Louis se limitó a mirarlo por un largo momento.

—¿Nada? —dijo suavemente, un brillo diabólico apareciendo en sus ojos de nuevo.

Esto puso a Harry cauteloso, pero no podía desdecirse. El desafío ya había sido lanzado.

—Nada. El mocoso Horan ya me hizo despedir una vez. No voy a dejar que pase de nuevo —Iba a mantener sus opiniones para sí mismo, incluso si eso lo mataba. No les daría a Louis y a Niall la satisfacción de acusarlo con Zayn.

—¿Se supone que debe impresionarme tu recién descubierta capacidad de contención? —dijo Louis, levantando algo las cejas—. Yo habría estado impresionado si realmente te dieras cuenta de lo cerradas de mente e hirientes que fueron tus opiniones y decidieras cambiar.

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho a su opinión —dijo Harry—. Vivimos en un mundo democrático.

—Seguro —Louis dijo amablemente—. Pero a veces tus opiniones pueden hacer un daño real. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar a cuántas personas hiciste sentir como una mierda sobre sí mismos sólo por haber nacido así? ¿A cuántas personas hiciste sentir sin valor?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Deja de sobre—dramatizar. Son sólo palabras. Si tú no puedes tomar una opinión diferente, no es mi problema.

—Sólo palabras —Louis repitió rotundamente, su expresión oscureciéndose. Su voz era muy suave mientras continuaba—. Tú sabes, cuando tenía diecisiete años, había un chico que vivía en nuestra calle. Él fue mi primer beso, mi primer novio. Cuando algunos atletas idiotas se enteraron de nosotros, nos llamaron maricones, maricas, monstruos repugnantes, nos dijeron que nos íbamos a ir al infierno, etc.... sólo palabras, ya sabes.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Así que?

—Él se suicidó —dijo Louis con voz ronca, sosteniendo su mirada—. Por los matones como tú que no piensan antes de abrir la boca. Las palabras pueden tener una gran cantidad de poder y hacer mucho daño.

Harry frunció los labios. Desvió la vista antes de volver a mirar a Louis.

—Entonces, era débil —dijo bruscamente—. Claramente tú no te mataste por eso.

—No, no lo hice —dijo Louis—. Porque a diferencia de él, yo no venía de una familia religiosa. También estaba fuera, y estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mierda. Él no lo estaba. Así que la próxima vez, antes lanzarte contra los pervertidos y maricones, por favor frena y piénsalo dos veces.

Harry odiaba cuando recibía un sermón. Odiaba sentirse en una mala posición aún más.

—¿Terminaste? —Harry se puso de pie con rapidez. No estaba preparado para lo cerca que quedaron. Estaba prácticamente erguido sobre el otro hombre. Louis no era tan alto como él, y estaba lejos de ser tan grande. Harry no podía negar que sentía un perverso placer por saber que podría fácilmente manipular y someter a la pequeña mierda bocazas.

Louis se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo, sin duda también consciente de ello, pero se mantuvo firme, con tan sólo unas pulgadas separando sus rostros.

—Sí, no tienes nada que decir por lo que estás recurriendo a la intimidación física —murmuró Louis—. Tan predecible.

—Tengo mucho que decir —dijo Harry—. Es sólo que no quiero herir tus sentimientos gays hipersensibles.

Los ojos de Louis destellaron.

—Para tu registro, mientras que no me importan mucho las etiquetas, a algunas personas bisexuales les resulta ofensivo ser mal etiquetados constantemente como gays o heterosexuales. La bisexualidad es una sexualidad válida. Todas las sexualidades deben ser respetadas.

Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, consciente de que eso volvería loco a Louis.

—Los gays toman por culo. Tú tomas por culo. Misma diferencia _(1)._

_(1. Aunque Harry habla muy bien el inglés, su dominio no es perfecto ni carente de acento. Por ello, a lo largo del libro hay tartamudeos o utiliza palabras equivocadas, como en este caso en que dice "misma diferencia" en lugar de "misma cosa" o "son lo mismo", simplemente por carecer de la palabra adecuada en una lengua extranjera. Dicho esto, ni Harry es tonto ni está mal traducido.)_

Un tic se inició en la mejilla de Louis.

—¡Tú ignorante... Argh! —Levantó las manos en señal de frustración, luciendo positivamente asesino.

Harry sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Yo voy a... —Louis lo empujó—...Argh, lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La preocupada voz de Niall los interrumpió.

Harry no se volvió hacia él, sin dejar de sonreírle a la enrojecida, furiosa, cara de Louis.

—¿Harry está molestándote, Louis? —dijo Niall—. Sólo di una palabra y lo haré despedir. Nadie insulta a mis invitados.

Louis miró de Harry a Niall, con duda en el rostro.

Harry alzó una ceja, desafiándolo.

Louis lo miró, frunciendo los labios brevemente.

—No. No es nada que no pueda manejar.

Mirando a los ojos de Louis, Harry no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos había lanzado un desafío al otro.

🥀

Louis nunca había estado tan completamente, totalmente furioso. Generalmente, era una mierda para enfurecerse y seguir furioso. Su hermana siempre se burlaba de él cuando se enfadaba, diciendo que se parecía a un cachorro tratando de parecer amenazador antes de olvidarse de ello y querer jugar.

La fuerza de su propia ira lo tomó por sorpresa. No es que fuera difícil permanecer enojado cuando el motivo de su ira estaba alrededor casi todo el tiempo.

Acariciando a su gato, Louis miró airadamente a Harry, que estaba descansando en el sofá delante de la televisión. Niall le había confiado que los asesinatos no fueron la única razón por la que Harry fue designado como guardaespaldas de Niall, pero no aclaró más. A pesar de que Louis era curioso, no había preguntado. No era asunto de él. De cualquier manera, Niall se vio obligado a trabajar desde casa por el momento. Louis había oído a Niall y Harry discutir sobre ello, cuando salía a recoger sus cosas y su gato —Niall dijo que estaba bien que trajera a Hermione. No había tomado a Louis mucho tiempo para empacar sus cosas y volver al departamento de Niall. Había considerado permanecer fuera por un tiempo para evitar a Harry, pero si era honesto, se sentía un poco incómodo estando solo afuera después de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando algunos lunáticos habían comenzado a apuntar contra figuras prominentes  _LGBT_ hace unos meses, Louis había estado consternado y preocupado, por supuesto, pero en realidad no había tenido miedo por sí mismo. Los eventos de la otra noche finalmente lo habían hecho darse cuenta de que el peligro era muy real.

Así fue como Louis se encontró quedándose a pasar el rato en la casa de Niall, prácticamente todo el día, sólo con Harry por compañía. Bueno, Niall estaba allí también, pero, como el director general de Industrias Horan, Niall tenía una increíble cantidad de papeleo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su estudio al teléfono con sus empleados. Louis deseaba poder ir a trabajar también y quitarse de la cabeza las cosas desagradables, pero, con su suerte, estaba entre eventos. Había cumplido con la mayor parte de sus obligaciones contractuales durante la  _Semana de la Moda_  de Nueva York, y normalmente estaría encantado por el aplazamiento, pero no había nada normal en esta situación.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí? —dijo Harry de repente.

_—¿Hmm?_

—No estás viendo la película —dijo Harry, sin apartar los ojos del televisor—. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación, a hacer yoga, pintarte las uñas, o algo así?

Dios, Louis jodidamente odiaba a este hombre.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu determinación a no actuar como un culo homofóbico?

Harry giró la cabeza. Sus sillones estaban a unos cinco pies de distancia, pero de repente todo lo que Louis podía ver eran los ojos sorprendentemente verdes del otro hombre. Lo atravesaban cada vez. Un matón como Harry no se suponía que tuviera unos ojos tan bonitos. Era raro y desesperante... y simplemente injusto.

—Yo no sabía que pintarse las uñas era algo homófobo —dijo Harry.

—No te hagas el tonto —dijo Louis.

Harry sonrió.

—Pero yo soy un ruso tonto que necesita ser sermoneado y educado —dijo, su acento mucho más pesado de lo habitual.

 _—¡Argh!_ —Louis agarró una almohada decorativa y se la tiró a la cabeza. Hermione maulló, hundiendo sus garras en su pecho. Louis siseó de dolor—. ¡Joder!

Harry se rió.

Louis le lanzó otra almohada, la cual, el culo, atrapó. Jodidos reflejos.

—Odio los estereotipos —dijo Louis—. Decirle a un hombre  _—gay o bi—_ que vaya a pintarse las uñas es bastante ignorante, por decir lo menos. Sí, hay hombres gays a los que les gusta pintar sus uñas, pero noticia de última hora: ¡hay hombres heterosexuales a los que les gusta también!

Harry gimió y cerró sus ojos.

—Yo jodidamente no me inscribí para esto —dijo—. Eres tan autosuficientemente aburrido. ¿No se supone que deberías ser un modelo constantemente fumado y con dos células cerebrales y...

 _—¡Argh,_  solo cállate! —Lo siguiente que supo Louis era que estaba encima de Harry, tratando de arañarle los ojos—. ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! Eres tan idiota...  _¡Argh!_  No puedo jodidamente soportarte.

En un movimiento rápido, Harry agarró sus agitados brazos y les dio la vuelta, sujetando a Louis bajo su cuerpo pesado.

—Déjame ir —Louis dijo entre dientes, jadeando y tratando de lanzar al imbécil fuera.

Harry resopló.

—Ni siquiera puedes darle un puñetazo a un hombre y luego me dices que no crea en los estereotipos.

—No sé cómo lanzar un puñetazo porque yo no creo en la violencia, ¡no por alguna mierda de macho!

—Seguro —dijo Harry, ¿y estaba mirando sus labios?

—¿Estás mirando mis labios?

La mirada de Harry rompió de nuevo a sus ojos. Frunció el ceño.

—De hecho, sí. Estaba pensando en la apariencia antinaturalmente roja de tus labios. Te ves como una puta pintada.

Louis tomó una respiración profunda y contó hasta diez.

—Nunca he despreciado a nadie tanto como te desprecio — dijo, con mucha calma. Arrugó la nariz—. No puedo creer que tuve tu polla en mi boca. Me dan ganas de vomitar sólo de pensar en ello.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, confía en mí.

—Bueno —escupió.

—Estupendo.

Louis levantó la barbilla.

—Perfecto.

—Fantástico.

Louis lo miró.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

_Argh..._

Sus labios chocaron en un húmedo, sucio, horrible beso. Fue realmente horrible, porque Louis odiaba, odiaba, odiaba a este hombre, absolutamente lo despreciaba, pero quería su boca, su lengua en su boca, no podía dejar de chupar y hacer ruidos inhumanos, jalando a Harry más cerca, encima de él, sus uñas romas rastrillando sobre la espalda de Harry, excavando y tirando.

Harry se retiró, juró en ruso antes de sumergirse de nuevo, mordiendo y chupando los labios. Louis gimió, chupando la lengua de Harry y rastrillando los dedos por el rizado pelo de Harry. Dios, quería follar. Quería un polvo duro, sucio, tan mal que estaba temblando por ello.

Algo chocó.

 _—Oh—_ dijo débilmente la voz de Niall.

Jadeantes, se sacudieron separándose.

Niall estaba mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos, su taza de café en el suelo.

Harry salió de encima de él y se puso de pie.

Lentamente, como en un sueño, Louis se incorporó. Su cara estaba tan caliente que probablemente se veía como un tomate. Joder, nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida. Lo que debía Niall estar pensando de él... Niall sabía cómo de idiota homofóbico era Harry.

—No es lo que parece —dijo Louis sin convicción, cepillando su flequillo fuera de los ojos. Necesitaba un corte de pelo y, posiblemente, un terapeuta. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando, besuqueándose con el hombre horrible?

—Ese no es asunto mío —dijo Niall, viéndose casi tan avergonzado e incómodo como Louis se sentía—. me voy...

—¡Espera! —dijo Louis, saltando a sus pies—. Tú no tienes que irte... no estás interrumpiendo nada importante.

Niall le lanzó una mirada dudosa.

—¡No lo soporto! —dijo Louis y  _oye_ , él no sonaba tan a la defensiva.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —Harry gruñó sin mirarlo.

—¡Ves! —dijo Louis, asintiendo y sonriendo como un loco—. Fue un error y fue desagradable. El peor beso de mi vida, honestamente —Fingió que la situación en sus pantalones no existía.

Harry resopló.

—Igual aquí. No soy un mari...gay hombre.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Seguro, Harry —Niall dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Se pasó la mano por sus mechones de oro, todavía pareciendo un poco incómodo—. En realidad, ¿puedo hablar contigo, Lou? ¿A solas?

Louis se encogió por dentro. Hablar de ello fue lo último que deseaba. Pero Niall era su anfitrión y un amigo... algo así. Sería de mala educación decir que no.

Louis asintió a regañadientes.

—Seguro.

Harry salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.  _Culo._

—Mira —Louis dijo una vez que estaban solos. Dándole una sonrisa incómoda—. Realmente no necesitamos tener esta charla. Sé que él es un asno homofóbico. Fue un error, de verdad. Nunca va a suceder de nuevo.

Niall parecía estar dudando.

—Su homofobia en realidad no es el mayor problema. La cosa es —Suspiró—... no estoy seguro de que debería estar hablando esto contigo  _—Zayn se cabreará—_ pero no puedo no decir nada. Harry... él es malas noticias —dejó escapar una risa—. Sí, es probablemente hipócrita de mí parte... mi novio no es precisamente un santo. Pero Harry siempre me hizo sentir incómodo de una manera diferente.

Louis frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Niall miró su teléfono antes de levantar la mirada de nuevo.

—Harry ha hecho algunas cosas realmente feas en el pasado — Él sonrió torcidamente—. No me malinterpretes... Zayn no es un santo, tampoco, pero es de temperamento frío y calculador. No pierde la calma con facilidad, y en realidad es capaz de amar. Zayn puede ser cruel con sus enemigos, pero ama a su familia y a mí, y es ridículamente protector de las personas que ama. Harry es diferente. No tiene una familia para suavizarlo. Tiene un humor de perros, y se pierde bastante fácilmente. Obviamente, no puedo saber si eso se traduce en sus relaciones...

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, riendo—. ¡No hay ninguna relación entre nosotros!

Niall le dio una mirada extraña.

—No he dicho que la hubiera.

 _Correcto._  Hablando de embarazoso.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías hablar? —dijo incómodamente.

—Una cosa más—dijo Niall, con el ceño fruncido—. Zayn me ha dicho algo acerca de Harry... Dijo que Harry fue criado por una familia muy pasada de moda en un pueblo muy pasado de moda, y es ruso, así que... quiero decir, es un estereotipo de que todos los rusos son homofóbicos—he conocido a gente realmente encantadora, personas que me apoyaron mientras yo estaba en Moscú, y la familia de Zayn es de mente bastante abierta, también—pero hay algo de verdad en ello, lamentablemente. Y al parecer, la familia de Harry era tan homofóbica como podía serlo. Entonces ten cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que en realidad es gay, pero dudo que alguna vez lo admita. Cuanto más te quiera, más te odiará y te culpará de eso.

Louis pasó de un pie al otro.

—De todos modos, ya te advertí ahora —dijo Niall con un encogimiento de hombros—. Sólo para que lo sepas. Lo que haces con esa información es tu elección.

—No tienes que advertirme sobre él —dijo Louis después de aclararse la garganta—. Realmente, lo que viste fue un error — Forzó una sonrisa—. Sé qué tan idiota es. Estaría loco para involucrarme con él.

Niall sonrió.

—Sí, lo estarías. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa antes de agarrar a Hermione y retirarse a su habitación. Una vez dentro, puso a Hermione abajo y la miró.

—Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor —le dijo.

Hermione maulló. Optó por tomarlo como un acuerdo.

—Sí —dijo Louis—. No más besuquearse con matones homofóbicos.

Hermione maulló.

Suspiró antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta detrás de él.

🥀

Harry despertó con la boca llena de pelos. Tosiendo, empujó a la cosa infractora y frunció el ceño hacia ella.

Era un gato. Un gordo y feo gato color jengibre.

Por lo visto, se había meado en su cama.

Agarrando al gato y haciéndolo maullar en protesta, Harry se dirigió hacia la habitación frente a la suya.

La puerta estaba abierta, lo que explicaba cómo el gato había salido, pero después de los últimos días, Harry no estaba de humor para ser comprensivo. Empujó la puerta abierta y cruzó de un tranco hasta la cama.

El ocupante de la cama ni siquiera se movió. Louis estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su estómago, sus labios un poco flojos mientras roncaba suavemente. La vista disparó una nueva oleada de inquietud y cólera.

La mirada de Harry viajó desde el ondulado y castaño pelo, bajando por la curva de la espalda desnuda de Louis, a los hoyuelos gemelos por encima de la generosa elevación de su culo vestido con un pantalón de pijama. Para un modelo, el tipo realmente tenía un gran jodido culo.

—Mantén a tu estúpido gato en tu propia habitación.

Louis no se movió, apenas murmuró algo con voz somnolienta.

—Despierta —Harry puso sus dedos alrededor de un tobillo delgado y apretó. Duro.

Sin reacción.

Miró el culo de Louis. Le picaba la mano. No, golpearlo sería demasiado gay.

Harry movió su mirada hacia el gato en su mano, contemplativo. La cosa fea le regresaba la mirada.

Harry sonrió y lo tiró en la parte superior del cabello de Louis. El gato maulló.

—¿Qué...? —gruñó Louis, rodando sobre su espalda y frotándose los ojos. Acunó al animal asustado contra su pecho desnudo y miró somnoliento a Harry—. ¿Tienes que ser un idiota con animales inocentes, también?

—Ese animal inocente se meó en mi cama.

Louis palmeó al gato en la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mala chica, Hermione. Tú debías haber meado en su cara tonta.

Harry resopló.

—¿Hermione? Pensé que no podrías caer más bajo. ¿Qué hombre adulto llama a su gato como un personaje de un libro infantil?

Louis sonrió, muy dulcemente.

—¡Oh, eres un fan, también! ¿Cuál es tu favorito de la serie de  _Harry Potter?_

Harry le dio una mirada inexpresiva. ¿Este chico pensaba que era gracioso?

—Esta debe ser la  _Sala de los Menesteres(2)_ , porque eres exactamente lo que necesito —dijo Louis, viéndose estúpidamente satisfecho de sí mismo—. Espera, sé algo mejor. Déjame pensar...

 _(2. En la franquicia de Harry Potter, la **Sala de los Menesteres** , también llamada "La Sala que Viene y Va" o "Sala Multipropósitos", es una habitación a la que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tiene una  **necesidad real**. A veces está ahí, y a veces no lo está, pero cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador.)_  

—Por favor, no —dijo Harry—. Te vas a hacer daño.

Louis no pareció perturbado. Su mirada pasó a lucir sus párpados pesados cuando se apoyó contra las almohadas y murmuró, mirando a Harry,

—Debo estar bajo la  _maldición Imperius,_  porque me gustaría hacer algo por ti.

—Eso fue terrible —dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

—¿Lo fue? Tengo una diferente —Los ojos oscuros de Louis permanecían sobre los brazos de Harry—. Puedo ser tu elfo doméstico —dijo—. Haré lo que necesitas, y no necesito nada de ropa,  _Maestro_.

—Eres hilarante —Harry dijo entre dientes—. No.

Como si no lo hubiera oído, Louis dejó que su mirada viajara por el pecho de Harry hasta su entrepierna, vestida sólo con unos calzoncillos negros.

—Incluso dejaría a tu _basilisco_ entrar en mí  _Cámara de los Secretos_  —dijo, lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo obscenamente— . ¿Es esa tu varita o sólo estás feliz de verme?

Harry quería estrangularlo.

—Eres un niño. Un crecido, niño ridículo.

—Eso es un poco inquietante, amigo —dijo Louis—. Espero que no consigas una erección alrededor de niños reales.

—Esto se llama erección matutina —Harry dijo entre dientes, sintiendo el calor subiendo por su cuello. Se paró erguido, negándose a cubrir su polla, porque esto era solamente una erección matutina. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre medio desnudo tumbado en la cama y sus estúpidas insinuaciones. Harry trató de imaginar las cosas más repugnantes que pudo y finalmente sintió su polla suavizarse.

Louis bostezó, pasándose la mano por su  _pelo—de—dormitorio._

—Lo que tú digas, tipo grande. No es cómo si alguna vez hubieras tenido una erección conmigo alrededor antes — parpadeó, los ojos todo saltones e inocentes—.  _Oh, espera_.

Los puños de Harry se apretaron.

—Ayer fue un golpe de suerte. No soy un—

—Homo —Louis terminó amigablemente—. Lo sé, lo sé. Eres un hombre muy recto que sólo suele poner a veces partes de su cuerpo en mi boca —asintió tan solemnemente que era casi imposible decir que estaba tomándole el pelo—. No te culpo. Me han dicho que tengo una boca muy atractiva. Su hermosura debe haber confundido a tu pobre cerebro y engañarte pensando que era una mujer. No te preocupes, le pasa al mejor de nosotros.

Harry resopló.

—El sarcasmo es un signo de inseguridad. Además, tu boca no es tan bonita. Es demasiado amplia y rara. Me recuerda a la de una rana.

Reprimió una sonrisa cuando la expresión de Louis se volvió indignada.

—Ven aquí —dijo Louis, sentándose.

Harry lo miró con recelo.

—¿Para qué?

—Ven aquí —repitió Louis—. ¿A menos que tengas miedo? —Levantó una ceja arrogante, viéndose irritantemente superior y burlón.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo, mirando con desprecio a toda la piel pálida y mechas castañas. El chico le recordaba a  _Blancanieves_... si Blancanieves fuera más alto y masculino.

—Te desafío a que me beses —dijo Louis.

Harry se tensó.

—No, gracias.

Louis sonrió serenamente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de besar mis raros labios parecidos a los de una rana?

Harry no podía recordar la última vez que deliberadamente había tenido que contenerse a sí mismo de callar a alguien. Dios, quería joder a esa pequeña mierda, pero tenía la sensación de que tocar a Louis... sería desaconsejable.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Louis, mirándolo desafiante.

—Yo no tengo que demostrarte nada —dijo Harry.

Louis resopló.

—Yo sabía que diría eso, Hermione —le dijo al gato.

El estúpido gato maulló, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Harry apretó los dientes. Su brazo salió disparado, agarró un puñado de cabello castaño y tiró del otro hombre hacia arriba. Louis gruñó de dolor, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Una vez más, la segura, atrevida fachada se desvaneció, revelando algo que se parecía, mucho, al miedo. 

Eso hizo a Harry detenerse, pero su agarre en el cabello de Louis no se aflojó.

—Corta el rollo —dijo en voz baja, mirando a los ojos de Louis. Su mano libre picaba con la necesidad de tocar esa piel sin defectos, quebrarla. La cerró en un puño a su lado—. Tú realmente no quieres provocarme—dijo con irritación—. No te gustaría lo que le haría a tu bonita piel,  _Blancanieves_.

La nuez de Adán de Louis se balanceó.

—No te tengo miedo —dijo—. No voy a dejar que me intimides —Bajó sus pestañas oscuras—. Está bien, no me beses. Sabía que eras un cobarde. Todos los matones lo son. Hombres como tú siempre recurren a la intimidación física cuando se sienten mal parados y estúpidos.

Harry suspiró con irritación.

—Bien —Se inclinó y se detuvo, mirando los labios de Louis. Se veían muy rojos y muy suaves. No había forma de que el tipo no estuviera usando algo en los labios. De ninguna jodida manera.

Los labios sonrieron.

—¿Estás acobardándote? —dijo Louis.

—¿Qué tienes, doce? No, no estoy acobardándome —Tomó una respiración profunda y apretó sus labios contra el otro hombre. Se retiró rápidamente—. ¿Feliz ahora? —dijo—. Esto no hace nada por mí.

Louis arqueó las cejas.

—¿Llamas a eso un beso? No es de extrañar que tu novia te engañara.

—Débil —dijo Harry, soltando el pelo de Louis y alejándose—. Ahora deja de jodidamente provocarme. No va a funcionar. Si estás tan desesperado por una jodida, apégate a los hombres gays. Estoy seguro de que no serías tan repulsivo para ellos como lo eres para mí.

Observó la expresión de Louis oscurecerse con furia y humillación.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo haré —dijo Louis—. Sal de mi habitación.

Harry lo hizo, dejando la puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de él.

Se paró en el pasillo por un momento, deseando que su cuerpo se relaje.

—¿Qué? —espetó cuando notó a Niall observándolo desde el final del pasillo.

Las cejas de Niall se juntaron mientras miraba con recelo los puños cerrados y la expresión furiosa de Harry.

—No estoy seguro si quiero a un guardaespaldas que no me hace sentir seguro a su alrededor.

—Adelante, dispárame —Harry gruñó mientras acechaba hasta su habitación.

Golpeó la puerta cerrándola también, antes de tirarse contra ella y presionar la palma de su mano en su erección. Joder.

🥀

Harry medio esperaba que Louis estuviera de mal humor en su habitación por el resto del día.

Estaba equivocado.

Louis salió de su habitación por la noche, vestido de punta en blanco en una gran camisa de color negro y pantalones vaqueros negros que eran tan apretados que parecían pintados sobre sus esculpidas piernas. Harry tuvo que arrastrar los ojos de sus muslos, con el ceño fruncido. Los muslos del chico estaban mejor formados que los de la mayoría de las mujeres.

—Voy a salir —Louis anunció a la habitación en general, ignorando por completo a Harry.

Niall, que estaba descansando en el sofá delante de la televisión, frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a ocultarme por siempre y poner mi vida en suspenso por unos cabrones. Voy a salir.

—Al menos lleva a Harry contigo —dijo Niall.

—Soy tu guardaespaldas, no de él — Harry dijo completamente aburrido.

Louis no miró en su camino.

—¿Sabes qué? Es una gran idea —dijo a Niall—. ¡Gracias!

—Mi trabajo es tu seguridad —dijo Harry, mirando a Niall—. No ser niñera de callejeros que tú recolectas.

—No lo menciones —dijo Niall, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Louis. Ambos fingieron no haber oído a Harry. Pequeñas mierdas.

—No voy —dijo Harry.

—Tú vas —dijo Niall—. Sabes que yo estoy perfectamente seguro aquí, así que ve con Lou.

—Tú no me puedes ordenar que vaya.

—Yo puedo, en realidad —dijo Niall, bostezando—. Mientras Zayn está fuera del país, yo soy el que da las órdenes. Y te estoy ordenando que vayas con Louis y te asegures de que no se lastime mientras está fuera.

Harry no estaba seguro de a cuál de ellos odiaba más por el momento.

Se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Unos momentos más tarde, regresó, poniendo la pistola en su funda y encogiéndose en una chaqueta oscura. No dijo nada a los dos hombres, pero su rostro de piedra debe haber dicho todo porque ambos parecían inciertos.

Louis lo miró con cautela antes de cuadrar los hombros y salir del departamento. Harry lo siguió en silencio, el ceño fruncido de su nuca. Sus ojos se posaron en el culo de Louis. Se preguntó cómo el chico incluso se metió en esos pantalones vaqueros. Su culo era muy jodidamente enorme. Y la forma en que Louis caminaba, sus caderas balanceándose así, estaba claramente diseñado para atraer la atención sobre su culo y los formados muslos. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que la pequeña mierda no llevaba ropa interior.

Los veinte minutos conduciendo pasaron en un silencio pétreo. Si el taxista se dio cuenta de la tensión, no dijo nada.

Una vez que llegaron, Harry siguió en silencio al modelo dentro de un club, a una cierta distancia detrás de él.

El club estaba lleno. Louis fue barrido de inmediato por la corriente de personas, y estaba bastante seguro de que Harry lo perdió de vista. Harry no lo hizo, por supuesto. Se apoyó contra la pared y lo observaba de lejos, resbalando dentro de la mentalidad de un guardaespaldas: separado, pero vigilante y alerta.

Louis bebió alguna bebida vistosa en el bar antes de pasar a la pista de baile. No le llevó mucho tiempo para atraer la atención. En poco tiempo, balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el hombro de otro hombre. Manos masculinas tocaron sus caderas mientras su dueño molía su entrepierna contra el culo de Louis.

Harry miró la demostración con creciente disgusto. Ni siquiera era un club gay, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo sabía el hombre que estaba bien bailar de esa manera con un total desconocido? ¿Que no iba a conseguir un puñetazo en la cara por molerse contra el otro hombre? No era como si Louis luciera como un  _twink_ o algo así.

Tal vez fue porque parecía una jodida puta. Los ojos de Harry vagaban sobre la camisa de Louis con desprecio, antes de establecerse una vez más en las manos que sostenían las caderas de Louis. Repugnante.

Miró airadamente las manos del hombre, pero en lugar de desaparecer bajo la fuerza de su mirada, ellas resbalaron por debajo de la escarpada camisa a tientas por el vientre pálido de Louis.

Al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se había puesto rígido, Harry trató de relajarse, pero no podía manejarlo. Observó al tipo amasar el estómago de Louis, su mano deslizándose hacia arriba para acariciar sus pezones. Los labios de Louis se separaron. La zorra estaba claramente disfrutando de sí mismo... disfrutando de tener el pecho manoseado por un total desconocido en público. Harry alzó sus ojos a Louis y lo encontró ya mirándolo sensualmente, con ojos celestes de párpados caídos. Louis sonrió a Harry y desnudó su cuello para el otro tipo, dejándole besar su cuello, mientras que las manos del individuo acariciaban sus pezones. Harry no necesitaba oír para saber que Louis gemía, moliéndose contra el otro hombre.

 _—Puta —_ Harry articuló.

Louis, que nunca dejó de mirarlo, sonrió más ampliamente, sus ojos deslizándose cerrados mientras el otro hombre agarró el bulto debajo de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis.

Harry no se dio cuenta que se estaba moviendo hasta que se encontró a medio camino de la pareja.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, estaba tirando a Louis fuera de los brazos del hombre.

—¿Qué mierda, amigo? —El hombre gritó sobre la música.

Harry no le hizo caso.

—¿Terminaste? —gruñó al oído de Louis.

—¿Terminar qué? —dijo Louis—. Deja ir mi brazo.

—Probándome que otros hombres te quieren. Esto es jodidamente patético.

Louis le frunció el ceño.

—Saca tu cabeza fuera de tu culo, tú culo egocéntrico. No estoy demostrándote nada. Estoy aquí para echar un polvo. Ahora suelta mi brazo y, amablemente, vete a la mierda.

Harry lo miró airadamente.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, con el cuello cubierto de marcas que hicieron apretarse a los puños de Harry.  _Puta, puta, puta,_  golpeaba en sus oídos. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan enojado, sin una buena razón.

—Piérdete, amigo —dijo el otro tipo, tratando de tirar de Louis de nuevo junto a él. Falló, desde luego. Harry tiró de Louis más cerca, sus dedos clavándose en el lado de Louis debajo de la camisa.

—¿Es tu novio o algo así? —El tipo dijo, frunciendo el ceño al brazo de Harry alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

—Sí —Harry mintió, sólo para deshacerse del jodido molesto.

—¡No! —dijo Louis—. ¡No es nada!

El hombre le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Lo siento, yo estoy aquí para divertirme, no involucrarme con lo que jodido sea esto—Y desapareció entre la multitud.

—Argh —dijo Louis, con el ceño fruncido, antes de arrastrar a Harry de la pista de baile. Con su mandíbula apretada, arrastró a Harry hacia el baño desocupado más cercano, tiró de Harry dentro y cerró la puerta. Luego se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Harry en el intestino. Era torpe e inexperto, pero tomó por sorpresa a Harry.

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —gruñó Louis—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Porque te veías desesperado y patético.

—No lo hacía —Louis levantó la barbilla y frunció los labios—. Pero incluso si lo hiciera, ¿qué hay para ti? ¿Por qué estás comportando como... como un padre anticuado protegiendo la virtud de su niña?

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró.

La verdad era, que no tenía ninguna explicación razonable para su comportamiento. Sólo sabía que ver a Louis siendo manoseado por ese hombre le disgustaba. Joder, todavía sentía asco cuando miraba las enrojecidas mordeduras de amor en el pálido cuello de Louis.

—Ustedes dos eran jodidamente repugnantes —dijo Harry—. Moliéndose como pervertidos.

Louis levantó el puño, abriendo y cerrándolo.

—Juro por Dios, nunca he estado tan tentado de volverme violento hasta que te conocí.

Harry resopló.

—Lo siento, amigo. Soy una mala elección para volverte en violento.

Un músculo comenzó a trabajar en la mejilla de Louis.

—¿Estás seguro que no puedo hacerte daño?

—No puedes —dijo Harry. No era en absoluto presumido; eso era sólo una declaración del hecho.

Pero aparentemente, Louis lo tomó como presunción, porque hizo un ruido frustrado, enojado y lanzó el puño hacia la mandíbula de Harry.

Harry lo atrapó y lo empujó contra la puerta con facilidad. Capturando la otra muñeca agitada de Louis, las sujetó juntas por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Jódete! —gruñó Louis, esquivando y casi silbando como un gato salvaje—.Te odio, te odio, te odio...

Harry cerró de golpe su boca en el cuello de Louis, hundiendo los dientes y los labios chupando sobre la roja marca allí.

Louis hizo un ruido de sorpresa antes de que se convirtiera en un gemido largo.

Joder, su piel se sentía increíble y la forma en que olía... Harry necesitaba morderlo ahí, necesitaba follarse ese pálido cuello, necesitaba reemplazar esas marcas con las suyas. Esa necesidad pulsaba a través de su cuerpo, haciendo a su cabeza girar, y chupó más duro, fuerte y rápido, y necesitaba... necesitaba... él...

Molió sus caderas contra las de Louis y oyó un gemido... no estaba seguro de quién fue, pero pronto ya no importó, porque ellos estaban rodando como jodidos animales, como adolescentes calientes, con bajos ruidos inhumanos saliendo de sus bocas, mientras que sus pollas se frotaban, vestidas, juntas. No era suficiente.

Harry buscó entre sus cuerpos con su mano libre, haciendo un gruñido de frustración cuando los estúpidos pantalones vaqueros de Louis se negaron a ser bajados. Finalmente, les dio un tirón hacia abajo, haciendo a Louis aullar.

—¡Duele, idiota!

—Si tú no llevaras jeans de zorra dos tallas más pequeños, no dolería —Harry disparó de vuelta, antes de empujar a Louis de cara a la pared. Se pegó al suave, delicioso olor de la piel en la nuca de Louis y hurgó en su propia cremallera.

Ambos gimieron cuando Harry empujó su polla con fugas contra la grieta de Louis. Harry miró hacia abajo, viendo con fascinación los globos perfectos del culo de Louis. Su enrojecida polla lucía obscena y sucia contra ellos.

—No me vas a follar en seco —dijo Louis con voz ronca.

_¿Follarlo?_

El mero pensamiento sacudió el cuerpo de Harry, limpiando algo de la niebla lujuriosa de su cerebro.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Aquí —dijo Louis, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Sólo cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que las manos de Louis estaban libres, se dio cuenta de dónde estaban las suyas. Estaban agarrando las caderas de Louis, sus pulgares amasando sus sedosas, suaves, lozanas, nalgas con avidez.

—¿Vas a joderme o no? —dijo Louis, con la voz tensa—. Si no es así, voy a buscar a otro hombre para hacerlo. Alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo.

Por encima de su cadáver.

Harry tomó el condón y el paquete de lubricante de la mano de Louis.

—Para el registro —dijo, silbando un poco mientras rodaba el condón y lo alisaba por su polla dolorida—. Esto no me convierte en un gay.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Louis mientras Harry untaba el resto del lubricante en su agujero—. Eres la definición de hétero. Más hétero que hétero...  _Ngh_  —Sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido silencioso cuando Harry empujó dentro de él.

—Espera —dijo Louis, jadeando—. Dame un segundo.

Harry no estaba seguro de poder. Apretó los dientes por la tensión alrededor de su polla, su visión nadando de necesidad. Enterró la cara contra la sudorosa nuca de Louis, probando la piel allí, desesperado por moverse, por joder. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan desesperado por joder a alguien, obtener su polla dentro, y joder, joder, y joder.

—Vamos —dijo Louis finalmente, relajado—. Muévete.

Jodidas gracias.

Harry se retiró y luego empujó dentro, los dedos agarrando la suave carne del culo de Louis.

 _—Oh —_ Louis respiró, apoyando la frente contra la puerta empujando su culo de nuevo contra la polla de Harry. Dios, la forma en que se veía... camisa de color negro terminando justo por encima de su culo perfecto, vaqueros negros derribados por sus muslos musculosos, esculturales, largas, interminables piernas... Joder.

Harry tenía que joderlo. Sólo tenía qué hacerlo. Entonces lo hizo, gruñendo mientras empujaba en la perfecta estrechez... la perfecta estrechez del culo de un hombre, jodido infierno... mordiendo y besando el cuello de Louis, dedos dejando moretones sobre su piel clara.

Ninguno de ellos era particularmente silencioso, gimiendo y gruñendo mientras Harry golpeaba en Louis, sus gemidos llegando a ser obscenamente ruidosos...

Tomó a Harry varios momentos para darse cuenta de que los golpes que podía oír venían desde el exterior: alguien estaba golpeando la puerta, queriendo usar el retrete.

Se puso rígido, su polla todavía dentro de Louis. Mierda. Alguien estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta mientras él tenía su polla en otro hombre.  _Mierda._

—No te atrevas a parar —Louis dijo con voz ronca, sonando completamente jodido—. Por favor—por favor, no pares. Tan bueno.

Las caderas de Harry se movieron por su propia voluntad, su polla pistoneando dentro y fuera del agujero de Louis mientras alguien exigía entrar al baño. Esto era equivocado, enfermo, pervertido, pero no podía parar, no podía hacer nada más que desear y tomar. Apenas registró a Louis acariciando su propia polla desesperadamente, quejidos saliendo de su boca mientras Harry empujaba más fuerte dentro de él.

—Sí, ahí _—vamos—más duro —_ dijo con voz ronca, y Harry lo jodió con más fuerza, girando sus caderas un poco, sintiendo que moriría si tuviera que parar.

—Más duro —exigió Louis, lloriqueando.

Dios, él era jodidamente insaciable, nacido para tomar una polla.

Harry apretó los dientes, jodiendo a Louis a un ritmo brutal ahora, como un animal jodiendo a una perra en celo. Finalmente, Louis gritó y se quedó deshuesado contra la puerta. Se corrió, Harry entendió aturdido. Había hecho a otro hombre correrse con su verga.

—Jodidos pervertidos, consíganse una puta habitación —gritó el hombre al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Maricones!

Su cuerpo se estremeció con la perversa excitación y Harry se encontró corriéndose también, gimiendo en voz baja.

Tardó varios minutos para recuperar la función cerebral.

Lo primero que registró fue la música. Un club. Estaban en el club. Y tuvo sexo con un hombre.

Harry abrió los ojos. Su boca estaba todavía en la nuca de Louis.

Dio un paso atrás lentamente, mirando las marcas de mordeduras rojas en el cuello de Louis.

Se sacó el condón, lo ató, y lo arrojó en un contenedor de basura. Dando la espalda a Louis, subió su bragueta, sus dedos lentos y torpes. Podía oír el movimiento detrás de él, un gruñido, un roce de ropa.

Con el cuerpo rígido, Harry esperó a que el otro hombre dijera algo burlón. Trató de pensar en sus respuestas.  _No soy un homo. Esto fue un error. Esto es tu culpa. No soy gay. Soy un normal, hombre heterosexual._

Pero Louis no dijo nada. La siguiente cosa que Harry escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Louis había desaparecido.

🥀

Louis cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y lentamente se acercó a su cama. Dejándose caer sobre ella, miró sus elegantes botas  _Saint Laurent_ , pero se sentía como un estúpido, iluso de dieciséis años, de nuevo.

Cuando tenía dieciséis, había tenido un enamoramiento enorme con el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, Mike Fletcher. Dios, esto era tan cliché: el raro,  _geek_ marica local (y ellos nunca se preocuparon cuando Louis dijo que era bi) suspirando por el chico más popular de la escuela, que era recto como una flecha en lo que concernía a todos. Mike Fletcher no había sido recto como una flecha... al menos era lo suficientemente gay como para permitir que Louis lo chupe cuando no lo estaba llamando maricón en los pasillos de la escuela. Mike nunca le había correspondido, no lo tocó, porque, según él, no era puto. Mike nunca lo había besado, pero el Louis de dieciséis años era lo suficientemente ingenuo e iluso como para pensar que Mike estaba sólo negando sus sentimientos... él no dejaría que Louis chupara su polla si no tuviera sentimientos genuinos por él. Fue mucho más tarde que Louis se había dado cuenta de que lo que él y Mike tenían ni siquiera era sexo; era una devoción incondicional, unilateral. Cuando Louis le dijo a Mike que estaba enamorado de él y quería más de su relación, Mike se rió en su cara y dijo:

—¿Qué relación?

Habían pasado años, pero Louis todavía recordaba la inflexión en la voz de Mike y la burla en su cara, cuando se lo había dicho. Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente para Mike pisotear el corazón de Louis, él y sus amigos, literalmente, patearon sus sentimientos fuera de él más tarde ese día. Mike rió mientras sus amigos lo usaban como saco de boxeo.

Después de eso, Louis había hecho todo lo posible para permanecer lejos de Mike Fletcher, pero este no lo dejaría en paz. Casi un año más tarde, Mike fue el que atrapó a Louis dándole una mamada a su primer novio, Bill. Mike tomó una foto de ellos, y el resto, como dicen, es historia. Bill, que no había estado fuera, fue obligado a salir del armario y condenado al ostracismo por su propia familia. Un mes más tarde, de pie justo frente a la tumba de Bill y sintiendo las miradas de juicio de la gente sobre él, Louis se prometió a sí mismo:  _nunca otra vez._  Ya no se involucraría con tipos que intimidaban a otros para ocultar su propia sexualidad. Los tipos como Mike nunca cambiaban. Eran del tipo de casarse jóvenes, producir  _dos—punto—cinco_  niños, y joderse a algún maricón ingenuo a un costado antes de regresar con su esposa perfecta.  _Nunca otra vez._

Y ahora, casi diez años más tarde, Louis se sentía enfermo del estómago, ardiendo de vergüenza, porque era Mike Fletcher una vez más, ¿verdad? Aparentemente, seguía siendo tan estúpido y débil como lo había sido en aquel entonces.

Jesús, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo ir en contra de sus propios principios y dejar que otro homofóbico, imbécil en el armario lo follara? En Moscú no había tenido vergüenza, porque sentía que estaba enseñando al burro homofóbico una lección. Lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos días —burlándose de Harry y provocándolo— estaba peligrosamente cerca del flirteo. Lo que había pasado en el club no fue una lección. Sólo había estado ausente, con ganas de rascarse la picazón y follar, profundo y duro.

Harry lo había llamado una puta. Harry tenía razón.

Incluso ahora, solamente pensando en ello y recordando lo que había sentido causaba que la polla de Louis temblara, con vergonzosa excitación bañándolo una vez más.

 _Idiota_. Era un idiota. Ya no era el adolescente impopular de aspecto raro y pálido como la muerte. Tenía decenas de hombres y mujeres compitiendo por su atención. Y sin embargo, tenía que ir y ser jodido por un hombre que estaba completamente desacomplejado sobre su homofobia.

Algo suave rozó contra su tobillo. Louis miró hacia abajo

—Soy un desastre, ¿verdad? —dijo, recogiendo a su gata y acunándola contra su pecho. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y comenzó a acariciarla, tratando de vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento.

No funcionó.

La peor parte fue... que le había gustado esto. Le había gustado volver loco a Harry, haciéndolo perderse, sintiendo los gruñidos bajos de Harry contra su oído, sintiendo los dedos de Harry agarrando sus caderas mientras que no podía dejar de joderlo. Había sido una sensación tan poderosa. Lo había excitado casi tanto como la gruesa polla en su interior.

Se había marchado antes de que Harry pudiera arrojar su habitual mierda homofóbica... y también porque se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Avergonzado de amarlo tanto, avergonzado por caer en el mismo agujero de conejo en que había caído cuando era un adolescente, y avergonzado por romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo en la tumba del chico muerto.

—¿Por qué soy tan idiota? —Louis susurró con una sonrisa sin humor.

Hermione maulló.

—Sí —dijo Louis, cerrando los ojos. Se puso tenso al oír el sonido de pasos en el pasillo.

Harry estaba de vuelta, también.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta.

Louis se puso rígido, con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

¿Iba a entrar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para decir a Louis que no era gay? ¿Para darle una paliza? O tal vez... ¿para arrastrarse encima de él para otra ronda?

Louis se odiaba a sí mismo por la pequeña emoción que sentía ante la idea.

Los pasos sonaron de nuevo, y entonces la puerta frente a su habitación fue cerrada.

Louis exhaló, sin saber si estaba decepcionado o aliviado por la falta de confrontación con Harry.

Calculando que la costa estaba clara, Louis salió de la habitación. Estaba sediento como el demonio.

Caminó hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Niall estaba allí. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, hablando por teléfono. Estaba hablando con su novio, Louis se dio cuenta. Antes de que pudiera salir para dar a Niall privacidad, oyó su propio nombre y se detuvo.

—Eso no depende de ti, Zayn —dijo Niall.

Louis había conocido al novio de Niall sólo una vez y no estaba seguro de qué pensar del hombre. Zayn Malik era un hombre imponente, hermoso, con aire de poder y autoridad sobre él, pero sus fríos ojos mieles pusieron a Louis los pelos de punta. Parecían leer todos sus pensamientos y ver directamente a través de él. Zayn le dio la impresión de un hombre que no vacilaría en usar tu debilidad contra ti. Louis no podía imaginar a un hombre menos adecuado para un sujeto suave, romántico, como Niall, pero ellos parecían funcionar.

—Vamos, Zayn —dijo Niall, sonando divertido y un poco resignado—. Me siento como Rapunzel así —Se rio suavemente—. Incluso tengo el pelo dorado.

Lo que dijo Zayn, hizo que Niall sonriera ligeramente.

—Suficiente —dijo—. No soy ni descuidado ni torpe, Zayn. Louis es un amigo y necesita ayuda. Sé que estás preocupado, pero no cederé en esto.

Una pausa.

—Sobre eso —dijo Niall—. No quiero a Harry alrededor de mi casa.

La respuesta de Zayn hizo a Niall rodar los ojos.

—Es un gilipollas homofóbico —dijo Niall.

Una pausa.

—No, no lo ha hecho, pero mi casa es mi lugar seguro —dijo Niall—. No quiero gente como él cerniéndose sobre mí y mis invitados. Sé que está molestando a Louis —Niall suspiró—. Bien. ¿Pero cuándo vienes a casa?

Hubo una pausa de nuevo.

Niall hizo un puchero.

—Eso no es pronto —Se mordió el labio—. Te extraño. La cama está fría y vacía sin ti.

La respuesta de Zayn hizo a Niall sonreír suavemente.

—Sí —dijo—. Por favor, ten cuidado. Te amo.

Louis sintió algo en su pecho anudarse. Había habido un momento en que había soñado con el amor, también, de tener una pareja estable con quien pasar su vida. Un tiempo en el que no había tenido miedo de lastimarse... no podía imaginar siquiera resultar herido por amor. Se sentía como si hubiera sido en otra vida.

Niall colgó y suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos.

Louis se aclaró la garganta y entró en la cocina.

—Lo siento, no quería escuchar, pero... voy a mudarme si tu novio está en contra...

—No importa —dijo Niall, levantando su cabeza—. Solamente está preocupado por mí —Su expresión se hizo curiosa cuando sus ojos barrieron sobre Louis, demorándose en su cuello. Niall sonrió—. ¿Tuviste suerte esta noche?

_No exactamente._

Louis se encogió de hombros y fue a servirse un vaso de agua.

—¿Se comportó Harry? Lo vi cuando regresó. Era como una nube oscura —Niall rio—. Cuando él me gruñó, sonó como un trueno.

Louis tragó su agua y dejó el vaso en el mostrador al lado del lavabo.

—Sí —dijo, contento de estar de espaldas a Niall y no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Una nueva ola de vergüenza y mortificación lavó sobre él. Niall lo juzgaría si se enterara de lo que Louis había permitido que suceda. Demonios, Louis juzgaría el infierno fuera de sí mismo si estuviera en el lugar de Niall. Pero, de nuevo, Niall estaba saliendo con un ruso.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Louis después de un momento de vacilación. Siempre le había gustado Niall  _—era fácil de agradar—_  pero él y Niall eran apenas amigos casuales. Louis no pensó que nunca hubieran hablado de algo serio.

—Seguro —dijo Niall, viéndolo con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo puede a Zayn no importarle la homofobia de Harry?

Una arruga apareció entre las cejas de Niall.

—No es que a Zayn no le importe... sólo que sabe que es la forma en que Harry es —suspiró—. Hay que entender que las cosas son diferentes en Rusia, sobre todo en el campo. La homofobia se considera la norma socialmente aceptable en lugar de algo de mente cerrada y malo. Es terrible, lo sé, pero es lo que es.

—¿Por qué Zayn no es homofóbico, también, entonces?

Niall hizo una mueca.

—Zayn tiene sus momentos, también. Y su situación es bastante singular: la mayor parte de su familia vive en Suiza, y él pasa mucho tiempo en los EE.UU. y Europa. Ha estado sometido a la homofobia en menor grado que la mayoría de los rusos — Niall se encogió de hombros—. Esto ayuda a que Zayn sea muy abierto cuando se trata de sexo, por lo que no fue un salto tan grande para él —hizo una mueca—. Todavía hay momentos en los que quiero golpearlo. Zayn no se considera gay, dice que está conmigo porque me quiere a mí, no a mi polla —Una risa suave, bastante atontada, apareció en la cara de Niall—. Eso me enloquece un poco, pero también es algo dulce ¿no? Yo lo amo y él me ama. Nadie es perfecto. Algunas cosas lo valen. El amor lo vale.

Louis sonrió débilmente. No sabía si se sentía celoso o aterrado por Niall. ¿Cómo podría Niall permitirse estar tan ido por un hombre que ni siquiera se identificaba como gay? Esto era una receta para la angustia... o la felicidad, si los sentimientos de Zayn eran genuinos.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Niall, dándole una larga mirada.

—Sólo por curiosidad —Louis fingió un bostezo—. Estoy hecho polvo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijo Niall, algo como un parpadeo de diversión en sus ojos.

Louis corrió fuera de la cocina, esperando no ser un libro abierto.

Llegó a una parada abrupta en el pasillo. La puerta del cuarto de Harry estaba abierta.

Mojando sus labios, se acercó a ella tan silenciosamente como pudo y se asomó a la grieta.

Sin camisa, Harry estaba haciendo flexiones con un brazo, sus músculos moviéndose y flexionándose con gotas de sudor goteando por su columna vertebral.

Louis tragó saliva y apartó la vista.

Volvió a su habitación, preguntándose si el riesgo de ser secuestrado por los locos homofóbicos era preferible a permanecer bajo el mismo techo que Harry.

—Voy a ignorarlo mañana —Louis dijo a Hermione.

Ella le dio una mirada inexpresiva. Louis suspiró, se dejó caer en su cama, y cubrió su cabeza con una almohada.

Incluso su gato tonto lo estaba juzgando.

🥀

Normalmente, Louis era una persona mañanera. Sin embargo, después de pasar la mitad de la noche despierto, dando vueltas, realmente no apreciaba ser groseramente despertado por una llamada telefónica de su agente.

_—...vamos,_ _levántate_ _..._

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo Louis con ojos legañosos, frotándoselos.

Zoe suspiró.

_—¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije? El rodaje de "_ _Gentleman's_ _Gentleman_ _" se inicia en cuatro horas. ¿Te has olvidado de la sesión de fotos? Espero que hayas estado manteniéndote en forma y comiendo en forma saludable._

Louis pensó culpablemente en el helado que había comido el día anterior mientras echaba humo por las palabras de Harry.

—Por supuesto —mintió. Había sabido que tenía la sesión de fotos muy pronto, pero la fecha se había deslizado de su mente con toda la emoción de los últimos días.

 _—Bueno —_ dijo Zoe— _. A pesar de que no queremos que te veas demasiado perfecto. Ya sabes a "_ _Gentleman's_ _Gentleman_ _" le gusta un aspecto más auténtico y natural. Van a hacer el rodaje de la primera parte de la sesión de fotos en tu ciudad natal... recuerdas eso, ¿verdad?_

Louis bostezó, tratando de despertar por completo y falló.

—Seguro —dijo. Lo recordaba. Aquella revista pisaba la línea fina entre la moda y el arte. A los editores le gustaba cuando sus sesiones de fotos contaban una historia coherente o al menos enviaban un mensaje significativo; les gustaba utilizar la historia personal del modelo de inspiración. Era muy diferente de los márgenes habituales de Louis en las revistas de moda.

Había estado un poco indeciso sobre aceptar el trabajo al principio. No estaba seguro de que quisiera compartir con el mundo lo perdedor que había sido en su juventud. Fue Zoe quien lo había convencido de que además de los beneficios financieros, una extensión de este tipo también enviaría un poderoso mensaje a todos los que luchan, los adolescentes deprimidos por ahí: que alguien en la parte inferior de la escala social podría llegar a tener gran éxito como adulto. Eso finalmente había convencido a Louis de hacer el show.

 _—¡Muy bien, entonces! —_ dijo Zoe _—_ _. Sólo una cosa más, amor: necesitarás un guardaespaldas. El ataque que sufriste está en todas las noticias. No puedes ser visto en público desprotegido, eso daría una mala imagen a la agencia. Hemos encontrado a alguien para ti, y debe estar allí para recogerte en media hora._

—Bien —dijo Louis con un suspiro.

_—Buena suerte._

—Gracias —dijo Louis y colgaron.

Miró el reloj. Esperaba que la agencia fuera capaz de encontrar un guardaespaldas decente en tan poco tiempo. Louis no era ni estúpido ni descuidado. La sesión de fotos era de conocimiento público. Sería al aire libre durante la mayor parte de ella. Era una oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo.

Tratando de sacudirse el nudo de aprensión en su intestino, Louis se levantó de la cama.

Después de terminar su rutina de la mañana y vestirse, Louis salió de su habitación. Tenía que decirle a Niall que saldría por el día.

Niall estaba en la cocina. No estaba solo.

Louis no dejó que sus pasos vacilaran cuando vio a Harry enfrascado en una conversación con Niall. Ambos lo miraron cuando entró en la cocina.

—Buenos días —dijo Louis, sirviéndose una taza de té.

—¿Vas a salir? —dijo Niall.

—Sí, para una sesión de fotos en mi ciudad natal.

—Cancélalo —dijo Harry.

Louis, quien hasta ese momento había estado ignorando con éxito a Harry, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Disculpa?

Había esperado que Harry evitara sus ojos después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero encontró con su mirada muerta a Louis.

—Cancélalo —repitió—. Mi contacto en la policía acaba de llamar. Uno de los detenidos habló. Aparentemente, sus amigos están planeando algo grande para el día de hoy.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué hoy?

—Es el  _Día Para Salir del Armario_ , Lou—Niall le recordó.

—Oh —Louis dijo en voz baja—. Eso se escapó por completo de mi mente —miró a Harry—. ¿El tipo dijo exactamente lo que esos locos estaban planeando?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo sabe que van a atacar a dos figuras públicas  _LGBT_ hoy. Luego que el ataque hacia ti falló, tú eres una elección obvia. Ese tipo de cultos tienden a obsesionarse en las cosas.

—¿Cuánta gente sabe que tienes una sesión de fotos hoy? — dijo Niall.

Louis apretó los labios.

—Es de conocimiento público. No hay ningún punto en mantenerlo en secreto de todos modos, porque la mayoría de las sesiones se hace en lugares públicos.

—Vas a tener que cancelarlo —dijo Niall con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo —dijo Louis.

Harry se burló.

—Deja de ser un pequeño idiota obstinado...

—Realmente no puedo— dijo Louis, mirándolo—. Firmé un contrato. La revista no retrasará el rodaje. Ellos tienen que cumplir —miró a Niall—. No te preocupes, la agencia va a enviar un guardaespaldas para mí.

El intercomunicador zumbó.

—Ese es probablemente él —dijo Louis, y fue a abrir.

Tardó unos diez minutos antes de que la seguridad de la planta baja de Niall diera todo por despejado y permitiera al guardaespaldas pasar al departamento.

—¿Sabes si es bueno? —Harry dijo repentinamente mientras todos esperaban en la sala de estar. 

Sorprendido de que Harry se preocupara en absoluto, Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me reuní con él.

Harry le dio una mirada dura.

—Permíteme aclarar esto: estás confiando en un hombre que nunca antes has visto en tu vida, un hombre del que ni siquiera conoces sus credenciales. ¿Sabes cuántos aficionados se convierten en guardaespaldas para hacer dinero rápido?

Sintiendo su cara caliente otra vez, Louis lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo Harry siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentirse estúpido con tanta facilidad?

—La agencia no contrataría a un aficionado —dijo rígidamente.

—Bien —dijo Harry—. Vamos a comprobarlo —Vestido de negro, como de costumbre, se dirigió al ascensor y adoptó una posición al lado de él.

Como se esperaba, unos momentos después, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Al segundo que el guardaespaldas cruzó el umbral, Harry lo tenía en una llave de presa con su arma presionando violentamente en la sien del hombre. El tipo era incluso más grande que Harry, pero no pareció ayudarle en absoluto, y Harry lo empujó lejos.

—¿Ese es tu guardaespaldas profesional? —dijo Harry con disgusto.

Louis frunció el ceño al desconocido.

—Yo te alentaba —le dijo de mal humor—. Ahora tengo que aguantar el regodeo de aquel tipo.

—Louis, parece que Harry tiene razón —Niall dijo de mala gana—. Este sujeto no es claramente muy bueno. Sin ánimo de ofender —agregó con una mirada al desconocido, que parecía estar desgarrado entre verse avergonzado y molesto.

Louis suspiró.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga? No tengo tiempo para encontrar otro guardaespaldas.

Niall sonrió disculpándose.

—Siempre está Harry.

—No —dijeron Louis y Harry juntos antes de mirarse uno al otro.

Niall fue al sillón, recogió el libro que había dejado tirado, y dijo,

—Harry, te estoy prestando a Louis. Y antes de que protestes, Zayn me dio permiso para prestarte, siempre y cuando yo me quede en casa, y no tengo ninguna intención de moverme de este sofá en cualquier momento pronto. Si tienes algún problema con eso, discútelo con Zayn —Niall sonrió serenamente antes de volver a su libro.

Louis no sabía si reír o llorar. Obviamente, Niall pensó que le estaba haciendo un favor, y Louis no podía decirle exactamente por qué era todo lo contrario.

Con un suspiro, despidió al guardaespaldas que la agencia había enviado, recogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Louis sintió más que oyó a Harry seguirlo, el cuerpo grande de Harry poniéndolo en el borde en lugar de hacerlo sentirse seguro. Su piel todavía se sentía demasiado caliente, sus músculos nerviosos, y sus pensamientos más nebulosos de lo que le habría gustado.

Dios, esto iba a ser un día largo.

🥀

La ciudad natal de Louis resultó ser una pequeña ciudad costera. Una brisa fría sopló en la cara de Harry mientras permanecía parado a unos pies de distancia de donde el fotógrafo había instalado su equipo. La playa cubierta de guijarros estaba abandonada por lo que Harry podía ver, pero se mantuvo alerta, su mirada escaneando la playa y evitando concentrarse por demasiado tiempo en la sesión de fotos que estaba teniendo lugar a unos pies de distancia.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar.

Supo, por lo que había oído por casualidad, que esta parte de la sesión de fotos se suponía que tendría que capturar al hombre que Louis era ahora. Aparentemente requería aquellos pantalones ajustados, chaquetas  _Gucci_ , botas de terciopelo  _Saint_ _Laurent_ , y humeantes miradas a la cámara. Harry había tenido que morderse la lengua, porque todos esos trajes eran muy poco prácticos para el lugar en que estaban. No había dicho nada. Había llegado a la conclusión de que cuanto menos hablara con Louis, mejor. Se sentía como si cada vez que ellos hablaban discutían— de algún modo terminaban invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, lo cual era algo que Harry estaba determinado a evitar después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Presionó sus labios juntos y examinó a lo largo de la playa de nuevo.

No iba a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Si Harry pudiera blanquear su cerebro, lo haría. Pero al menos era bueno en compartimentar. No iba a pasar el día pensando en cosas que no debería estar pensando... cosas que no deberían haber ocurrido. Era un profesional.

—Separa tus labios un poco, amor —dijo el fotógrafo, y la mirada de Harry se fijó en el modelo de nuevo.

Louis estaba recostado sobre una gran roca, su largo y castaño cabello barrido hacia atrás por la brisa, sus pálidos dedos tirando del cuello de su polera negra sobre su barbilla. El contraste entre su piel blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño, ojos celestes, tela oscura, y rojos, labios mordidos era increíble. Harry no era ningún fotógrafo o artista, pero incluso él podía ver lo hermoso que... que la sesión era.

—Perfecto —dijo el fotógrafo—. Eres magnífico, amor.

Louis le sonrió.

—Eres un adulador, Matt, pero no va a funcionar.

El fotógrafo rió.

—No puedes culpar a un tipo por tratar. Tal vez un día voy a agotar tu paciencia y estarás de acuerdo en ir a una cita conmigo.

Harry se burló. ¿Y ese hombre era un profesional?

—Tal vez yo lo haría si no estuvieras felizmente casado —dijo Louis con un resoplido.

—Vamos, Alisa y yo somos una pareja moderna, de mente abierta —dijo Matt, sonriendo—. Ella pediría ver. Diablos, ella querría unirse a nosotros.

Louis negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

—Lo siento, pero sabes mis reglas, Matt: no me involucro con personas tomadas. Se vuelve muy complicado —Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Harry—. Siempre pregunto si son solteros. A veces ellos mienten, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Harry frunció sus labios y miró hacia otro lado, por primera vez, realmente teniendo en cuenta que tal vez Louis realmente no supiera que Nina había estado en pareja.

—Muy bien, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho. Debemos pasar a tu antigua escuela antes de que llueva —dijo Matt, su tono volviendo a ser profesional después de haber sido rechazado.

Matt, Louis, y el estilista charlaron amigablemente mientras se dirigían hacia la ciudad. Harry los siguió en silencio, observando su entorno.

La ciudad era pequeña y pintoresca, el tipo de lugar donde todo el mundo conocía probablemente los negocios de todos los demás. Harry miró a Louis y trató de imaginar estar fuera y orgulloso en una ciudad como esta.

Parecía que no era el único pensando eso.

—No queremos centrarnos demasiado en la homofobia en las pequeñas ciudades —Matt dijo mientras caminaban hacia colegio de bachillerato de Louis—. Nos gustaría que nuestro mensaje sea positivo. Así que decidimos centrarnos en el momento justo después de que decidiste no ocultar lo que eres y obligaste a la gente a aceptar tu sexualidad.

—Pero nunca he escondido mi sexualidad —dijo Louis con una pequeña mueca.

El estilista asintió.

—Lo sabemos. Quiere decir el tiempo después de que tus compañeros de clase homofóbicos intimidaron a tu novio hasta que... —Ella se interrumpió, viéndose incómoda.

—Se suicidó —Louis terminó por ella en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo ella tragando—. Tú nos dijiste que después de eso llegaste a ser más desafiante y audaz con tu ropa. Queremos replicar eso, obviamente, con la ropa de diseño, pero lo más cercano a diecisiete años de edad que podamos.

Louis asintió, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que parecía bastante incómodo y tenso. La tensión en sus hombros parecía crecer cuando entraron en su antigua escuela.

—Vamos a tener un aula vacía para nosotros mismos —dijo Matt.

Louis no dijo nada, sus ojos celestes parpadeando por todos los pasillos de la escuela, su cara más pálida que de costumbre. Estaba claro que no tenía buenos recuerdos de este lugar.

—El maestro de educación física dijo que estaba bien si tomamos fotos en el gimnasio también —dijo el estilista—. Un hombre muy útil, cerca de tu edad, dijo que te conocía de la escuela. El Sr. Fletcher era...

La cabeza de Louis azotó hacia ella.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Sr. Fletcher?

¿Su voz sonó un poco tensa?

La estilista asintió.

—Sí, el maestro de educación física. Creo que su nombre es Mike. ¿Lo conociste?

—Sí —dijo Louis tras una breve pausa, mirando hacia otro lado—. Sí. Yo lo conocí.

Harry frunció el ceño a su espalda, preguntándose.

La segunda parte de la sesión de fotos era completamente diferente de la primera. Habían desaparecido las chaquetas de diseño de lujo y los pantalones. Louis ahora estaba vestido con vaqueros y camisetas estampadas que prácticamente gritaban extravagante. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo a Harry mirar. Louis llevaba delineador de ojos y esmalte de uñas.

Capturando la mirada de Harry, Louis levantó las cejas, determinación y desafío en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —dijo, ladeando la cadera contra el escritorio, mientras que los otros dos hombres discutían acerca de la configuración y la iluminación—. ¿Algún problema?

Estaba buscando una pelea, Harry se dio cuenta, mirando a Louis con ojos entrecerrados. Algo había puesto a Louis al límite. Tal vez era el entorno —no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que Louis había sido intimidado aquí— pero Harry tenía una corazonada de que no era sólo eso.

—No realmente —dijo Harry—. Pero si tu te veías así en la escuela, no es de extrañar que fueras intimidado. Esto es prácticamente una invitación—. No podía imaginar a un alumno llevando delineador de ojos y esmalte de uñas en Rusia.

Louis se rió sin humor.

—Se habían metido conmigo mucho antes de que yo comenzara a usar esmalte de uñas. Esto —hizo un gesto con la mano sobre sí mismo—... era sólo un gran  _jódete_  para los pendejos que intimidaron a Bill, nada más.

Harry se le quedó mirando. Había algo que no entendía.

—Tú eres bi —dijo—. ¿Por qué no salías con chicas? Podrías haberte evitado todo eso.

—Incluso si hubiera salido sólo con niñas, eso no me habría hecho hétero —respondió Louis—. No funciona de esa forma. Incluso si algún día conociera a una mujer maravillosa, me casara con ella, y me quedara con ella por el resto de mi vida, no va a cambiar el hecho de que soy bisexual. Yo realmente prefiero los hombres a las mujeres. ¿Por qué iba a ocultar lo que soy y estar satisfecho con pretender ser algo que no soy? Es el principio de la cosa.

 _—El Principio de la cosa_  —repitió Harry—. No sé si eso es estúpidamente idealista o simplemente estúpido.

Los labios de Louis se torcieron.

—Gracias.

—Eso no fue un cumplido.

—Es lo más bonito que me has dicho.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Si estuvieras en Rusia, habrías conseguido ser golpeado o arrestado; quizá peor si tuvieras mala suerte.

Louis le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Desafortunadamente, la homofobia no se limita a Rusia — dijo—. Pero sí, creciendo en ese tipo de ambiente no podría haber sido fácil para ti.

Harry se puso rígido.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Louis se humedeció los labios y abrió su boca...

—Amor, ¡estamos listos para ti! —Matt llamó y Louis se alejó sin una segunda mirada para él.

Harry no miró el rodaje. Había sólo una cantidad de Louis haciendo ojos de dormitorio frente a la cámara que él podría tomar. Sintiéndose inquieto, Harry salió del salón para fumar un cigarrillo en el pasillo.

—¡No se supone que....  _Whoa_ _,_  tranquilo, amigo! —El recién llegado miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, al arma de Harry—. ¿Un gatillo muy fácil?

Harry barrió su mirada sobre el hombre. Era alto y muscular de una construcción similar a Harry, en realidad, salvo que el tipo era tal vez un par de años más joven que él.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy el maestro de educación física, Mike Fletcher. Realmente no aprecio que estés apuntando esa cosa en mí, amigo.

Correcto. El maestro de educación física que el estilista había mencionado. Harry bajó el arma, pero no la metió en su pistolera.

El hombre se relajó.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema aquí?

Harry miró de nuevo al salón de clases, donde el rodaje todavía estaba en marcha. No había ocurrido nada mientras había estado distraído.

Fletcher aspiró una fuerte inhalación.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y encontró al tipo mirando a Louis. Harry frunció los labios, molestia quemando dentro de él. Había algo en esa mirada que no le gustaba.

—¿Conoces a ese modelo? —dijo Harry.

Los ojos de Fletcher rompieron de nuevo en Harry, su mano volando a frotar su nariz y un feo rubor arrastrándose hasta su cuello.

—Estábamos en la misma clase. No es que fuéramos amigos ni nada —Resopló con aire de suficiencia—. No estábamos exactamente en el mismo círculo social, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Harry no dijo nada, y el tipo continuó, hablando rápido, como si hubiera estado muriéndose por hablar con alguien acerca de ello. —No se veía nada como eso en aquel entonces. Era una pequeña cosa pálida, todo ojos y labios, y un maricón en llamas. Tú sabes qué es homosexual, ¿verdad? Todos nosotros sabíamos aquello en la escuela. Todo el mundo sabía que tragaba polla. Rogó para chupar la mía, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no soy homo, pero sentí pena por él y lo dejé un par de veces.

—Realmente —dijo Harry sin ninguna inflexión, sintiendo su apretón sobre el arma apretarse. Aflojó y enfundó el arma.

—Sí. Obviamente, eso no significó nada para mí. Pero entonces se le metió en su pequeña cabeza tonta que yo era gay como él. Tuve que darle una lección —Fletcher se rió entre dientes antes de mofarse—. Excepto que el maricón era demasiado puta. Unos meses más tarde, lo atrapé chupando la polla de un perdedor. Jodida puta.

Harry hizo un ruido evasivo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Fletcher sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tomé una foto de ellos y la envié por correo electrónico a todo el mundo en la escuela. Tú deberías haber visto su reacción; eso no tenía precio —Fletcher rió—. Después de eso todo el mundo sabía lo chupapollas que era.

Harry se quedó mirando al tipo. La cosa era, que Fletcher no estaba llamando a Louis nada que Harry no lo había llamado, pero escucharlo de este hombre... él jodidamente no era como esto.

_Solo yo puedo hacerlo. Yo._

Empujando la ridícula idea a distancia, Harry dijo fríamente:

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás contando esta historia a un total desconocido?

La risa de Fletcher se cortó con su tono. Por primera vez, se veía un poco incierto.

—Bien, es una celebridad en estos días. No es que todo el mundo no sepa ya que es gay, ¿verdad? Solamente estoy exponiendo algunos hechos directamente aquí. Era un don nadie del que todos se rieron en aquel entonces —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Harry como si fueran mejores amigos—. Y ¡eh! Tú eres de Rusia, y debes entenderlo. Me gustaría que tuviéramos leyes contra los maricones como lo hacen en Rusia. Si lo hiciéramos, tipos como él no estarían tan erguidos y poderosos ahora.

Harry contempló fijamente a aquel hombre amargado, patético, y pensó:  _¿Soy yo igual que él?_

—Es bueno verte, también, Mike —dijo Louis suavemente, haciéndolos girar sus cabezas.

Louis se veía muy tranquilo, muy bonito y muy intocable.

—¿Cómo está tu esposa? Escuché que está embarazada de tu cuarto hijo. Felicitaciones. No debe ser fácil mantener una familia tan grande —Louis sonrió serenamente.

Harry quería herir su pequeña, atrevida boca.

Fletcher frunció el ceño en Louis, murmuró algo incómodamente, y se alejó.

Louis siguió sonriendo, pero cuando Harry miró de cerca, pudo ver lo pálido y agitado que estaba realmente, con los labios temblorosos y los ojos celestes oscuros mirando cualquier cosa menos a Harry. Parecía mortificado. Probablemente estaba mortificado de que Harry había oído la historia de su humillación.

Sería tan fácil humillarlo aún más, vengarse de él por todo lo que le había hecho a Harry: por hacerlo mirarlo y por hacer que lo deseara.

—Vamos, solamente dilo —Louis murmuró sin mirarlo—. Di lo puta, perdedor y desesperado que soy.

—¿Terminaste ahí? —dijo Harry. Cuando Louis miró con confusión, aclaró— ¿La sesión?

—Casi —respondió Louis, con los hombros perdiendo un poco de tensión —. Necesitan un par de tomas en el gimnasio.

Harry miró dentro del aula. El fotógrafo y la estilista estaban discutiendo sobre algo, profundamente absortos en su conversación.

Miró de nuevo a Louis.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

La boca de Harry se secó. De pronto fue consciente de que esta fue la primera vez desde la noche anterior que realmente se habían mirado el uno al otro sin otras distracciones.

—Acerca de anoche —dijo Louis.

Harry quería irse. Quería estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

No lo hizo. El no daría a Louis la satisfacción de saber que lo podría confundir con tanta facilidad.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —dijo, mirando a los ojos de Louis. Decidió que no le gustaba el delineador de ojos. Los ojos del chico eran sorprendentemente grandes como eran; con el delineador de ojos se veían ridículos. ¿Cómo lo había Fletcher descripto? Sí, todo ojos y labios.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de lo de anoche, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Louis, empujando su mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca—. Fue el peor error de mi vida, lo que dice algo, teniendo en cuenta —Hizo un gesto en la dirección que Fletcher se había ido.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, perdiendo el equilibrio. Había esperado que Louis se burlara de él, se mofara de él, o tal vez incluso tratara de seducirlo de nuevo. Había pensado que sería quien tendría que insistir en que la noche anterior había sido un error. Seguramente no había esperado que Louis quisiera olvidar que alguna vez pasó.

Harry probablemente debería haberse sentido aliviado de estar fuera del gancho tan fácilmente. En su lugar, se sintió molesto. ¿Cómo podría él ser peor que aquel patético, pequeño idiota?

—¿Soy el peor error? —dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse. Seguro, él y Louis habían tenido su parte de diferencias, pero al menos no había enviado por correo electrónico la imagen de la cabeza de Louis, dándole una mamada a alguien, a todo el colegio, no había empujado al novio de Louis a suicidarse, y no había hecho charla basura sobre Louis con un total extraño.

La boca de Louis se abrió. Parpadeó.

—¿En realidad estás ofendido?

Los labios de Harry se afinaron en una línea.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Louis.

—Aw, estás ofendido. Lindo —acarició a Harry en la mejilla.

Harry quería volver la cabeza y morderle los dedos.

Joder.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Ajeno a su monstruo saliendo, Louis dejó de sonreír, su expresión seria.

—No lo tomes como algo personal. Mike es un idiota más grande que tú, pero yo era joven y estúpido. Yo ya no tengo esa excusa y debería haberlo hecho mejor.

—Amor, puedes seguir adelante y ponerte el traje que elegí para ti —la estilista llamó antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo—. Está en el vestuario del gimnasio. Vamos a alcanzarte luego de que convenza a este idiota que necesitamos...

—No me enseñes cómo hacer mi trabajo —Matt mordió, mirándola—. ¡Tengo razón, maldita sea!

Su argumento se reanudó.

Poniendo los ojos, Louis se dirigió, presumiblemente hacia el gimnasio. Harry lo siguió.

Ya que era domingo, la escuela estaba completamente vacía, sus pasos haciendo eco en el largo pasillo. Harry clavó sus ojos en la nuca de Louis, todavía molesto como la mierda. Su mirada cayó al culo gordo de Louis abrazado por un par de jeans gastados. A plena luz del día, parecía irreal que hubiera estado dentro de ese culo anoche.

 _Maricón,_  dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza, y Harry arrancó la mirada como si le hubiera quemado.

Joder, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo, comiéndose con los ojos el culo de un hombre? La locura de anoche fue más que suficiente. No era un maldito maricón como Louis. Aunque... Harry tuvo que admitir que seriamente tenía que tener cojones para vestir estereotipadamente extravagante luego de haber sido marginado por todos en su escuela y después de que su pareja hubiera sido intimidado hasta el suicidio. Eso requería mucho valor y Harry respetaba el valor, incluso si el valor de Louis era estúpidamente idealista.

—Tú sabes que ese hombre está celoso de ti, ¿verdad?— dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio cargado. Podía ver los hombros de Louis tensos, sus pasos un poco vacilantes.

—¿Celoso de mí? —dijo Louis con voz tensa.

Pensando en la fealdad en la voz de Fletcher, Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Lo está comiendo por dentro que ese perdedor gay que consideraba muy por debajo de él, llegó a ser famoso, hermoso y rico, mientras que está atrapado en esta ciudad, sin perspectivas, con una esposa que no quiere, y una camada de niños que tiene que mantener.

Louis se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

—¿Me acabas de llamar hermoso?

Harry sintió el calor viajando a su cara.

—No —espetó—. Pero Fletcher cree que lo eres.

Louis ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—No —dijo Harry, deseando nunca haber hablado—. Tengo dos ojos y un cerebro funcional. Estaba casi babeando viéndote. Fue jodidamente desagradable.

Louis dio un paso más cerca, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—La gente me mira todo el tiempo, Harry. Me han dicho que soy bastante agradable de ver. Ese es mi trabajo. ¿Por qué te molesta? Pensé que ustedes dos se llevarían fantásticamente.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? —Harry se erizó—. ¿Me veo como aquel pequeño, infantil, asno que se aferra a sus días de gloria en la escuela secundaria?

Louis sonrió abiertamente.

—Estás realmente ofendido. En realidad estás ofendido por ser comparado con él.  _Oh Dios mío,_  ¡esto es adorable! —Levantó una mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla a Harry de nuevo, diversión por toda su cara—. No te preocupes, tu polla es más grande...

Harry agarró la muñeca de Louis.

Ambos estaban todavía en contacto, los dedos de Harry agarrando la muñeca de Louis de una manera que era una reminiscencia de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Una imagen de sí mismo agarrando las muñecas de Louis y empujándolo contra la puerta del baño pasó por la mente de Harry. Se humedeció los labios resecos.

Louis tragó y susurró,

—Déjame ir.

Harry no lo hizo.

—Déjame ir —dijo Louis de nuevo, algo parecido a la desesperación cruzando su rostro.

Él debería. Jodidamente debería.

Harry miró a los labios entreabiertos de Louis. La estilista había puesto algo en ellos y parecían aún más rojos que de costumbre, un marcado contraste con la piel pálida de Louis.

Louis los humedeció con la punta de su lengua.

—Déjame ir —dijo de nuevo, su labio inferior temblando.

Harry tenía que probarlo. Lo necesitaba. La fuerza de aquella necesidad iba más allá de lo que alguna vez había sentido —fue jodidamente sacudido con ella— y no podría hacer nada para detenerse a sí mismo cuando se lanzó hacia delante para chupar ese labio delicioso.

—Eres tan hermoso —se oyó murmurar, besando aquellos labios una y otra vez. Parecía borracho. Se sentía borracho.

Louis dejó escapar un pequeño gemido antes de congelarse y empujarlo lejos.

Ellos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, ambos sin aliento y sonrojados.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —Louis casi silbó, viéndose más allá de furioso—. ¿Qué pasó con  _"No soy un maricón"?_  —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué? No respondas a eso...no importa, no me importa. No estoy tratando con esa mierda de nuevo. Ya terminé, ya dejé de ser jodido por cabrones "héteros" que no pueden mantener sus pollas fuera de mi boca. Ve a buscar a una pobre mujer con quien joder y ser miserable... y mantén tus jodidas manos lejos de mí —resoplando, Louis se alejó, desapareciendo rápidamente al doblar la esquina.

Harry exhaló a través de sus dientes, se volvió y golpeó la pared. Esto no pudo hacerlo sentir mejor... o menos confuso.

Se quedó allí por un tiempo, tratando de obtener algún control sobre su cuerpo y dar sentido a lo que demonios estaba haciendo.

Un grito ahogado rompió el aire e hizo helar su sangre.

Y entonces estaba corriendo.

🥀

Ellos atacaron al momento que Louis entró en el vestuario. Un golpe en la sien lo hizo tropezar y caer, su visión nadando y sus ojos llorosos del dolor cegador.

—Qué marica —dijo un hombre por encima de él antes de darle una dura patada en el estómago. Louis se acurrucó en posición fetal, tratando de proteger su cabeza mientras patadas caían sobre él de todas las direcciones. Había tres de ellos, se dio cuenta distantemente a través de la niebla de dolor. Uno de ellos puso un trapo en la boca de Louis, amordazándolo.

 _Haz algo_ , le dijo a su estúpido cuerpo, pero estaba paralizado por el shock y una avalancha de recuerdos, como si tuviera dieciséis años, una vez más y estos fueran Mike y sus amigos "enseñándole al maricón una lección", mientras que todo el mundo solo miraba. Nadie lo había ayudado entonces, y nadie lo ayudaría ahora.

—Suficiente —dijo uno de ellos—. Derríbalo. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

Eso finalmente rompió el hechizo bajo el que había estado. No, no iba a caer sin luchar, maldición. Louis rodó sobre su espalda y dio una patada a uno de ellos en la entrepierna, duro. El hombre aulló antes de que su compañero le gruñera que se callara y entregó otro golpe a la cabeza de Louis que casi lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Ellos lo agarraron y lo arrastraron hacia la ventana abierta.

Louis no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió después. Sus oídos todavía resonaban desde el golpe, su cabeza palpitaba, todo su cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, por lo que no registró inmediatamente cuando las manos sobre él desaparecieron. Había un sonido de carne golpeando carne, acompañado de gruñidos y sonidos de dolor.

Cuando la náusea y el dolor disminuyeron y Louis fue finalmente capaz de enfocar su mirada en lo que estaba pasando, vio el enorme puño de Harry entregar un golpe en la cabeza del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. Los otros dos ya estaban en el suelo.

Louis parpadeó aturdido, viendo a Harry tirar los cinturones de los hombres fuera de ellos, con rapidez atarlos, y amordazarlos con sus propias camisas.

Por último, Harry se volvió y lo miró, estudiándolo desde la cabeza a los pies. Molestamente, se veía jodidamente impecable en su traje negro y ni siquiera parecía sin aliento. No debería haber sido caliente.

Louis sacó la mordaza de su boca y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose inadecuado e incómodo por los moretones que probablemente tenía. Era tan tonto. No tenía ninguna razón para avergonzarse. No era un guardaespaldas de profesión, y no podía esperarse que él se protegiera contra tres hombres, incluso si no fuera contrario a la violencia por principios.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Louis.

—¿Es esa tu gratitud? —Harry gruñó, su acento ruso más pesado de lo habitual.

Louis arqueó una ceja y apenas contuvo una mueca cuando sintió un dolor sordo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hacer tu trabajo? —Sabía que probablemente debería agradecer a Harry, pero después de la mierda que Harry había tirado en el pasillo no se sentía particularmente cordial hacia él. Porque allí hubo una parte de él que había estado terriblemente, tremendamente tentado de olvidar su promesa a sí mismo y tomar cualquier migaja que Harry lanzara hacia él. Y se despreciaba por ello. ¿Cómo podía ser tentado? ¿No había aprendido nada con Mike?

—Si no fuera por mí, tú habrías venido aquí con ese guardaespaldas inútil —Harry se acercó, levantó la camisa de Louis y empezó a tantearle las costillas—. ¿Quieres tomar apuestas sobre tus probabilidades de estar sólo un poco menos bonito en ese caso?

¿Un poco menos bonito?

—Al menos habría sido profesional —replicó Louis, retorciéndose lejos del toque de Harry—. Deja de tocarme. Estoy bien. Lo he tenido peor.

Harry alzó los ojos verdes de las costillas de Louis.

Louis se encontró con su mirada establemente, a pesar de que era consciente de que las manos de Harry estaban todavía sobre su piel, que se sentía irritantemente hipersensible de repente, rompiendo en piel de gallina bajo las manos de Harry.

—Estás temblando —dijo Harry.

Louis trató de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

—Esto es el choque de adrenalina. He sido atacado dos veces en unos pocos días. Creo que tengo derecho a sentirme un poco traumatizado —Era cierto, pero no era por eso que estaba temblando.

Harry no discutió. Su mano se movió hacia abajo, presionando contra su estómago.

—¿Te duele aquí?

Louis se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Un poco —Deseó que doliera más, y entonces el dolor lo distrajera de lo bien que el toque se sentía. Su vientre había sido siempre algo así como una zona erógena y teniendo las manos de Harry allí lo estaban volviendo loco, su estómago tembloroso y el calor corriendo a su ingle. Quiso darle un tirón a Harry, aplastar sus cuerpos juntos, sentir la gruesa polla de Harry arrastrarse por todo su vientre, antes de empujar entre sus piernas...

—Amor, ¿estás list... Qué demonios?

Con el cuello ardiendo, Louis se alejó de Harry y forzó una sonrisa cuando vio el rostro atónito de Matt. Sólo podía imaginar lo que la escena parecía desde la perspectiva del fotógrafo: tres amordazados, atados, hombres en el suelo, y Louis, que probablemente se veía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión.

—Parece que no vamos a obtener las tomas en el gimnasio, Matt —dijo Louis, odiando cómo sin aliento sonaba su voz.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Matt, una expresión de horror apareciendo en su rostro—. Amor, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —Louis mintió. Se sentía cualquier cosa, menos bien.

Cuatro horas más tarde, después de que Louis había dado su versión de los hechos a la policía, visto a un médico y sido declarado lo suficientemente sano como para irse a casa, Louis se sintió absolutamente vencido. No tenía energía para conducir de vuelta a Londres, por lo que decidió quedarse en su casa de la infancia. Era más conveniente. Además, extrañaba a sus padres y su hermana. Había pasado un tiempo desde que los había visitado. Por no mencionar que alojarse con sus padres significaba que podría tener un respiro de Harry.

Excepto que aparentemente Harry tenía otras ideas.

—En serio, vuelve a Londres —le dijo a Harry mientras caminaban hacia la casa de sus padres—. Tú no eres mi guardaespaldas. Eres de Niall.

—Soy tu guardaespaldas hasta que volvamos a Londres —dijo Harry, con el rostro ilegible—. Hablé con Niall por teléfono. Me dijo que me quede contigo. Se quedará con los Hardaways hasta nuestro regreso.

—La casa de mis padres es muy pequeña —argumentó Louis—. No habrá espacio para ti —Era cierto. Sus padres se habían negado cuando se ofreció a comprarles una casa más grande; amaban su pequeña casa pintoresca, demasiado como para trasladarse a otro lugar.

—Viviré —dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros—. Yo no necesito mucho.

Louis apretó los dientes. Le estaba dando a Harry una excusa perfecta para salir y poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. ¿Por qué Harry no la estaba tomando? ¿Por qué Harry no había tenido sentido todo el día?

Le disparó a Harry una mirada irritada, pero Harry estaba mirando al frente. Louis se quedó mirando su perfil duro antes de apartar la mirada y acelerar el paso.

La visión de su casa de la infancia lo hizo relajarse un poco.

La madre de Louis fue la que abrió la puerta. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su cara.

Louis sonrió rápidamente.

—Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad.

Media hora más tarde, después de que todos finalmente se habían calmado, su madre insistió en que todos ellos tuvieran el té antes de ir a la cama. En lo que se refiere a Johanna Tomlinson, el té lo arreglaba todo.

—No entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel —dijo su madre, que todavía parecía molesta—. Puedo entender si algunas personas creen que debemos amar sólo al género opuesto —lo cual sigue siendo incorrecto, pero la gente puede creer lo que quieran creer— ¿pero en realidad herir a personas inocentes a causa de a quienes aman? ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Por qué formarían algún tipo de culto sólo para herir a las personas que son diferentes?

Su hermana llamó la atención de Louis, y él bajó la mirada, mirando hacia abajo en su taza. Su madre seguía ajena a la vez que Mike y sus amigos lo habían golpeado.

—La gente odia lo que no entienden —dijo su papá.

—O tal vez sólo son jodidos locos —dijo Charlotte—. No tiene por qué haber una razón. Algunas personas son viles.

—Tal vez simplemente no conocieron nada mejor —dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Tensándose, Louis disparó a Harry una mirada sobre el borde de su taza. Había estado básicamente ignorando a su guardaespaldas desde su llegada, tratando de fingir que no estaba allí. Tener a Harry en su casa de la infancia se sentía extraño en muchos niveles. Nunca se había imaginado a Harry teniendo una conversación real con su familia.

—¿Qué quieres decir, querido? —dijo su madre.

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente, su expresión cerrada.

—Algunas personas crecen sin conocer otra cosa que odio hacia... algo diferente. Ellos no saben cómo son de equivocadas algunas de sus creencias. Ellos simplemente no conocen nada mejor. No cuestionan lo que se les ha sido dicho por los adultos.

Louis se lo quedó mirando.

Su padre fue el que hizo una pregunta que estaba, indudablemente en la mente de todos.

—¿Estás hablando por experiencia personal, hijo?

La cara de Harry era positivamente de piedra. Dio una cabezada corta, sus ojos verdes fijos en su té.

—Mi tío solía decirme a mí y a mis hermanos que la gente gay era como perros rabiosos que deberían ser disparados. Él era la única figura de autoridad masculina que teníamos, y nosotros no teníamos ninguna razón para no confiar en sus palabras.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el cuarto.

—Eso es horrible —dijo la madre de Louis, con los ojos amplios y su mano cubriendo su boca—. No podría haber sido una buena figura paternal.

—Qué psicópata —refunfuñó Félicité.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Lo importante es que ahora tú sabes más —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia Harry con una sonrisa suave.

Cuando Harry no dijo nada, su sonrisa se evaporó.

Una risa histérica burbujeó en la garganta de Louis. Dios, todo el asunto era casi hilarante.

—Él me odia, mamá —dijo Louis con un resoplido.

—No seas tonto, Louis —dijo Johanna—. ¿Cómo puede alguien odiarte?

—Lo hace —dijo Louis.

Johanna fruncía el ceño profundamente, mirando de Louis a Harry.

—Seguramente, ¿mi hijo se equivoca? Tú no puedes posiblemente odiarlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no lo quiero muerto.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —dijo Charlotte, no sin sarcasmo.

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No "lo odio". El odio es una palabra incorrecta. Pero es una pequeña mierda pretenciosa, demasiado idealista para su propio bien.

Johanna abrió y cerró su boca.

Sus hermanas comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente.

—Me gustas —ella dijo a Harry.

Louis le dio una patada bajo la mesa y miró a Harry exasperadamente.

—Podrías haberte abstenido de insultarme por lo menos mientras estás en la casa de mi madre —Pero él estaba un poco desconcertado. ¿Harry no lo odiaba? El día estaba haciéndose más y más extraño.

—No veo ningún punto en mentir —dijo Harry, con los ojos fijos sobre Louis con una intensidad que era un poco desconcertante—. Si no estuvieras en contra de la violencia, podrías haber aprendido a protegerte a ti mismo. No eres un pelele.

—Bueno —dijo su madre, viéndose incómoda. Louis se sintió tan mal por ella. Ella estaba claramente muy desgarrada. Johanna Tomlinson se enorgullecía de ser una amable, cálida anfitriona, pero también era muy protectora de sus hijos.

Johanna tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Al menos dime que sabes que tu tío estaba equivocado.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Harry—. Pero si yo no me hubiera mudado a Moscú cuando tenía trece años, probablemente seguiría creyendo todo lo que nos dijo.

—Y podrías haber sido uno de aquellos fanáticos ahora — Félicité murmuró.

—Lo dudo —dijo Harry—. Asesina a alguien por ideologías religiosas es más que estúpido. Ni siquiera ganan nada con ello.

La madre de Louis, el padre y la hermana todos miraron fijamente sin pestañear hacia Harry, el choque escrito en sus rostros.

Louis no podía contenerlo más: echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Harry que se había vuelto insensible a tales comentarios suyos.

—No es gracioso, Louis —dijo su madre, pareciendo nerviosa y frustrada.

Apiadándose de su pobre madre, Louis se levantó, agarró el brazo de Harry, y tiró de él a sus pies. Harry lo dejó, lo que era un alivio, ya que Louis no tenía ganas de quedar como un idiota delante de su familia.

—Estoy hecho polvo —dijo—. Creo que me acostaré temprano—. Tiró del brazo de Harry, conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación.

—¡Espera, amor! —Johanna llamó—. ¿Estás seguro que estás seguro? —Se interrumpió, sonrojándose cuando Harry la miró.

Louis casi se rió. Si sólo su madre supiera lo que había permitido a Harry hacerle a su cuerpo...

—No me va a matar mientras duermo —dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. De eso estoy seguro. Buenas noches —Y se dirigió a su antigua habitación, Harry lo seguía muy de cerca por detrás.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación infantil se cerró tras ellos, Louis se aclaró la garganta. Su dormitorio nunca había parecido tan pequeño antes.

—Hay un saco de dormir en el armario. El baño está al final del corredor.

Harry no dijo nada.

Entonces se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y Louis exhaló. Joder. Él y Harry durmiendo en la misma habitación era la peor idea de todos los tiempos. Ellos tratarían de matarse entre sí o follar.

Louis no estaba seguro de qué sería peor.

🥀

Para cuando Harry volvió del baño, Louis ya se había cambiado con una vieja camiseta blanca y un par de pantalones cortos que había encontrado en el armario. La ropa era un poco pequeña y se estiraba sobre los músculos que no habían estado allí cuando las había vestido hace años.

Evitando mirar a Harry, Louis se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Mientras que estaba cepillando sus dientes, se vio reflejado en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Sus labios estaban hinchados, y había contusiones por todo su estómago y piernas. Al menos las que estaban en su rostro no se veían tan mal. Esperaba que pronto se desvanecieran o los maquilladores lo matarían. Tenía otra sesión de fotos pronto.

Louis casi chocó con su hermana cuando salió del baño.

—Te ves horrible —dijo Charlotte, barriendo su mirada sobre él.

—Gracias —dijo Louis—. Eso es justo lo que tu hermano pequeño necesitaba oír después de un día tan traumatizante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor. Tú eres más duro que todos nosotros juntos. Además, tu peor estado es aún mejor que mi mejor. No soy la bonita en la familia —Ella le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegro de que estés bien, idiota. No jodas con tu guardaespaldas homofóbico. 

Louis sospechaba que se parecía a los proverbiales ciervos encandilados por los faroles, porque Charlotte se echó a reír.

Louis apretó los labios.

—¿Qué te dio esa idea...?

—Por favor —ella dijo—. Te conozco, ¿recuerdas? La tensión sexual en la mesa era algo embarazosa. Además, es exactamente tu tipo: un imbécil, con aspecto de Vikingo, alto, construido como un tanque, manos grandes, gran polla...

—Tú no sabes eso. Tal vez su polla es pequeña.

Ella lo miró curiosamente.

—¿Lo es? Extraño. Por lo general puedo decir el tamaño de la polla del hombre por la forma en que camina. Estoy segura de que tiene por lo menos veinte centímetros.

Louis resopló.

—Oh mi Dios, cállate. Me da vergüenza estar relacionado contigo. Además, me molesta profundamente la implicación de que nuestra confianza depende del tamaño de nuestras pollas.

Charlotte sonrió abiertamente y palmeó su mejilla.

—Escucha la sabiduría de tus mayores, hermanito. Cuando llegues a mi avanzada edad, te darás cuenta de la sabiduría de mis palabras.

—Espero con impaciencia ese punto en el plazo de dos años —dijo Louis con expresión desinteresada, alejándose—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. ¡No jodas a tu guardaespaldas!

Louis le hizo burla y entró en su dormitorio.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Apenas podía distinguir la figura de Harry en el saco de dormir al lado de la cama.

Interiormente maldiciendo al ruso obstinado por perseguirlo, Louis caminó silenciosamente a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Se estiró sobre su espalda, cerró los ojos, y se dijo que debería dormir.

Después de media hora de valientes intentos de contar ovejas, Louis se rindió y abrió los ojos.

La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que podía oír la respiración de Harry. Era constante y regular, pero sabía que Harry estaba despierto. Estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la tensión en el aire, tensa y zumbando, como una cuerda en su punto de ruptura.

Estaba medio duro, lo había estado desde que entró en la habitación.

Louis empujó las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo recalentado.

Cuando esto falló para enfriar su enrojecida piel, tiró de su camiseta, dejándola caer al suelo.

Se estiró, disfrutando de la sensación de las sábanas frescas contra su piel y tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que estaba casi desnudo, mientras que Harry estaba a pocos pies de distancia.

No debería haberle dado una gran emoción, pero por supuesto que lo hizo. Dios, estaba tan caliente, había estado medio caliente desde la mañana, con el cuerpo de Harry cerniéndose sobre él todo el día. En momentos como este, realmente se sentía como una prostituta, su cuerpo teniendo una mente propia y sólo queriendo ser jodido duro, y al diablo con las consecuencias. A su cuerpo no parecía importarle que su lado racional estuviera en contra de la idea de involucrarse con el desastre que representaba Harry y su homofobia interiorizada. Su cuerpo sólo quería una jodida, y su mente sucia se mantenía creando fantasías que sólo lo excitaban más. Fantasías como levantarse de la cama, sentarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Harry, sacando la gruesa, larga polla de Harry, y montarlo duro hasta que se corriera por todo el pecho ancho y musculoso de Harry. O tal vez sentarse sobre el pecho de Harry y alimentar su polla en la boca de Harry, mientras que el dedo de Harry masajeaba su agujero. O tal vez darse la vuelta y tomar la polla de Harry dentro de su boca mientras Harry agarraba sus muslos y lamía su agujero.

Mordiéndose el labio para mantenerse a sí mismo de hacer ruido, Louis presionó la palma de su mano contra su dolorosa erección.

 _No jodas a tu guardaespaldas_. La voz de Charlotte hizo eco en su mente.  _No jodas a tu guardaespaldas, No jodas a tu guardaespaldas._

Louis pensó en esos musculares muslos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, el fuerte, duro cuerpo de Harry debajo de él, al que no podría romper accidentalmente.

 _No soy un maricón_ , Harry diría mientras gemía y apretaba en tono al miembro de Louis.

Louis apretó su polla a través de sus pantalones cortos, incapaz de ayudarse. Dios, si sólo Harry supiera lo que estaba pensando ahora mismo... Harry probablemente lo golpearía. Tal vez lo golpearía, luego doblaría por la mitad a Louis y lo jodería, duro y sucio, las piernas de Louis envueltas alrededor del cuello grueso de Harry...

Louis se mordió el labio y luego se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba dentro de sus calzoncillos y estaba acariciando su erección. Joder. No tenía idea de cuándo había ocurrido. Su polla estaba goteando, y el sonido húmedo de carne acariciando carne era inconfundible.

En pánico, Louis forzó su mano a detenerse y paró la oreja, rezando que Harry se hubiera quedado dormido.

Pero ya no podía oír la respiración constante de Harry. Lo que significaba que Harry probablemente lo había oído.

Louis cerró los ojos.

Harry dijo con voz ronca,

—No tienes vergüenza, ¿verdad?

—Soy un hombre sano, y tengo necesidades — dijo Louis, negándose a actuar como un niño atrapado con una mano en el tarro de galletas. Cuanto menos avergonzado actuara, menos embarazoso sería.

—Te corriste la noche anterior —dijo Harry—. ¿Eres tan puta?

—Eso se llama tener una conducta sexual sana —Louis sonrió al techo oscuro—. Pero lo entiendo: a tu edad, tú probablemente no recuerdas lo que es conseguirlo con más frecuencia que una vez por semana.

—Tengo treinta y dos —Harry mordió.

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué estás actuando como un anciano mojigato quién nunca se masturbó en su vida?

—Nunca lo hice con otra persona en la habitación.

Louis resopló.

—Por favor. Dijiste que tenías hermanos. ¿Seguramente todos ustedes no tenían habitaciones separadas?

—Mis hermanos murieron antes de alcanzar la pubertad — dijo Harry con voz apagada.

 _Oh_.

Louis se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento. ¿Todos ellos? ¿Qué pasó?

—Tuberculosis —Harry dijo cortante.

Louis no sabía qué decir. Para su sorpresa, Harry aclaró sin tener que preguntar,

—Vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo lejos de las grandes ciudades. Sin vacunas, sin medicina adecuada. Mi madre me envió con nuestros parientes lejanos en Moscú, cuando quedó claro que yo era el único que no estaba infectado.

_¿El único?_

—¿Quieres decir —Louis se humedeció los labios—... ¿Quieres decir que todos murieron? ¿Tu madre, también?

—Sí.

La estrechez de la voz de Harry lo dijo todo, y Louis sintió una oleada de compasión. No podía imaginar perder a toda su familia a la vez y ser enviado lejos a una gran ciudad donde no conocía a nadie. Tal vez eso explicaba por qué Harry era una persona tan malhumorada y enojada. Su vida debría haber sido dura. Eso no era excusa para algunas de las cosas que Harry dijo e hizo, pero ello explicaba un poco.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en la mano derecha de Zayn Malik? —dijo Louis, curioso a pesar de sí mismo—. Quiero decir, eso es un gran salto desde nadie de un pueblo al jefe de seguridad de un multimillonario.

—Yo era un pobre imbécil, que necesitaba dinero —dijo Harry—. Me metí en luchas clandestinas ilegales. Resultó que era bueno en golpear a la gente —suspiró—. Es todo muy banal, realmente. Me involucré con el tipo equivocado de personas y, básicamente, me convertí en un adicto a los quince. Como la mayoría de los adictos, haría cualquier cosa por una dosis. Terminé debiendo un montón de dinero al tipo equivocado de personas. Uno de ellos me ordenó secuestrar a la hermana pequeña de Zayn y llevarla a él.

Cuando Harry no continuó, Louis dijo:

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo no podía hacerlo —Harry dijo, su voz entrecortada—. Anastasia tenía sólo cinco. La secuestré... yo no estaba trabajando solo... pero yo la entregué a su hermano. Pensé... sabía que su familia me mataría por el secuestro y por ponerla en un riesgo semejante, pero Zayn convenció a su padre de que podría ser un activo para ellos. Se ocupó de mis deudas, me ayudó con mi problema de adicción, y me ofreció un trabajo.

—Wow —dijo Louis, un poco sorprendido. Zayn Malik no le parecía un hombre compasivo—. Eso fue muy amable de su parte.

Harry se rió entre dientes, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—Zayn no hace nada por bondad. La lealtad es difícil de conseguir en esos círculos. Básicamente, se garantizó mi lealtad por salvar mi culo y se hizo con alguien en quien fuera capaz de confiar para vigilar su espalda. Y tenía razón. Salvé su vida innumerables veces y me ascendió a su jefe de seguridad después de sólo siete años.

Louis masticó su labio, un poco extrañado de que ellos estuvieran teniendo una conversación tan civilizada.

—¿Tenía la impresión de que Zayn te despidió recientemente?

—Lo hizo —Había renuencia en la voz de Harry; claramente el tema no era su favorito.

—¿Por qué? —presionó Louis.

—¿Sabes cómo se conocieron Niall y Zayn? —El tono de Harry fue cauteloso.

Esto picó la curiosidad de Louis.

—Sí —dijo—. Niall se reunió con él durante su viaje de negocios a Rusia.

—Seguro —dijo Harry, diversión en su tono—. Si tú no sabes, no puedo decirte mucho. Pero el quid de la cuestión es... que no me gustaba como Niall se las arregló para envolver a Zayn alrededor de su dedo meñique. Yo pensé que era una mala influencia, volvía a Zayn irracional y —Se interrumpió, pero Louis podía adivinar—...

—¿Gay? —dijo, torciendo sus labios.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Creo que el mocoso lo embrujó. Zayn era hétero hasta que conoció a Niall. Por eso ayudé a Niall a regresar a Inglaterra a espaldas de Zayn.

—Eso no es sorprendente, tú sabes —dijo Louis suavemente, un poco divertido por la idea de Niall embrujando a un hombre como Zayn Malik. Era obvio que Harry aun inconscientemente estaba suscrito a la creencia que su tío homofóbico había inculcado en él... que ser gay era una enfermedad contagiosa. Louis trató de no tomarlo como ofensa. Sabía que tales creencias profundamente arraigadas no eran fáciles de dejar ir.

—Niall es muy bonito y lindo — Louis dijo—. Es el  _twink_  perfecto. Es exactamente el tipo que puede ser atractivo hasta para los hombres heterosexuales. Dudo que Zayn hubiera sido atraído a... digamos, alguien como yo. Me parece del tipo mayormente hétero.

—Tú no eres exactamente feo —Harry dijo bruscamente.

Louis se rio entre dientes.

—Gracias, pero no soy lindo como Niall. También soy un poco más alto y algo más construido...

—Tu cara es más hermosa que la de Niall.

La boca de Louis se cayó abierta. Parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer que había oído aquello bien.

—Soy guapo, no lindo —dijo, aclarándose la garganta un poco—. No me veo ni remotamente femenino o lindo. A eso me refería. Si encuentras mi cara atractiva, esto no significa que un hombre en su mayor parte hétero como Zayn lo haría.

Hubo varios segundos de tenso silencio.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Tú no eres exactamente hétero —Louis dijo cuidadosamente—. ¿Seguramente te has dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas? Yo diría que eres mucho más gay que Zayn. Él apenas hace  _ping_  en mi  _gaydar_... es el ejemplo perfecto de un hombre hétero convirtiéndose en gay por otro hombre... pero tú...

—No soy gay —dijo Harry, muy lentamente, moliendo hacia fuera cada palabra.

Louis pensó durante un momento antes apoyarse en el codo y mirar hacia abajo a Harry. No podía distinguir su expresión en la oscuridad. Todo lo que podía ver era el pecho ancho y musculoso de Harry, subiendo y bajando.

Louis trató de no mirar fijamente, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Joder, no entendía lo que seguía pasando con él. Había visto una gran cantidad de cuerpos bellos en su línea de trabajo y estaba desensibilizado a todos ellos para ahora. Rara vez se detuvo y se quedó mirándolos. ¿Por qué sentía de repente como que tenía dieciséis años de nuevo? La verdad era embarazosa, su cuerpo estaba completamente obsesionado con Harry. Se tensaba a conciencia cuando Harry estaba cerca, su piel hormigueando e hipersensible a todo lo que Harry hiciera, como si fuera un adolescente tonto que acabara de descubrir el sexo.

Louis se dio una patada mental, se dijo que debía dejar de actuar como un escolar enamorado, y dijo:

—Está bien, digamos que no eres gay. ¿Vas a fingir que no te gustó el sexo ayer?

Observó la nuez de Adán de Harry balancearse arriba y abajo.

—Eso fue un error. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Sí, por supuesto que fue un error, pero no es lo que pregunté —dijo Louis suavemente—. ¿Te gustó joderme?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —dijo Harry severamente—. Me corrí, ¿verdad?

Louis tamborileó los dedos sobre su propio muslo.

—El orgasmo es sólo una reacción física a la estimulación. No tengo que decirte que no todos los orgasmos son iguales.

 _—Blyad_ , ¿qué quieres que diga? ¿Que me gustó joderte?

Louis notó con interés que el acento de Harry se hacía más grueso cuanto más se enfadaba.

—Yo... — comenzó, pero Harry lo cortó.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Harry se sentó de repente y se inclinó hacia él, enterrando su mano en el pelo de Louis y tirando de su cabeza hacia el borde de la cama, más cerca de Harry de manera que sus caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia.

Louis tragó, su boca muy seca y su polla endureciéndose de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—Sigues diciendo que fue un error, que soy un error peor que Fletcher, pero no me puedes dejar ir. Tú siempre estás tratando de hacerme admitir lo mucho que te quiero. ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Eres así de presumido? —Harry tiró de su pelo, tirando de la cara de Louis más cerca—. ¿O tienes un enamoramiento por mí o algo?

Louis sintió su cara volverse caliente.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Harry, presionando su frente contra la de Louis—. Creo que realmente quieres que te joda de nuevo, pero estás demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo. Quieres provocarme para que te joda y luego poner toda la culpa sobre el malvado, cruel, ruso.

—Que te jodan —Louis dijo entre dientes, su ira volviendo con toda su fuerza. Quería hacer daño a Harry. Dios, quería hacerle daño tan mal, quería hacerle comer sus palabras y humillarlo completamente. —Ni siquiera puedes con tus propias acciones —dijo Louis, respirando con fuerza contra la boca de Harry—. ¿Sabes por qué eres peor que Fletcher? Él era adolescente. Tú eres un hombre adulto. Eres jodidamente patetic...

Harry lo empujó hacia atrás y cerró de golpe sus bocas juntas.

Louis lo mordió. Harry gruñó y mordió su labio de vuelta. Louis lo mordió de nuevo, queriendo hacerle daño. Dios, esto era pura locura, la ira chocando con la excitación embriagadora y haciendo a su cabeza girar con deseos contradictorios. Quería matar a Harry, quería estrangularlo, quería joderlo y ser jodido, duro y sucio, hasta que ninguno de ellos pudiera recordar sus nombres.

Louis no estaba seguro de en qué punto su concurso de mordidas se convirtió en hambrientos besos profundos, pero pronto estaba gimiendo y tirando a Harry sobre él, con las manos acariciando su ancha, musculosa espalda, sus uñas romas excavando mientras sus bocas se moldeaban en la contraria, en un beso caliente, necesitado. Ambos gemían y gruñían, retorciéndose sobre la cama y empujando y tirando el uno al otro más cerca. Louis no podía recordar la última vez que quiso algo tan mal que su cuerpo temblara del deseo. Estaba casi llorando con la necesidad de tener, tomar, joder.

Louis empujó a Harry, haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos gruesos.

Miró al agitado pecho de Harry, el rostro de Harry envuelto en la oscuridad. Su propia respiración era tan fuerte que no podía oír nada más. Casi esperaba que Harry lo empujara lejos ahora que habían dejado de besarse, pero las manos de Harry parecían estar pegadas a las caderas de Louis, pulgares acariciando su vientre sensible mientras que los otros dedos estaban extendidos en las nalgas de Louis, grandes y duros. Las manos de Harry se movieron hacia abajo y amasaron los muslos de Louis con avidez, como si Harry no pudiera ayudarse a sí mismo.

Louis se inclinó y murmuró al oído de Harry,

—Quieres joderme, ¿verdad? Demasiado mal. Seré el único que va a joder esta vez.

Sintió a Harry ponerse rígido debajo de él.

—No puedes obligarme a hacer nada —dijo Harry, los dedos clavándose en las nalgas de Louis—. Y no estoy tomando por el culo.

—¿Por qué, tienes miedo de que te guste demasiado? — Louis mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

—Yo —Lo que fuera que Harry iba a decir fue cortado cuando Louis sacó la polla de Harry y envolvió su mano alrededor de ella.

—No soy un homo —Harry dijo entre dientes, su polla contrayéndose en la mano de Louis.

—Seguro —Louis encendió la lámpara de la mesita y rebuscó en el cajón, orando haber dejado algo de lubricante la última vez que visitó a sus padres.

Aparentemente, lo había hecho. Milagrosamente, había también un par de condones.

Louis agarró la botella, la abrió y deslizó hacia arriba sus dedos.

La mano de Harry atrapó su muñeca similar a una tenaza.

—No me estás jodiendo —dijo, acentuando cada palabra, como si su polla no estuviera muy dura en la otra mano de Louis.

—Está bien si tienes miedo...

Predeciblemente, Harry se molestó con la mera sugerencia de tener miedo de algo. Louis habría rodado sus ojos si su polla no estuviera dura hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Dios, quería joder. Lo necesitaba, quería meter su polla dentro de Harry y joderlo en el colchón hasta que el hijo de puta homofóbico le rogara por su verga.

—No tengo miedo de nada —dijo Harry—. Está bien, lo que sea. Pero no me va a gustar.

¿Era un desafío?

—Veremos —Louis tiró los boxers de Harry fuera, empujó sus muslos separándolos y se instaló entre ellos. Se lamió los labios, mirando al pecho de Harry —quería besarlo, chupar sus pezones, morder esos pectorales— pero se obligó a ir directamente a preparar a Harry. Quería hacer a Harry mendigar por su polla y tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser fácil.

La verdad, era que no a todos los hombres gay les gustaba el sexo anal. Algunos lo encontraban incómodo, algunos lo encontraban demasiado sucio y demasiado trabajoso. Personalmente, Louis amaba tener una polla dentro de él, y normalmente no presionaba a su compañero si el otro no quería estar abajo por cualquier razón. Estaba más que bien con ser el pasivo. Esta fue la primera vez que realmente estaba ardiendo por joder a otro hombre, hacerlo deshacerse sobre su polla. Quería ver a este orgulloso, viril, homofóbico y supuestamente heterosexual hombre, volverse una puta por su verga. La simple idea hizo que su polla doliera.

A juzgar por la expresión de aburrimiento en la cara de Harry, estaba decidido a tenerle aversión.

La expresión de Harry no cambió cuando Louis empujó un dedo dentro. Acariciando la erección de Harry con la otra mano, Louis empujó dentro otro dedo y comenzó suavemente a hacer tijeras. Sin lograr una reacción exterior.

Cada vez más frustrado, Louis torció los dedos...

Harry se estremeció y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—Bueno, ¿sí? —Louis sonrió y lo repitió, golpeando suavemente la próstata de Harry.

Harry lo miró airadamente, apretando la mandíbula. Era obvio que odiaba estar disfrutando esto. Demasiado mal. Para el momento en que Louis hubiera terminado, Harry sería una puta total de polla, si lo quisiera o si no.

Louis empujó un tercer dedo dentro del agujero de Harry y un gemido escapó de los labios fuertemente apretados de Harry.

—¿Todavía lo odias? —Louis murmuró, empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, sus pómulos rojos, su polla dura como una piedra y sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Sí.

—Mentiroso —dijo Louis, masajeando la próstata de Harry.

Harry no acabó de tragar, para contener otro gemido, y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse para encontrarse con los dedos de Louis.

—Mírate —Louis murmuró con voz ronca—. Estás mudo con esto. Mira lo duro que estás.

Si las miradas mataran, la de Harry lo habría hecho.

—Sólo sigue adelante con ello —Harry siseó.

Louis se habría reído si no estuviera él mismo tan impaciente. Sus dedos temblaban mientras rodaba un condón y lubricaba su polla.

—Abre las piernas más amplio —dijo Louis, alineándose a sí mismo.

Ambos miraron cuando su polla desapareció lentamente dentro del agujero de Harry. Louis tomó un aliento cuando tan increíble estrechez lo envolvió.

Harry estaba jadeando, con los ojos vidriosos.

—Esto se siente antinatural —dijo entre dientes.

Louis salió y se metió adentro, golpeando la próstata de Harry. Harry chupó una respiración, arqueándose debajo de él.

—¿Decías? —dijo Louis, apoyándose sobre Harry y sonriendo hacia él cuando el culo de Harry se apretó alrededor de su polla.

—Jódete —dijo Harry, agarrando un puñado de pelo de Louis y tirando de él hacia abajo para un beso furioso. Louis devolvió el beso, moviendo sus caderas, moliéndose en Harry sin poder hacer nada, sino querer joder tan mal que apenas podía pensar.

Ellos jodieron, duro y rápido. Esto no era sexo; era joder, tan primitivo y básico como se podría conseguir. Harry gruñía debajo de él, gemidos silenciosos deslizándose de su boca cuando la polla de Louis se clavaba en su próstata. Pese a todas las protestas de Harry, estaba claramente amando esto, amando ser jodido. Los ruidos que estaba haciendo eran jodidamente hermosos.

—¿Aun no eres maricón? —susurró Louis, empujando más y más profundo, gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Estar arriba era demasiado trabajo; esa fue una de las razones por las que prefería ser pasivo cuando tenía sexo con hombres. Bueno, eso y que amaba una buena polla—. Admítelo, Harry. Estás amando esto. Te encanta ser jodido. Pretendes ser hétero... pero realmente eres —Louis golpeó dentro—... una total puta de polla.

Harry gimió, pero tercamente no dijo nada, incluso mientras sus caderas se movieron para encontrar las embestidas de Louis, sus potentes muslos encerrando las caderas de Louis. Dios, era tan increíblemente apretado. Louis se quedó inmóvil por un momento, disfrutando de la tensión alrededor de su polla y recuperando el aliento.

Harry hizo un ruido de impaciencia.

—Muévete.

Louis acarició la polla con fugas de Harry perezosamente.

—Dame un momento. Estoy cansado —No ayudaba el que todavía pudiera sentir los numerosos hematomas en su cuerpo.

—Que princesa —dijo Harry antes de rodar a horcajadas entre ellos y los muslos de Louis. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la polla de Louis con un gemido de alivio. Dios, la visión era... Louis miró, paralizado, mientras el cuerpo grande, musculoso de Harry montaba su verga, la cabeza de Harry echada hacia atrás en éxtasis, su boca floja, la polla dura de Harry se veía deliciosa en contra de su paquete de seis. Louis miró fijamente en esa hermosa polla ávidamente, deseando poder hacer dos cosas a la vez: joder el culo de Harry y montar esa polla gruesa.

El pensamiento hizo a Louis arquearse y venirse con tanta fuerza que gritó a pesar de sus esfuerzos para no hacerlo. Joder, ¿y si sus padres lo habían oído?

Harry se quitó de su miembro ablandado, respirando pesadamente, su polla aún dura como una roca. Antes de que Louis pudiera manejar una palabra, Harry tomó otro condón, lo hizo rodar sobre su polla y comenzó a alisarlo arriba.

_Oh. Dios, sí._

Louis suspiró cuando Harry lanzó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, doblándolo prácticamente a la mitad, y empujó dentro de él lentamente. La extensión era incómoda pero no dolorosa — estaba acostumbrado a ser pasivo y no necesitaba mucha preparación— y en poco tiempo Harry golpeaba en él, usándolo como una muñeca de trapo deshuesada, su cuerpo pesado y perfecto encima del suyo. Había algo sobre esto, sobre sólo estar de espaldas y tomarlo, que lo encendió como nada más podría. Miró fijamente al techo, jadeante, mientras la cama crujía debajo de ellos. Dios, sus padres estaban justo en el pasillo mientras él era jodido hasta una pulgada de su vida por su guardaespaldas homofóbico. Pero en lugar de matar su excitación, pareció intensificarse aún más, haciendo que se sintiera deliciosamente travieso y malvado.

Para el momento en que Harry se corrió, Louis estaba duro otra vez. Se quejó cuando Harry sacó su polla ablandada.

—¿Quién es la puta de polla ahora? —Harry gruñó con una leve sonrisa.

Louis sentía ganas de golpearlo.

—Te odio —dijo con sentimiento.

—¿Lo haces? —dijo Harry, estirándose sobre su saco de dormir.

—Idiota —dijo Louis, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de ignorar la sensación vagamente insatisfecha, vacía en su culo—. Para que conste, yo no tengo un enamoramiento por ti.

Harry no dijo nada. Su silencio parecía casi burlón.

Louis inhaló y exhaló, deseando que su excitación se fuera. Cuando logró eso, el pesar y la vergüenza vinieron. Se había prometido a sí mismo no dejarlo pasar otra vez. Se lo había prometido. ¿Cómo podría ser tan débil?

Louis se dio vuelta en su lado, de espaldas a Harry, y se hizo un ovillo. Idiota. Era un maldito idiota.


	2. deuxième partie;

**JUST A BIT WICKED.**   
**PARTE DOS.**

**E** l viaje de regreso a Londres fue tenso y silencioso. Louis encendió la radio mientras Harry estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, con gafas de sol ocultando su expresión. Con su traje negro impecable, parecía la definición de un guardaespaldas perfecto. Excepto que el guardaespaldas perfecto no lo jodería y luego pasaría horas en tenso, cargado, silencio. Él y Harry no habían intercambiado una sola palabra desde que habían tenido sexo la noche anterior. La mañana fue bastante incómoda con los padres de Louis sonrojándose y evitando mirar a ninguno de ellos. Charlotte solo acabó por suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. El hecho de que no se hubiera burlado de él de alguna manera hizo que Louis se sienta peor... significaba que su hermana estaba realmente preocupada.

Estaba preocupado, también.

Porque incluso ahora, a plena luz del día, sus ojos seguían manteniéndose persistentemente en la línea de la mandíbula cuadrada de Harry, que acentuaba sus labios llenos, y su mente seguía evocando pensamientos sucios, como parar el coche, subir a horcajadas entre las piernas de Harry y desabrochar lentamente ese traje prístino. Se imaginó arrastrando sus dedos extendidos hacia arriba y abajo de aquel pecho muscular, acariciando el tenso paquete de seis antes de pasar la mano hacia abajo y...

Louis se retorció en el asiento del conductor y ajustó su polla tan sutilmente como pudo.

 _Deja de actuar tan adolescente,_  se dijo, frustrado con su excitable cuerpo idiota. Tener sexo con Harry parecía haber empeorado el problema, sin mejorar nada.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Harry rompió la tensión en el coche.

Louis echó un vistazo al espejo. Harry lo tomó y contestó la llamada.

—Sí —dijo escuetamente Harry, agitando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Louis en el espejo. Ambos apartaron sus ojos rápidamente.

—Gracias —dijo Harry antes de colgar.

—Era mi contacto en la policía —Harry ofreció, para sorpresa de Louis—. Uno de los hombres que te atacaron ayer habló, y la policía logró frenar otro secuestro de alto perfil anoche. Mi contacto dice que no debería pasar mucho antes de atrapar al resto de ellos.

 _Oh_.

—Así que por fin puedo volver a casa —dijo Louis.

—No todo el mundo en el culto ha sido capturado todavía — dijo Harry.

—Lo sé, pero son menos peligrosos ahora que su número se ha reducido —dijo Louis. Los matones alimentaban el odio de cada uno y la ira y, más a menudo que no, eran demasiado cobardes para actuar solos.

Harry no estaba en desacuerdo, su expresión imposible de leer.

Louis se mordió el labio cuando un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurrió. Si —cuando— regresara a casa, no tendría que aguantar más a Harry. De hecho, era poco probable verlo de nuevo salvo que fuera a ver a Niall.

En lugar de hacerlo sentirse aliviado, la idea era... un poco extraña. En poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Harry, a la pequeña emoción cada vez que lograba irritar a Harry hasta...

Louis sacudió su cabeza con una mueca. Cuanto más grande fuera la distancia entre ellos era el mejor. La noche previa demostró que no podía confiar en sí mismo, en lo que a Harry concernía: no podía confiar en sí mismo para no terminar de espaldas debajo de Harry si este decidía que así lo quería. La idea era humillante y exasperante.

—Me voy a mudar tan pronto como el resto de ellos sea atrapado —dijo Louis.

Harry no dijo nada, su cara sin revelar nada. Mirando a la expresión inescrutable de Harry ahora, era difícil creer que había estado dentro de este hombre anoche.

Pero había sucedido. Pasó.

Louis no sabía lo que Harry estaba pensando, pero, considerando el pasado y la crianza de Harry, era probablemente seguro suponer que estaba volviéndose loco detrás de esa fachada imperturbable.

Louis sintió una punzada de simpatía. Sabía que él tuvo suerte de tener tanta comprensión y apoyo de su familia. No podía imaginar crecer en un entorno tan hostil y abusivo hacia quién era.

Podría compadecerse, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle el hombre. Porque no lo hacía. No lo hacía. Concedido, después de lo que había aprendido sobre la infancia de Harry, era difícil seguir odiándolo, pero a Louis todavía no le gustaba. Y definitivamente no tenía ningún enamoramiento por él.

La idea hizo a Louis ruborizarse y fruncir el ceño. Cuanto más pronto pusiera algo de distancia entre ellos, mejor sería para todos los involucrados. Si Harry fuera algo similar a Mike —y toda la evidencia sugería que lo era— reprimiría la mierda de sus sentimientos homosexuales y pretendería ser "normal" por el resto de su vida.

El teléfono de Louis sonó en su bolsillo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Carajo —murmuró, viendo la concurrida calle, y sacó el teléfono torpemente. Poniéndolo en altavoz, regresó las dos manos al volante. Nunca había sido un conductor muy seguro.

—Ey, bebé —dijo alguien con un fuerte acento italiano. Alguien muy familiar.

Louis sonrió.

—Hola, Antonio.

Él y Antonio Bonaventura se habían conocido por años, luego de haber entrado en la industria del modelaje casi al mismo tiempo. Louis no los llamaría amigos, pero eran buenos conocidos... y casuales compañeros de jodida cada vez que estaban en la misma ciudad.

Louis sonrió un poco al escuchar la voz melódica de Antonio hablando de todo y nada. Antonio era un poco chismoso, pero uno inofensivo.

—Voy a ir a Londres la próxima semana —dijo Antonio por fin—. Yo estaba negociando con  _Armani_ , pero  _DuVal_  me hizo una oferta que podría rechazar. ¿Puedo dejarme caer por tu casa? Sabes que odio los hoteles. Y nos dará chance de ponernos al día —Lo maligno en la voz de Antonio era inconfundible—. Te extrañé, hermoso.

Louis resopló, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió un aliento cálido contra su oreja.

—Dile que no —dijo Harry, mirando a los ojos de Louis en el retrovisor.

_¿Qué?_

—Dile que no —Harry repitió, más duro, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Louis, sus dedos rozando su cuello desnudo.

Louis tragó. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Harry?

—Lo siento, Tony, pero probablemente no voy a estar en mi casa la próxima semana —dijo. Eso era cierto. No estaba diciendo que no porque Harry lo dijo ni nada.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Antonio—. Todavía podemos pasar el rato, ¿no? He echado de menos tu bello rostro.

—Seguro —dijo Louis, ignorando el agarre doloroso en su hombro. Joder Harry—. Mándame un mensaje cuando quieras.

—Está bien, bebé, lo haré. ¡Ciao!

La línea se desconectó.

Harry le soltó el hombro y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —siseó Louis.

—Es bastante imprudente ser visto con otro modelo gay cuando todos los miembros del culto no han sido capturados todavía.

Harry parecía tan tranquilo y razonable, como si Louis estuviera siendo el poco razonable.

Louis apretó los labios.

—Pero Antonio y yo no tenemos que salir para divertirnos — dijo con una sonrisa—. Tiene una linda polla.

Frunció el ceño tan pronto como dijo eso. La última parte había sido completamente innecesaria. Realmente, ¿estaba tratando de provocar a Harry? ¿Qué estaba esperando lograr? ¿Poner a Harry celoso?

Mierda, tal vez Harry tenía razón: de verdad se estaba comportando como un chiquillo enamorado. Dios, Louis no podía recordar la última vez que había actuado tan ridículamente por un hombre. No, sí lo recordaba: había sido tan estúpido con Mike.

Darse cuenta provocó en nudo en su estómago por la ansiedad. Quizás realmente debería llamar a Antonio y ligar con él. Necesitaba joder toda esta estupidez fuera de su sistema.

—Tú te llamas a ti mismo bi, pero sólo hablas de pollas —dijo Harry, mirando por la ventana lateral—. Me sorprende que te las arreglaras para que se te parara con Nina.

—Yo soy bi —dijo Louis, un poco desconcertado de que Harry estuviera hablando con tanta indiferencia sobre su ex novia—. Conozco a un tipo que es igual que yo –mayormente atraído por hombres y ocasionalmente por mujeres– pero se identifica como gay, mientras que yo me identifico como bi. Ninguno de los dos está equivocado —Louis suspiró—. Seguro, algunas personas dicen que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir que soy gay, pero esas son gilipolleces. Sí, realmente prefiero a los hombres, como, el ochenta por ciento de las veces, pero a veces puedo estar realmente atraído por una mujer también, así que —Se encogió de hombros—... la bisexualidad es demasiado compleja para ser una proporción al cincuenta por ciento. En realidad, es bastante raro cuando a un bisexual le gustan los hombres y las mujeres por igual. De todos modos, no es asunto de nadie cómo la gente decide identificarse. Lo importante es ser honesto con uno mismo.

—¿Fue esa una indirecta para mí? —dijo Harry.

—Si el zapato te calza —murmuró Louis.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos durante mucho tiempo.

—No te jodas al italiano —Harry dijo de repente.

Louis miró por el espejo. Harry seguía mirando por la ventana, con el cuerpo lleno de tanta tensión que era casi tangible.

¿Podría realmente estar celoso?

Fue preocupante cómo la sola idea lo complació.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Louis.

Harry apretó los labios juntos.

Una bocina de coche rompió la tensión y Louis volvió la mirada de nuevo a la carretera, evitando por poco un choque.

—Gracias por tu honesta respuesta —dijo Louis sarcásticamente, empezando a ponerse enfadado por la extraña actitud de Harry.

Harry permaneció en silencio.

Lo que sea. No importaba. Louis no estaba tocando eso. Si Harry estaba tratando de convencerse de que era hétero, Louis no iba a decirle lo contrario. Ya estaba harto de involucrarse con hombres que estaban tan enterrados en la negación que estaban prácticamente ahogándose en ella. Pronto iba a irse del departamento de Niall y probablemente nunca vería de nuevo a Harry, lo que era... bueno. Eso era bueno.

No podía esperar.

🥀

La pequeña mierda pretenciosa estaba ignorándolo, lo había estado ignorando desde que regresaron a Londres.

Era perfecto, en realidad, ya que Harry había decidido ignorar a Louis, también. Cuanto menos hablara con el chico, mejor. Bueno, al menos esa era la teoría.

En la práctica, jodidamente no le gustaba estar siendo ignorado por Louis.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Esa era la única explicación.

Harry descansó los ojos en la fuente de toda su frustración.

Louis estaba tumbado en el sofá con un grueso libro en sus manos. A diferencia de Harry, parecía completamente relajado y absorto en su libro. No había mirado a Harry ni una vez, no había hablado una palabra con él desde su regreso. Eso molestaba a Harry, porque... porque se suponía que era él quien iba a ignorarlo. Louis se suponía que estaría frustrado, no él.

Harry hizo una mueca, atrapado en ese tren infantil e irracional de pensamiento.

Molesto consigo mismo, Harry desvió la mirada, fijándola en el televisor.

Treinta segundos más tarde, se encontró mirando a Louis de nuevo.

Había un pequeño lunar en el cuello pálido de Louis, junto a la débil marca de color rojizo. La marca de dientes y labios que le dejó.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

Tal vez la razón de su frustración era la falta de una confrontación abierta. Dado que Louis había decidido fingir que su pequeño viaje no había sucedido, a Harry no se le había dado la oportunidad de decirle a Louis que el sexo no significó nada. Deseaba simplemente confrontar a Louis y que lo llamara gay para que pudiera negarlo.

Pero Louis ni siquiera lo miró, y chico, si eso no lo hizo cabrear. Quería levantarse, caminar hacia Louis y sacudirlo, empujarlo, inmovilizarlo en el sofá debajo de él y...

Harry se puso de pie y salió de la sala rápidamente. Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del estudio y la abrió.

—¿Vas a salir hoy? —dijo.

Niall levantó la vista de su ordenador portátil, un teléfono presionado a su oído.

—Un momento, Andrew —dijo, poniendo el teléfono abajo—. Estoy trabajando desde casa hoy —dijo a Harry con el ceño fruncido—. Zayn me lo pidió. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

Harry deseaba poder decir que sí. Lamentaba que no pudiera decirle a Niall que tenían que dejar el departamento inmediatamente para que Harry pudiera marcharse con él, alejarse de Louis y su piel, su boca y sus ojos. Demonios, casi deseaba ir al pueblo de Charves para ver el vecindario.

—No —dijo Harry—. Solamente volviéndome loco.

Cerró la puerta con firmeza y suspiró.

Esta locura tenía que terminar.

🥀

No pasó.

Por la noche, estaba más allá de frustrado.

Apenas podía saborear la comida mientras la devoraba, sintiéndose distraído y molesto. Miraba a Louis, odiándose a sí mismo por su incapacidad para ignorarlo. Observaba a Louis y Niall hablando de sus conocidos en común e intentó convencerse de que estaba mirándolos a ambos. 

No estaba mirándolos a ambos.

Louis hacía ese parpadeo lento, a veces, dejando a sus pestañas barrer contra sus mejillas antes de mirar a todo con el que estaba hablando, lento, y soñoliento y pareciendo un cervatillo.

Para empeorar las cosas, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que Niall había notado su mirada fija. Continuó disparándole a Harry inquisitivas miradas por toda la cena, mientras que Louis continuó ignorándolo. Louis no lo había mirado ni una vez en todo el día y esto molestaba a Harry más de lo que le habría gustado.

 _Mírame_ , quería gruñir.  _Mírame_ _,_ _mírame_ _,_ _mírame_ _._

Se sentía como un maldito escolar enamorado de una chica bonita.

Excepto que no era un escolar, y Louis no era una chica bonita por cualquier tramo de imaginación. Era más que bonito. Tan jodidamente bonito. Y tenía una sonrisa tan bonita...

Harry casi gimió en voz alta. ¿Realmente había pensado eso?

—Toma una fotografía, Harry —Niall dijo de repente—. Va a durar más tiempo.

La sonrisa de Louis medio se congeló. Todavía no miraría Harry.

—No sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño en Niall.

Niall levantó sus cejas.

—Estuviste mirando a Lou durante media hora.

—Solamente me preguntaba lo que iba a hacer cuando su bonita cara deje de hacerle ganar dinero fácilmente —dijo Harry.

Lentamente, Louis volvió la cabeza hacia él, un rubor apareciendo en sus pómulos.

—¿Realmente? ¡Qué coincidencia! Me estaba preguntando qué ibas a hacer cuando no puedas hacer dinero fácil por quedarte estúpidamente parado contra una pared, flexionando los músculos.

—Bien, niños —dijo Niall, poniéndose de pie—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verlos pelearse uno con el otro.

—Nosotros no estábamos...

—Nosotros no estábamos...

—Seguro —Niall dijo, sonando demasiado divertido para el gusto de Harry mientras salía de la cocina.

Harry miró a Louis.

La tensión se extendió entre ellos, casi palpable en su espesor.

Louis se humedeció sus labios con la lengua, saltó a sus pies, y dejó la cocina.

La mirada de Harry cayó a la taza de té de Louis.

Estaba casi llena.

🥀

El resto de la semana pasó casi de la misma manera: Louis alternó entre evitarlo e ignorarlo. Harry deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, pero cuanto menos atención Louis le daba, más jodidamente lo molestaba. Apenas pudo contenerse para no hacer algo impulsivo diciéndose que era lo mejor.

Las noches eran más difíciles. Durante la noche, no había forma de escapar de los recuerdos y pensamientos que consiguía reprimir durante el día. No dormía bien... no había dormido bien en toda la semana.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se volteó de espaldas, mirando el cielo oscuro por la ventana junto a la cama. El  _pent—house_  estaba extrañamente tranquilo, los otros dos hombres se habían ido a la cama hace horas. Era el único despierto, su mente demasiado ocupada con pensamientos que preferiría no tener.

No podía negarlo más: no era tan hétero como había creído toda su vida. Pero eso fue todo lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, incluso para sí mismo. Cualquier cosa más allá de eso era...

Harry detuvo esa línea de pensamiento. Nunca había sido bueno en la auto—reflexión. De hecho, prefería no estar solo con sus propios pensamientos. Si lo estaba, tendía a volverse inquieto y vagamente insatisfecho. Cuando se dejó pensar en ello, siempre había sentido como si hubiera algo intrínsecamente malo en su vida —con él— pero nunca podría definir con precisión que era.

Esta última semana podría haberle finalmente dado una respuesta, pero no le gustaba esa respuesta en absoluto.

El sonido de pasos llevó sus pensamientos a un alto. Alguien se movía en el departamento.

Tensándose, Harry tomó su pistola de la mesita de noche y en silencio salió de la cama.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y vacío.

Hubo un ruido en la sala de estar.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con Louis de pie en el centro de la habitación.

Harry bajó el arma y encendió la luz. Esta vez no se sorprendió al ver los vidriosos ojos ciegos de Louis. Estaba sonámbulo de nuevo.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Louis llevaba sólo un pantalón de pijama suelto que caía muy bajo en sus caderas.

Lamiéndose los labios repentinamente resecos, arrancó su mirada de los huesos de la cadera de Louis y se acercó. Recordó lo que Louis le había dicho: por lo general estaba sonámbulo sólo cuando estaba estresado por algo. Se preguntó qué lo habría estresado esta vez, Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de Louis y lo sacudió con suavidad.

—Despierta.

Louis se estremeció, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra Harry, su respiración se ralentizó como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente. Ahora estaba verdaderamente durmiendo, roncando suavemente en el cuello de Harry.

Harry respiró tembloroso, sus boxers de repente algo apretados. Maldiciendo a cada deidad en que podía pensar, repitió,

—Despierta.

Louis murmuró algo somnoliento y se frotó contra él. Sus labios se separaron y se arrastraron a través de la piel de Harry, enviando la piel de gallina por todo su cuello.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Esta era una verdadera tortura.

—Despierta —dijo, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que quería tirar más cerca a Louis y sentirlo bien—. Louis — graznó, aferrándose a los restos de su control con el filo de sus dientes.

Finalmente, los párpados de Louis se abrieron. Se quedó mirando a Harry, con los ojos todavía con sueño y un poco confundido.

—Odio mi cerebro —Louis suspiró, resignado. Levantó su mano y la puso en la nuca de Harry—. Bien, okay, bésame.

Harry se congeló. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Louis pensaba que estaba soñando.

—Ven —Louis murmuró adormilado, jalando su cabeza hacia abajo.

Harry nunca se sintió tan débil para enfrentar la atracción. Luego de días de sólo mirar a Louis —mirar y desear su atención— su control era lamentable. Se sentía atraído a este hombre como una abeja a la miel.

 _Sólo un beso,_  se dijo aturdido, mirando fijamente a la boca de Louis.  _Sólo uno._

Apretó los labios contra los de Louis, tragando el gemido que amenazó con dejar sus labios. Pasó su lengua en la boca de Louis, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos. Louis era maravillosamente sensible, sus labios y lengua tan hambrientos, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry bloqueándolo, acercándolo más. Pequeños gemidos llenaban el aire mientras se besaban... suyos o de Louis, Harry no tenía idea. Joder, esto se sentía casi dolorosamente bueno.

Repentinamente, Louis se puso rígido contra él. Empujó a Harry, apartando sus labios.

—Espera —dijo jadeante—. No estoy soñando.

Con un suspiro, Harry se apartó, con las manos en puños. No podía mirar a Louis. A diferencia de Louis, él no podía reclamar estar confundido y pensando que estaba dormido.

—¿Cómo me...? ¿He llegado sonámbulo hasta aquí?

—Sí —Harry dijo cortante. Podía sentir la mirada de Louis en él y reprimió el impulso de cubrir su entrepierna. No había forma de esconder su polla semidura.

—Yo... —Louis se apagó.

Harry lo miró. Los hombros de Louis estaban rígidos por la tensión, sus dedos tocando sus labios. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Louis se humedeció los labios brillantes y se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenas noches —dijo con voz ronca y salió de la habitación.

Harry dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, la tensión drenándose.

🥀

Louis se sentía recalentado como la muerte cuando salió de su habitación a la mañana siguiente. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior después de regresar a su habitación, mortificado de ser atrapado sonámbulo de nuevo y pedir a Harry besarlo. Harry probablemente pensaba que era raro por más de una razón ahora. Louis medio esperó que Niall —y Harry– hubieran salido hacia la oficina de Niall, por lo que no tendría que enfrentarlos.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban en la sala de estar.

Niall le sonrió cuando vio a Louis.

—¡Tenemos buenas noticias! —dijo alegremente, metiendo un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja—. ¡Los restantes miembros del culto fueron finalmente capturados ayer por la noche!

Louis parpadeó. Podía ver la figura vestida de negro de Harry por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuidadosamente no miró en su camino.

—Eso significa que puedo volver a casa, ¿verdad?

Niall asintió.

—Sin embargo, puedes quedarte...

Louis se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

—Voy a empacar mis cosas —tiró por encima del hombro y se retiró a su habitación.

Una vez allí, se quedó sin ver en el espacio.

Por fin podía volver a casa. Lejos de Harry.

El maullido de Hermione lo empujó a la acción. Empacó rápidamente, tomó a su gata, y fue a agradecer a Niall por su hospitalidad.

—Tú no tienes que salir de inmediato —dijo Niall, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo Louis. Sintiendo la pesada mirada de Harry sobre él. Era más que un poco desconcertante. No entendía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry—. Muchas gracias, amigo, pero echo de menos mi propia cama.

—Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que pudieras haberte quedado por un poco más —dijo Niall mientras se dirigían al ascensor. Hizo una mueca—. Me gustó no estar a solas con Harry.

Louis hizo lo posible por no mirar por encima del hombro a Harry, que probablemente podría escuchar cada palabra.

—¿Por qué tiene que quedarse aquí si el culto ya fue capturado?

—Pensé que te dije que el culto no era la única razón por la que Harry estaba aquí. Hay...

—No deberías estar hablando de eso —Harry cortó desde detrás de ellos, y Louis se encogió. La voz de Harry sonó mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba Louis.

Niall suspiró.

—Me siento como un prisionero en mi propia casa — murmuró antes de levantar la voz—. Cuando Zayn esté de vuelta, dejarás de ser mi guardaespaldas. Me gustaría convencer a Zayn para despedirte completamente, pero sé que tú y Zayn tienen una historia y él tiene debilidad por ti, por alguna razón. Cree que eres leal.

—Lo soy —dijo Harry antes de suspirar—. Niall.

Niall se dio la vuelta, y Louis lo hizo, también, curioso a su pesar.

Harry lo miró, su cara ilegible, antes de enfocar su mirada en Niall con una expresión decidida.

—Mira, sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo —dijo—. Yo no hice más fácil tu situación. No detuve a mis hombres cuando fueron ásperos conti...

—Te uniste a ellos, una vez —Niall siseó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry tenía una expresión conflictuada en el rostro.

—No estaba exactamente sobrio esa vez. Estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños y una cosa llevó a la otra. Eras un blanco fácil.

Niall rio.

—¿Esa es tu idea de una disculpa? Porque si lo es, lo estás haciendo mal.

Harry se encogió de hombros, encorvando los hombros un poco.

—No estoy intentando disculparme o pretender ser un hombre mejor de lo que soy. He hecho cosas mucho peores que maltratar a alguien, y si me disculpara por todas ellas, estaríamos aquí toda la noche —Su mirada fija se desvió a Louis por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a Niall—. Recientemente, alguien me dijo que yo era un matón. Tal vez tuviera razón. Pero lo que pasó allá en Rusia fue un lapso particular de juicio, no es algo que pasara con regularidad, Zayn me habría despedido hace mucho tiempo si lo fuera. Entonces, puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera a saltarte encima y golpearte. No lo haré, sin importar cuanto me disgustabas.

Niall se mordió el labio.

—¿Disgustaba? ¿Pasado?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sonriéndole a Niall.

—¿No puedes soportar la idea de que alguien no esté envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique cada vez que bates tus bonitas pestañas?

Niall frunció el ceño, pero sus labios se estaban torciendo hacia arriba.

Louis observó el intercambio, su estómago retorciéndose en nudos desagradables. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era exactamente la fea emoción, Louis apartó la mirada, asustado. En realidad no podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido para tener celos de Harry. No lo era.

Pero no podía negar que no le gusta ver a Harry sonreírle a Niall en una forma en que nunca le sonrió a él, y no le gustó que Harry notara que las pestañas de Niall eran bonitas.

Joder, estaba siendo ridículo. Por supuesto que las pestañas de Niall eran bonitas; Niall era probablemente el sujeto más bonito que Louis conocía, con la excepción de Tristán DuVal. Por supuesto que Harry notó lo bonito que Niall era: no era ciego, y era gay, sin importar lo que Harry se dijera a sí mismo.

Tal vez Harry incluso secretamente fantaseaba con Niall y esa era la razón de su antagonismo.

Su gata maulló en protesta cuando Louis la aplastó con demasiada fuerza contra su pecho. Se obligó a relajar su agarre.

—Está bien, me iré —dijo Louis torpemente, sintiendo como si estuviera en la escuela secundaria de nuevo y fuera el invisible,  _geek_  perdedor—. Adiós, Niall. ¡Gracias por todo!

Se metió en el ascensor antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir nada.

Una vez dentro, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró.

—Eso fue patético —dijo a Hermione, presionando su mejilla contra la de ella—. Soy un perdedor.

No parecía importar lo bien que se veía ahora; siempre se sentiría como un patito feo en el corazón. Sí, era obvio que Harry había sido atraído por él, pero era sólo eso, una atracción superficial por un tipo guapo. No era nada especial para Harry. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

No era nada especial.

🥀

—¿Has hablado con tu amigo?

Niall levantó la mirada de su ordenador portátil y la fijó en Harry.

El ruso estaba descansando en el sofá, con los ojos fijos en su teléfono. Niall lo estudió con interés. Desde que habían hablado y limpiado el aire entre ellos hace una semana, Niall se sentía mucho más cómodo en presencia de Harry, pero no eran exactamente amigos y todavía no podía conseguir una buena lectura de él.

—¿Qué amigo? —dijo Niall—. Tengo muchos amigos.

—Louis —dijo Harry, su tono de voz, tal vez demasiado casual.

Niall lo miró con curiosidad. No estaba ciego: se había dado cuenta de que había algo entre su malhumorado guardaespaldas y Louis. Niall no podía decir que lo aprobara —pensaba que terminaría con Louis llorando— pero, de nuevo, todo el mundo le dijo lo mismo sobre Zayn, y Niall nunca había sido más feliz. Seguro, Zayn no era un hombre fácil de tratar, pero Niall se sentía bien con él. Bien, seguro, y muy enamorado.

Obligándose a dejar de pensar en Zayn, Niall centró su atención en Harry.

—Sí —dijo inocentemente, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando la mandíbula de Harry se apretó. El tipo no estaba claramente feliz por la brevedad de su respuesta.

Siete segundos pasaron antes de que Harry finalmente hablara de nuevo.

—No ha venido —dijo Harry, con los ojos todavía en su teléfono.

—No —confirmó Niall, mirando lejos por un momento para ocultar otra sonrisa—. ¿Esperabas que viniera a menudo? En realidad no somos esa clase de amigos. Está ocupado con la línea de moda de Tristán, creo.

Harry no dijo nada.

Niall estudió su duro perfil. Aunque Harry no lo intimidara más, no podía dejar de notar que había una promesa en espiral de violencia en la línea de su cuerpo. Niall se preguntó qué clase de vida Harry habría llevado para que la tensión estuviera tan profundamente arraigada en sus gestos, incluso mientras Harry supuestamente estaba relajado y seguro. Harry era diferente de Zayn en ese sentido: Zayn era todo poder y dominio controlado, mientras que Harry emitía vibraciones tensas, agresivas, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Habiendo visto lo que Harry era capaz de hacer, esto ponía a Niall algo cauteloso, aunque supiera que Harry no le pondría un dedo encima.

—¿Te gusta Louis? —dijo Niall, en contra de su mejor juicio.

Los hombros de Harry se pusieron rígidos, incluso la ilusión de relajación había desaparecido. Niall medio esperaba que Harry negara tener ninguna inclinación homosexual, por lo que estaba muy sorprendido cuando Harry simplemente dijo:

—No.

Su curiosidad aumentó rápidamente, Niall dijo:

—¿Te olvidaste que los vi a ti y a él besándose?

Una vez más, esperó  _"No soy un maricón"_  o algún otro insulto homofóbico.

Harry lo sorprendió otra vez.

—Eres un chico —dijo él, sin desprecio—. A ti no te tiene que "gustar" alguien para besarlos.

Niall puso los ojos en blanco. Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que alguien subestimaba su experiencia o su edad, sería el hombre más rico de la tierra.

—Sabes, yo no estaba exactamente enamorado de Zayn la primera vez que tuvimos sexo —dijo Niall. Cuando Harry giró la cabeza hacia él, Niall sonrió, divertido. — ¿Realmente pensaste que yo era tan ingenuo? Zayn odiaba a mi padre y yo sabía que me estaba usando —Ladeó la cabeza—. En realidad, comparado con eso, no entiendo por qué tú y Louis no se llevaron bien desde el principio...

—Él se folló a mi novia mientras yo hacía de tu niñera en Suiza —Harry dijo rotundamente.

Niall parpadeó. Eso era nuevo para él. Ni siquiera había sabido que Harry tenía una novia.

—Eso no suena como Louis —dijo, con las cejas fruncidas—. Quiero decir, se acuesta por ahí, pero no es un idiota. No jode con las parejas de otras personas—. Se detuvo—. ¿Entonces lo habías conocido antes de venir a Londres?

—Sí. Fui a su hotel en Moscú, quería darle una lección.

Niall hizo una mueca, mirando a los puños masivos de Harry. Louis no era un hombre débil, de ninguna manera, pero no era rival para ese tipo de fuerza brutal. Después de ver los puños de Harry en acción contra esos locos homofóbicos, Niall sabía que Harry no había utilizado ni la mitad de su fuerza contra él... Niall no hubiera estado vivo si lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Niall.

—No —dijo Harry bruscamente—. Me molestó tanto que yo — Se lamió los labios, desvió la mirada—. Me distraje.

—¿Cómo?

—No importa —Claramente eso era todo lo que Harry iba a decir sobre el tema.

—Lou es muy atractivo —dijo Niall, algo melancólico. Siempre había estado un poco envidioso de la apariencia de Louis. Louis lograba lucir hermoso y fuerte. Nadie llamaría a Louis  _"niño lindo"._  Era sólo un par de años mayor que Niall, pero la gente pensaba que era años más viejo y mucho más maduro que él. Aunque Niall ya no se obsesionaba sobre no verse muy masculino, a veces deseaba ser tomado más en serio. Esto seguramente habría hecho su trabajo mucho más fácil.

—¿No te parece? ¿Qué es atractivo?

—Lo es —La mandíbula de Harry se apretó—... él es muy... —Él cortó lo que iba a decir y frunció los labios.

—Es muy atractivo —dijo Niall.

—No es tan atractivo —se quejó Harry—. Se ve blanco como la nieve.

Niall rió.

—Estás diciendo eso como si fuera algo malo.

—Es muy pálido. Sus ojos son demasiado celestes en contraste. Sus labios son tan rojos que parecen pintados.

Niall tarareó evasivamente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Su culo es enorme —dijo Harry—. Tiene muslos de pollo.

—Sí, se ve positivamente horripilante.

Harry lo miró detenidamente con recelo y frunció el ceño impotente cuando Niall finalmente se rompió en carcajadas.

—Vamos, te gusta, ¡admítelo!

—No lo hace —dijo Harry con fuerza—. No me gusta de la forma en que insinúas. Me molesta la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿De qué forma te gusta, entonces? —dijo Niall, dispuesto a dejar el tema, mientras que Harry parecía inusualmente locuaz.

Harry lo miró.

—Dije que no me gusta.

—Dijiste que no te gusta de la forma en que yo estaba dando a entender —dijo Niall, sonriendo—. Lo que significa que te gusta de alguna manera.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir —Harry dijo entre dientes, su acento de repente mucho más grueso—. No es mi lengua nativa, no me has entendido.

Niall levantó las cejas.

—Eso es muy conveniente. Te olvidas que estoy en una relación con un ruso. Zayn juega la tarjeta de extranjero cuando le conviene, también. Vamos, derrámalo.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro irritado, volviendo la cara lejos.

—¡Termínalo! Y no nos compares contigo y Zayn.

Niall sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Nos?

Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante y entrecerró los ojos evaluativamente.

Durante un tiempo, se quedó en silencio.

—La policía cree que algunos miembros menores del culto todavía podrían estar fuera —dijo al fin—. Es por eso que pregunté por él. Eso es todo.

Niall frunció el ceño.

—¿Piensas que Louis todavía podría estar en peligro?

—Tal vez —dijo Harry, sin abrir los ojos—. Los fanáticos locos son los más difíciles de predecir.

Niall lo estudió, pero era imposible decir si Harry consideraba el peligro serio o no.

—Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Louis —Niall dijo lentamente. Cuando Harry no reaccionó, decidió hacer un pedido—. Quiero que vayas a ver a Louis. Asegúrate de que su lugar es seguro.

Harry abrió los ojos. Miró hacia el ascensor privado antes de dejar caer su mirada y sacudir la cabeza.

—Voy a ir después de que te vayas a la cama. Es más seguro de esa forma.

—Ve ahora —dijo Niall. Sabía que Harry había instalado algún sistema de seguridad complicado en el apartamento por si tenía que dejarlo solo en la noche. Harry nunca lo había usado antes, porque con la excepción del viaje a la ciudad natal de Louis, fue inflexible sobre permanecer cerca 24/7 a pesar de que no era requerido en su contrato. Zayn había tenido razón en que Harry era completamente dedicado al trabajo, yendo más allá de los requisitos—. Voy a quedarme —dijo Niall—. Puedes irte ahora.

—Voy a ir después de que te vayas a la cama —dijo Harry en carácter definitivo.

Niall lo miró por un momento antes de asentir y ponerse de pie.

—Me voy a la cama, entonces.

Harry lo miró con recelo.

—Después de que encienda el sistema de seguridad, no serás capaz de salir de tu habitación sin hacerlo saltar.

Niall se encogió de hombros y fingió un bostezo.

—Estoy muy cansado —dijo, y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

En el momento en que Niall surgió del cuarto de baño, Harry llamó a la puerta y dijo:

—No puedes salir de tu habitación hasta mi regreso.

—Está bien —dijo Niall, subiendo a su muy suave cama, muy vacía. Suspiró—. ¿Harry?

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, su impaciencia mal disimulada.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Zayn?—dijo Niall, sin mirar a Harry—. No me ha llamado en dos días — Había estado esperando para preguntarle a Harry todo el día, pero su orgullo no lo había dejado. No quería parecer un bebé pegajoso. Había esperado que Zayn llamaría por la tarde... le había prometido llamar todos los días, y no habría necesidad de preguntarle a Harry. Excepto que Zayn no había llamado. Nunca se había perdido una llamada antes.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Harry respondiera:

—Hace tres días.

Niall cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

—Esta no es la primera vez que Zayn desaparece por unos días —dijo Harry bruscamente—. Deja de estar retorciéndote de preocupación.

¿Estaba realmente tratando de consolar a Niall?

—Gracias —dijo Niall con una pequeña sonrisa. Zayn estaba en lo cierto: Harry no era tan malo.

Harry sólo gruñó y cerró la puerta.

Abrazando su almohada, Niall cerró los ojos y se dijo que debía dejar de ser estúpido. Harry tenía razón. Zayn estaba bien. Probablemente estaba preocupándose por nada.  _Por favor,_ _déjame_ _estar preocupándome por nada._

En momentos como este, Niall casi se preguntaba si esto valía la pena. Pero entonces, pensaba en los brazos de Zayn a su alrededor, su masculino, reconfortante aroma, sus labios firmes, su barba que cosquilleaba en la cara de Niall... y lo echaba de menos tan mal que algo dolía profundamente en su interior.

—Vuelve —susurró, apenas audible.

Tratando de distraerse, Niall pensó en Louis y Harry. La verdad sea dicha, no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al instar a Harry a ir a comprobar a Louis. Podía ver que Harry tenía algún tipo de sentimientos por Louis —había sido imposible estar en la misma habitación con esos dos y permanecer ajeno a la gruesa, tensión sexual casi sofocante entre ambos— pero Niall no estaba seguro de si lo de Harry y Louis alguna vez podría funcionar. Había algo inquietante en la forma en que Harry miraba a Louis: como si lo odiara y lo ansiara, al mismo tiempo. Tomando la homofobia profundamente arraigada de Harry en cuenta, eso era una receta para el desastre. Niall sólo podía esperar que no hubiera cometido un gran error y las cosas no se volvieran feas en el departamento de Louis.

🥀

Zayn iba a matarlo si algo le sucedía a su precioso niño, mientras que Harry estaba fuera. No importaba que el peligro fuera mínimo después de que el culto había sido capturado (podría haber exagerado un poco cuando le había dicho a Niall sobre las preocupaciones de la policía) y la seguridad en el edificio de Niall era de primera. Ningún sistema de seguridad era impenetrable. Por no hablar de que era algo preocupante que Zayn no hubiera contactado con cualquiera de ellos en un par de días.

No debería estar aquí. Debería haberse quedado cerca de Niall y esperar noticias de Zayn en lugar de acechar a Louis Tomlinson. Acechar probablemente era una palabra demasiado suave. Estaba siendo totalmente espeluznante.

Porque irrumpir en el departamento de alguien y verlo dormir era malditamente espeluznante, incluso para sus muy bajos estándares.

Harry se quedó mirando al hombre dormido, tratando de luchar contra el creciente resentimiento en su interior. Racionalmente, sabía que esta obsesión... no era culpa de Louis. Era un hombre adulto, y era el único responsable de sus fallas y por su falta de control. No fue culpa de Louis que toda esta semana se había sentido como arañando fuera de su piel, queriendo verlo.

No había sido una cosa fácil de aceptar. Harry se había visto obligado a dejar de vivir en negación cuando se había atrapado a sí mismo esperando —deseando— ver a Louis acurrucado en el sofá de Niall, con la cara enterrada en un grueso libro, masticando su pulgar cada vez que algo interesante estaba pasando en el libro. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que mentalmente había catalogado cada pequeño capricho de Louis —que había pasado una insana cantidad de tiempo mirando a Louis— hasta que se encontró con demasiado tiempo y nada que hacer mientras que Niall trabajaba en su estudio. Ya no podía negar que le había gustado mirar a Louis, le gustaba observarlo, como si Louis fuera una hermosa pieza de arte. A Harry no le gustaba pensar lo que eso significaba, porque ninguna de las conclusiones a las que había llegado era especialmente cómodas.

Louis masculló algo con voz somnolienta y se movió en su sueño, rodando de su estómago a su espalda. Las sábanas cayeron a sus muslos.

La luz se reflejaba en los pequeños músculos de los brazos de Louis, las líneas esculpidas de su torso. Harry tragó. Maldito sea. Maldito sea por quedarse dormido con las luces encendidas. Si hubiera estado oscuro, Harry no sería capaz de ver sus pestañas largas echar sombras gruesas a través de sus pómulos, o esa boca encantadora, ligeramente abierta. Se veía tan jodidamente comestible. Harry siempre había pensado que era una exageración cuando la gente decía que alguien se veía delicioso. No era una exageración. Harry casi sentía el hambre físicamente, todo excepto babear, su polla dura con sólo mirar al joven durmiendo.

 _Sucio, pervertido, enfermo_ , su voz interior susurró, sonando sospechosamente como su tío.

La vergüenza se enganchó en la base de su estómago, pero no podía dominar el embriagador, inconsciente deseo con que su cuerpo dolía.

Es enfermo.

Harry lo quería.

Es una perversión.

Él lo quería.

Es depravado y perverso.

Lo deseaba.

Harry envolvió una mano alrededor del tobillo bien proporcionado, musculoso de Louis.

—Despierta.

Louis se agitó, murmuró algo, y siguió durmiendo.

Harry acarició el tobillo y dijo, más fuerte,

—Louis.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Louis, con los ojos cerrados—. Dormido. Vete.

—Te quiero —dijo Harry.

Por unos momentos, no hubo reacción del otro hombre.

Luego, Louis abrió los ojos empañados y lo miró con confusión.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás... Cómo has...?—Sus ojos se estrecharon, su expresión cada vez más alerta—. Espera. ¿Irrumpiste en mi piso?

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez? —balbuceó Louis—. ¿Y no ves nada malo en ello? ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry se encontró sonriendo.

—Es uno de los crímenes más suaves que he cometido nunca, en realidad.

—Te das cuenta de que no es muy tranquilizador, ¿verdad? — dijo Louis, sentándose. Oscuros mechones castaños de cabello cayeron sobre sus ojos.

—No estoy tratando de ser tranquilizador —dijo Harry, y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Louis lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró, lamiéndose los labios.

—Desnudarme.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Harry, desabrochando su cinturón.

Los ojos celestes oscuros de Louis fijos en sus dedos, mientras que bajó su cremallera.

—No entiendo —dijo sin poder hacer nada, sonando como un niño confundido. Había desaparecido el confiado, experimentado, sin vergüenza hombre promiscuo. Louis lo veía con los ojos abiertos y vulnerables.

Harry quería besarlo.

_Sucio, pervertido, enfermo._

Harry ignoró la insistente voz. Podría –lo haría— sentir vergüenza más tarde. En este momento quería meterse entre esos muslos y besar esa boca.

Bajándose los boxers, Harry se subió en la cama, tiró de Louis hacia él hasta que quedó a medias en el regazo de Harry, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Louis.

—Mira —dijo Harry, sosteniendo la mirada con los ojos abiertos de Louis—. Yo sé que no te gusto. Sé que dijiste que no quieres tratar con mi mierda. Después de conocer a Fletcher, lo entiendo. No soy mucho mejor que él. No soy bueno para ti. Probablemente te recuerdo a cada mierda, dolorosa que te ha hecho. Lo entiendo.

Las cejas de Louis se fruncieron.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy siendo honesto contigo —dijo Harry, con sus pulgares acariciando la suave piel de la garganta de Louis. Louis parecía ser uno de aquellos raros hombres de pelo claro que no necesitaban afeitarse mucho. La mirada fija de Harry se trasladó hasta el cuello de Louis. Se aclaró la garganta, arrancando sus ojos de la boca de Louis—. Estoy diciendo que tenías razón: Soy un imbécil y el matón que me acusaste de ser — encontró la mirada de Louis de nuevo—. Estoy diciendo que te quiero, a pesar de que no estoy completamente bien con ello. No quiero quererte. Esa es la verdad. Probablemente deberías echarme, porque te miro y te quiero y quiero joderte por hacerme esto.

—Yo no te hago cualquier cosa —dijo Louis—. Tú estabas reprimido como el infierno. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

—Tal vez —Harry concedió—. Pero está esta cosa en mí que te culpa, porque no es simplemente cualquier persona quien me hace sentir como un cachondo escolar obsesionado con una única cosa en mente. Eres tú.

Louis lo miró sin parpadear, un leve rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas pálidas.

—Todavía no entiendo a dónde vas con esto. ¿Viniste aquí para golpearme? ¿De nuevo?

—Vine aquí porque no podía permanecer jodidamente lejos — dijo Harry, sus dedos acariciando la garganta de Louis. Quería chupar un collar de marcas de mordidas alrededor de ese cuello, ver cuánta succión se necesitaba para hacer esa piel pálida de Louis florecer en contusiones—. Te quiero. Quiero poner mi polla en ti y seguir poniéndola en ti hasta que me enferme de ello, hasta que yo sea curado de esto... de esta obsesión por ti. Pero no quiero ser un idiota. Quiero asegurarme de que entiendes que no soy... que esto no es más que eso —miró a Louis a los ojos—. Échame ahora si no estás de acuerdo con esto.

Vió el movimiento de la nuez de Adán de Louis.

No podía leer la cara de Louis cuando dijo:

—Estás diciendo que quieres sexo sin ataduras. Estás, básicamente, diciendo que quieres joderme fuera de tu sistema.

Sonaba como una declaración, pero Harry respondió:

—Sí.

—Debido a que tienes demasiado equipaje y no puedes ofrecer más.

—Sí.

—Y que.. si estoy de acuerdo con esto, no voy a tener que lidiar con tu enloquecimiento sobre lo gay del asunto. Irás a enloquecer por ello a otro sitio.

—Básicamente.

—Y no desquitarás tu ira en mí.

Harry se estremeció por dentro. Eso no sería fácil, pero estaba determinado a no hacerlo.

—No.

—No me harás sentir como una mierda. No más insultos homofóbicos.

Harry miró a Louis a los ojos.

—Lo intentaré.

—Yo —Louis se mordió el labio—... no sé —sonrió un poco torcido—. Esto es medio inesperado. Yo esperaba que estuvieras demasiado enterrado en la negación para admitir que incluso estabas atraído por mí. Yo definitivamente no esperaba tener una seria charla adulta contigo sin que termine en insultos.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—La noche aún es joven.

Louis rió. Inmediatamente, se ruborizó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, claramente autoconsciente del incómodo chirrido de su risa.

Harry se encontró sonriendo más amplio. Era un alivio ver que Louis no tenía una hermosa risa perfecta, para que coincida con su aspecto.

—Entonces —dijo Harry, manteniendo las manos aún con un esfuerzo consciente de su parte. Ellas querían pasear y tocar toda esa suave piel expuesta.

—Entonces —repitió Louis, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry. El corazón de Harry tronó bajo su palma. Louis levantó la mirada y se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. ¿Sin ataduras?

—Sin ataduras —dijo Harry, con los ojos dejándolos caer a los labios de Louis.

Louis fue el único en inclinarse y encajar sus bocas juntas... y la tensión que tenía las entrañas de Harry torcidas durante toda la semana, finalmente sangró hacia fuera. Esto era lo que había estado ansiando, esa boca. Acunando el rostro de Louis, Harry le devolvió el beso a fondo, curvando la lengua alrededor de la de Louis.

—Joder —dijo Louis cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar aire. Estaba respirando con fuerza, sus ojos celestes vidriosos, los labios rojos y brillantes con la saliva.

—Sí —Harry dijo con voz ronca, mirándolo fijamente.

Ellos se movieron como uno, aplastando sus labios juntos de nuevo, hambrientos, impacientes, y torpes. Gimiendo, Louis se trasladó plenamente sobre el regazo de Harry, sus pechos desnudos presionándose juntos y provocando deliciosos temblores en todo el cuerpo de Harry. Joder, Harry nunca había querido consumir a una persona así, poseer y tomarlo en todos los sentidos que una persona podría ser tomada. Quería entender la mente de Louis, quería marcarlo de pies a cabeza, entrar en él y empujar, empujar, empujar.

—Te quiero —dijo Harry, mordisqueando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis—. Quiero joderte. Por favor.

—Está bien —dijo Louis, volviendo a caer en el colchón y tirando a Harry sobre él.

El juego previo fue corto, torpe e impaciente. Harry habría estado avergonzado si Louis no fuera igual de torpe e impaciente. Se besaron y tantearon entre sí como adolescentes calientes, gimiendo y jadeando en la boca del otro.

—¿Chupa mi polla? — Louis murmuró contra sus labios, enviando una descarga de excitación a través del cuerpo de Harry.

Bajó la mirada hacia la enrojecida polla dura, orgullosamente apoyada contra el abdomen de Louis. Parecía tan... depravado. Su boca se hizo agua.

Harry se inclinó y tragó tanto de la polla como pudo. Louis gimió por encima de él, sus dedos clavándose en los hombros de Harry, estimulándolo a continuar. Harry cerró los ojos y chupó.

 _Maricón_ , dijo la voz familiar en su cabeza.  _Chupapollas_.

Ignorándola, Harry chupó más duro, extrañamente encendiéndose por la obscenidad del acto. Le gustaba la forma en que la polla estiraba sus labios, el sabor de ella, el aroma de la excitación masculina. Chupar polla se sentía equivocado, pero correcto al mismo tiempo —satisfactorio— y se encontró gimiendo alrededor de la longitud. Sus dedos masajearon los muslos de Louis mientras asentía con la cabeza arriba y abajo, disfrutando de los sonidos procedentes de su boca mientras chupaba, lamía, y zumbaba alrededor de la polla, ignorando a la suya propia, que estaba dolorosamente dura, también.

—Para, para —Louis dijo voz repentinamente ronca, empujándolo lejos—. No quiero correrme de esta manera — Empujó sus calzoncillos más abajo y se los quitó—. Ven aquí, dame el lubricante del cajón.

Harry no podía recordar conseguir su propia ropa interior fuera, su visión de túnel sobre Louis mientras el otro hombre se preparaba a toda prisa a sí mismo, pero en algún momento, debía haberlo hecho, porque su polla estaba fuera y empujando dentro del brillante agujero de Louis. Los preciosos muslos de Louis exprimiendo a su alrededor, las piernas largas enganchadas alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

Ambos gimieron, jadeando contra la boca del otro, cuerpos trabados juntos el uno contra el otro. Joder, si hubiera un cielo, debería parecerse a esto. Harry no querría salirse nunca.

Desgarrado entre el deseo de agarrar las caderas de Louis y simplemente joderlo contra el colchón, y tomarlo exasperantemente lento para disfrutar del placer tanto tiempo que pudiera, Harry besó profundamente a Louis. Louis clavó sus dedos en los hombros, lloriqueando.

Indirecta tomada.

Apretando sus dientes, Harry se retiró y cerró de golpe dentro. Louis gimió y se arqueó debajo de él. Harry rápidamente encontró el ritmo que los satisfizo mejor, un ritmo frenético, hambriento que carecía de elegancia, no que a cualquiera de ellos le importara.

— _Tan_   _bue_ — _no_  —Louis dijo entrecortadamente, con los ojos vidriosos y sin ver. Era una jodida visión, y Harry se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarlo mientras lo follaba. Nunca se sintió tan... obsesionado con nadie que hubiera follado. Tan enamorado. Tan borracho de lujuria y deseo.

Por primera vez entendió por qué las estrellas porno decían todas esas cursis líneas ridículas.

—Dime cuánto te gusta mi polla —dijo Harry, sus caderas moviéndose fuera por su propia voluntad, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre debajo de él.

Louis dejó escapar una risa ronca.

—¿En serio? —dijo con voz áspera, sus palabras se convirtieron en un largo gemido cuando Harry clavó en su punto dulce. Harry recordó lo bien que se había sentido cuando una polla rozó ese lugar dentro de él. Si no hubiera querido joder a Louis tan mal, habría hecho a Louis joderlo. Tal vez más tarde, después de haber saciado el deseo de golpear en Louis, poseerlo y joderlo... si alguna vez saciara ese deseo.

—Dilo —dijo Harry, silbando por la perfecta estrechez en torno a él al tiempo que tocaba la próstata de Louis de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez.

—Amo tu polla —Louis murmuró finalmente, con su cara enrojecida y los ojos en blanco en su nuca—. La amo tanto, es tan perfecta, tan buena.

Joder, levantó la vista, como si la polla de Harry fuera realmente la mejor cosa que jamás había sentido, como si moriría si Harry alguna vez parara.

—Di que eres una puta por ella —dijo Harry, empujando más duro y sintiéndose drogado, imprudente e invencible.

—Soy una puta por ella —murmuró Louis—. Una puta por una polla.

—Por mi polla —Harry dijo entre dientes, apenas conteniendo su orgasmo.

—Por tu polla —Louis murmuró, viéndose completamente ido—. La amo. Quiero tenerla dentro de mí todo el tiempo.

_Puta madre._

Harry movió sus caderas hacia delante unas cuantas veces más antes de golpear su polla de lleno en Louis y gruñir mientras que se corría, su mundo poniéndose negro por un momento.

Una vez que se recuperó algo, se encontró con que tenía a Louis inmovilizado debajo de él. Louis lloriqueaba, moliendo su erección contra el muslo de Harry. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, Harry envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Louis. Tomó sólo unas pocas pasadas firmes antes de que Louis se corriera también, con un gemido bajo.

—Totalmente estamos haciendo esto de nuevo —dijo Louis con una risa un poco loca.

Harry sólo pudo asentir y presionar el rostro en el pecho de Louis, respirándolo. El olor a sexo y el sudor fresco no debería haber sido tan agradable. La voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza susurrando que esto era enfermo y desviado, pero no era algo que le importara cuando todo su cuerpo cantaba de satisfacción y placer.

Sabía que se preocuparía más tarde.

Justo ahora, no. 

🥀

Louis se limpió las manos en el delantal y miró su creación. El pastel no era mucho que ver, pero olía delicioso y estaba seguro de que había acertado la receta que su madre le había enviado.

Algunas personas probablemente pensarían que estaba loco, pero cocinar era su actividad favorita cuando se sentía nervioso. Y él se sentía algo ansioso esta noche, mirando el reloj cada pocos minutos.

No estaba seguro de si Harry vendría. No habían hecho ningún arreglo anoche. Harry se había marchado para el momento en que Louis se despertó esta mañana, y ahora Louis no estaba seguro de qué esperar. ¿Harry estaba planeando venir todas las noches? ¿Siquiera iba a volver? A pesar de las palabras de Harry, Louis medio esperaba que Harry enloqueciera y cambiara de opinión.

Eran las diez de la noche ya. Seguramente Harry no vendría.

El timbre sonó.

Correcto.

—No te comas la torta —dijo Louis a su gata y fue a abrir la puerta.

Harry estaba parado al otro lado.

Louis mojó sus labios, tomando una mirada en Harry. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Harry en otra cosa diferente a trajes negros, pantalones negros y camisetas negras. Ahora llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros azules y un suéter verde oscuro de aspecto suave que acentuaba la anchura de sus hombros y el color de sus intensamente verdes ojos... ojos verdes que inmediatamente se fijaron en Louis. Era tan fácil perderse en aquellos ojos, en aquella mirada. Como a todo el mundo, a Louis le gustaba ser el centro del universo de alguien, y Harry podría ofrecer eso con un solo vistazo. Amaba esto... ser el centro de la atención de Harry.

 _—Mmm,_  hola —dijo Louis, dándose cuenta de que había estado simplemente mirando a Harry en silencio.

Harry finalmente apartó la mirada de su rostro para barrerla por encima de su cuerpo. Sus labios se torcieron.

—Bonito conjunto.

Louis se sonrojó, recordando que llevaba sólo una camiseta negra de gran tamaño y un delantal con la inscripción "el cocinero más bonito".

—Fue un regalo de Navidad del año pasado, de Charlotte —dijo él a la defensiva, sacándose el delantal. Lo lamentó inmediatamente. Ahora se sentía casi desnudo, auto—consciente de que su camiseta no hacía nada para cubrir sus piernas desnudas—. Voy a ponerme unos vaqueros —dijo, señalando torpemente hacia su dormitorio.

Harry miró a sus piernas y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

—Sí, haz eso.

Aliviado, Louis huyó a su habitación. Después de ponerse un par de pantalones vaqueros, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse, echó un vistazo al espejo, gimió ante el nido de pájaros en su cabeza y rápidamente trató de peinarlo. Unos mechones castaños escaparon de sus manos, cayendo sobre su flequillo y rozando un pómulo, pero Louis los dejó ser, pensando que no podía esconderse en su habitación por más tiempo o Harry podría tener la impresión equivocada: que quería verse bien para él. Lo que no hacía. Obviamente. Eran casuales compañeros de jodida.

Cuando Louis regresó a la sala de estar, Harry se encontraba mirando a su alrededor, dando al interior una buena ojeada.

—No es mucho comparado con el lugar de Niall —dijo Louis, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro—. No soy ningún multimillonario. Como alguien dijo, ser profesionalmente apuesto no es un trabajo muy lucrativo para los tipos.

—No lo estás haciendo demasiado mal —dijo Harry, echando un vistazo alrededor.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No me puedo quejar. Me pagan mejor que a la mayoría de los modelos masculinos. Pero tengo amigos que la están peleando y están obligados a aceptar trabajos ocasionales—. Recogió su teléfono de la mesa y lo miró solamente para tener algo que hacer. Joder, no recordaba actuar tan torpe con sus relaciones ocasionales alguna otra vez. Por alguna razón, esto se sentía diferente. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de equilibrio. No ayudaba el que, hasta ahora, la mayoría de sus encuentros sexuales con Harry habían iniciado con una pelea. No sabía cómo comportarse en una situación como esta. ¿Deberían ir directamente a la habitación? ¿Debería besar a Harry? ¿O sería demasiado raro?

—Hay... —Louis dijo antes de educar su cara en la neutralidad y dejar su teléfono—... te gustaría una taza de té?

—Sí, gracias.

Louis condujo a Harry a la cocina, sintiendo la mirada pesada de Harry sobre él y tratando de no inquietarse demasiado. Tal vez debería acabar por besarlo. Quería besarlo.

—Toma asiento —dijo Louis, poniendo agua a hervir.

Harry recogió a Hermione y se sentó a la mesa.

—Está más gorda —dijo, acariciando su vientre con sus fuertes y grandes dedos.

Louis intentó sin éxito no ponerse celoso de su gata. Como si quisiera tomar el lugar de su gata en el regazo de Harry, poner sus manos bajo ese jersey suave, y lamer a lo largo de la mandíbula cuadrada de Harry antes de deslizar su lengua a la boca de Harry.

—No la llames gorda —dijo tardíamente—. No tiene más que un poquito de sobrepeso.

Harry miró a Hermione especulativamente.

—Sus pezones están agrandados, Louis.

—¿Así que? ¿Por qué estás mirando sus pezones de todos modos?

Harry palpó el vientre de Hermione y se rio entre dientes.

—Me retracto. Ella no está gorda. Está embarazada.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puede estar embarazada! ¡Sigue siendo una gatita! —Bueno, tal vez no una gatita, pero todavía era muy joven. Louis frunció el ceño—. Ella no es así. No le gustan los gatos "chicos".

Harry parecía querer reírse.

—Lamento decírtelo, pero claramente a ella le gustó al menos un gato "chico". Está muy embarazada. Va a tener gatitos en unas pocas semanas, a lo sumo.

Louis se sentó pesadamente.

—¿Unas semanas? —dijo débilmente—. ¿Por qué yo no sabía esto? ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Harry estaba sonriendo... una amplia, abierta sonrisa, divertida que hizo a Louis quedarse algo falto de aliento, distrayéndolo de la crisis actual.

—Crecí en una granja —dijo Harry—. Teníamos muchos gatos y ningún veterinario. Aprendes a reconocer estas cosas.

—Pero —Louis miró a Hermione—... ¿Estás absolutamente seguro?

Harry asintió.

—Tú deberías haberla... —hizo una pausa, buscando claramente una palabra en inglés.

—¿Castrado? —dijo Louis, arrugando su nariz—. Sé que probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero me sentí mal por ella y era sólo una gatita —Se sintió enrojecer—. Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Me siento un idiota también. Pensé que sólo estaba engordando.

Harry dio una risotada.

—¿En serio? Creí que dijiste que no tenía más que un poquito de sobrepeso.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, pero pronto se unió a Harry, riéndose de sí mismo.

Dejó de reír cuando notó la mirada de Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas —dijo Harry.

La respiración de Louis quedó atrapada en su garganta.

—¿Te gusto?

—Sí —dijo Harry, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Eres un poco ridículo, un poco pretencioso, pero eres bueno.

 _Oh_.

Louis dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso y molesto consigo mismo por ello.

—Creo que no estás tan mal, tampoco—dijo, mordiéndose el pulgar.

Los ojos verdes de Harry siguieron el gesto.

Harry estableció a Hermione en el suelo y dijo:

—Ven aquí.

El corazón de Louis saltó en su garganta. Finalmente. Él fue, con las rodillas un poco débiles.

Se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry.

Harry puso las manos en la espalda baja de Louis.

Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente.

Sus respiraciones irregulares era todo lo que Louis podía oír.

—Así que supongo que todavía me quieres —murmuró.

—Sí —dijo Harry y lo besó.

Harry lo jodió allí mismo, sobre la mesa de la cocina, rápido y duro y chocantemente bueno. La torta se arruinó. Pero Louis no pudo forzarse a que le importe, cuando se corrió con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la espalda de Harry y su lengua en la boca.

Después de eso, ellos se movieron al dormitorio, donde Harry enterró su cara en la almohada cuando Louis lo jodió por detrás.

Luego, descansaron uno junto al otro en un silencio amigable, saciados y gastados.

Louis no recordaba caer dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, estaba solo.

Harry se había ido.

🥀

Fue mucho menos incómodo después de eso.

Harry se acercó cada noche. Casi todas las noches se dijeron muy poco el uno al otro, dejando a sus cuerpos hacer la conversación... demasiado impacientes e insaciables para hablar.

Pero a veces, hablaron.

A veces esas conversaciones eran muy divertidas y alegres.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo —dijo Harry una noche mientras yacían uno junto al otro después del primer orgasmo de la noche—. Vas a llamar a los gatitos de tu gata, Rose y Hugo. Al igual que, los nombres de los hijos ficticios de Hermione Granger, el personaje ficticio por el cual nombraste a tu gata.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —dijo Louis, hundiendo la cara bajo la axila de Harry y respirándolo. Debería haber sido bruto, pero por alguna razón, no lo fue. Le gustaba el olor de Harry allí. Le encantaba—. Personalmente, creo que es una idea brillante.

—Oh, no hay nada malo en ello —Harry puso cara de nada—. Excepto que los gatitos podrían ser chicos. Sería algo incómodo llamar a un gatito varón Rose, ¿no te parece?

Louis puso mala cara y dijo con arrogancia:

—Yo no creo en los estereotipos de género. No hay nada malo con llamar a un niño Rose.   
  


Harry le dio una mirada exasperada.

—Eres tan jodidamente ridículo —Enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Louis, inclinó su rostro para besarlo—. Tan pretencioso. Deja de hablar.

Louis sonrió contra sus labios.

—¿Tal vez deberías poner algo en mi boca?

—Quizás lo haga —dijo Harry. Y así lo hizo.

Pero a veces sus conversaciones se pusieron feas, o más bien, el estado de ánimo se volvió oscuro y tenso.

Louis había sido siempre bastante empático, y le tomó todo su autocontrol no decir nada cuando vio el indicio de vergüenza y autoaborreciendo en la cara de Harry después del sexo. Era obvio que Harry no había superado su punto de vista homofóbico... no es que Louis hubiera esperado eso: ese tipo de homofobia estaba muy profundamente arraigada en él para superarla tan fácilmente, si lo hiciera alguna vez. Algunas personas nunca lograban superar su crianza.

Louis constantemente tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no era su asunto. Ellos habían acordado que su arreglo era estrictamente casual y él no tendría que tratar con la mierda de Harry. Mantener la distancia emocional era lo más sensato de hacer en esta situación. Harry le había advertido que no podía prometer nada. Harry terminaría esta cosa en el momento en que follara su obsesión fuera de su sistema. Louis estaba agradecido por la honestidad de Harry, realmente. Ya se había quemado una vez; no necesitaba otro tipo homofóbico jodiéndolo y pisoteando su corazón si Louis lo dejara entrar. No debía invertir demasiado en Harry. Esto era sólo sexo... realmente intenso, adictivo sexo, pero simplemente sexo no obstante.

Por eso fue que se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada cuando Harry se quedó muy callado y tenso luego del sexo. Por eso fue que no dijo nada cuando Harry lo folló muy duro, con el rostro pétreo y sus ojos verdes cerrados. Por eso fue que no dijo nada cuando Harry acarició sus dedos por la cara y el pecho de Louis cuando pensó que Louis estaba dormido. Por eso fue que no dijo nada cuando Harry le susurró algo en ruso, sonando enojado y frustrado.

Algunas cosas era mejor no decirlas.

🥀

Niall estaba seguro de que Harry y Louis estaban teniendo una relación ilícita. La idea le hizo reír tontamente —eso le recordaba a esas novelas románticas de mala calidad que solía leer— pero "relación ilícita" era una expresión perfecta para definir lo que estaba pasando entre Harry y Louis. No era que había algo moralmente malo en tener una relación sexual entre dos adultos que lo consienten, pero Harry ciertamente parecía pensarlo si sus esfuerzos por ocultar su relación de Niall eran un indicio.

Harry dejaba el departamento de Niall únicamente por la noche, después de que Niall se fuera a la cama, y estaba siempre de regreso antes de que Niall se levantara por la mañana. Niall no habría siquiera sabido acerca de las ausencias nocturnas de Harry si no hubiera comprobado los registros de seguridad. No era difícil de averiguar a dónde iba Harry todas las noches, teniendo en consideración que últimamente Harry parecía bien jodido y relajado o increíblemente sombrío y tenso.

—Puedes hablar conmigo, tú sabes —Niall dijo un día, mientras estaban teniendo una cena tranquila. Harry parecía distraído y tenso, más tranquilo de lo habitual.

Harry levantó la vista de su plato, una arruga apareciendo entre sus cejas.

—¿Sobre qué?

Niall lo observó cuidadosamente antes de llegar a la conclusión de que Harry aún no estaba listo para esta conversación. Harry estaba claramente luchando con llegar a un acuerdo con su sexualidad y no necesitaba saber que Niall sabía de lo suyo con Louis. Si Harry no estaba cómodo con su relación, era poco probable que estuviera cómodo con otra gente sabiéndolo.

—Sobre cualquier cosa —dijo Niall con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pareces tenso. Más tenso que de costumbre.

La penetrante, mirada sospechosa de Harry casi lo hizo retorcerse en su asiento.

—Estoy preocupado por Zayn —dijo Harry.

Niall miró a su guardaespaldas. Harry sabía lo preocupado que estaba por Zayn. Usarlo para desviar la atención de Niall era una táctica sucia... sucia pero efectiva. Niall había estado tratando de mantener su mente ocupada con otra cosa aparte de Zayn; se volvería loco por la preocupación de otra manera.

—¿Alguna noticia? —Niall dijo rígidamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No después de la llamada de Anna hace dos días. Ellos todavía deberían estar en algún lugar en las montañas. Se rumorea que Charves tiene una base allí.

—Probablemente no hay señal dónde está —dijo Niall con más optimismo del que sentía.

Harry asintió bruscamente, su expresión sombría.

Niall sintió una punzada de culpa por sus pensamientos anteriores. Tal vez se había equivocado y Harry realmente estaba preocupado por Zayn, también.

—No estás acostumbrado a esto, ¿verdad? —dijo Niall—. Probablemente odias que en lugar de estar allí, estás atascado como mi guardaespaldas protegiéndome de una amenaza inexistente —La última vez que Zayn se había puesto en contacto con ellos dijo que Charves estaba definitivamente en Perú y era poco probable que fuera una amenaza para Niall.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Se siente extraño. Anna es buena, sin embargo. Ella va a cuidar su espalda —A pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, Harry todavía parecía tenso y distraído.

Niall estaba seguro de que había algo más molestando a Harry.

¿Pero qué?

🥀

Louis casi estaba dormido cuando escuchó el sonido casi silencioso de pasos que se acercaban a la cama.

—Tus cerraduras son patéticas —dijo una voz familiar.

—Deja de irrumpir en mi departamento —murmuró Louis en la almohada, bostezando—. Estoy harto de tener que arreglar las cerraduras.

—Consigue unas buenas —Harry encendió la lámpara de la mesilla.

Louis giró sobre su espalda mientras Harry se inclinaba para besarlo.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Louis suspiró, sintiéndose derretir en el beso, mientras que Harry lo besaba lentamente pero a fondo. Las manos de Louis encontraron su camino en la espalda de Harry y este se acercó más, abriendo más su boca para dar a la lengua de Harry mejor acceso. Dios, sintió el beso hasta los dedos de los pies, calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba después de un día tan largo.

Sin embargo, sus párpados estaban volviéndose más pesados y Louis empujó a Harry alejándolo un poco, rompiendo el beso.

—Deberías haber llamado —dijo con un bostezo, cerrando los ojos—. Estoy muy dolorido y cansado para el sexo —No era estrictamente verdad, pero estaba cansado hasta los huesos luego de la sesión de fotos, y no se sentía como si estuviera en estado para una ronda del sexo áspero, enérgico, que él y Harry generalmente tenían. Se sentía con ganas de ser mimado y amado esta noche pero, obviamente, eso estaba fuera de cuestión con Harry.

—¿Dolorido? —dijo Harry con una voz extraña—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ser modelo es en realidad muy agotador, ya sabes — dijo Louis. La gente a menudo pensaba que ser modelo era tan fácil como tener que sonreír por unos minutos. No se daban cuenta de cuánto tiempo podría tomar conseguir las tomas, ajustar las luces, la cámara, lo difícil que era mantener algunas poses y hacerlo una y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que la imagen fuera perfecta. Al final de la sesión de fotos, sus músculos dolían, y no en el buen sentido—. Apenas tuvimos tiempo para comer.

—¿Nosotros?

—Antonio y yo —Louis dijo entre dientes con otro bostezo—. ¿No te dije que estábamos trabajando juntos para la línea de moda de Tristán?

—Lo hiciste.

Louis frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que Harry sonaba tenso. Tuvo que morderse la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. No necesitaba conocer los pensamientos íntimos de Harry. Estaba contento en dejarlo así.

Ya era bastante malo que fuera un poco... adicto a Harry, en las peores formas posibles. Cuando Harry lo besaba, se sentía adorado. Cuando Harry lo tocaba, se derritía en el toque, queriendo más, más, y más, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban dentro uno del otro. Cuando Harry lo miraba fijamente, se sentía hermoso e interesante. Esto último era particularmente embriagador. Amaba la intensidad con que Harry lo deseaba, amaba ver la atracción renuente y fascinación en los ojos de Harry cuando lo miraba. Louis no podía explicarlo. Sólo sabía que eso lo hacía sentir un poco mareado y cálido por dentro cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Era un sentimiento embriagador, adictivo... y uno peligroso. Él y Harry eran casuales compañeros de follada, nada más.

Aunque, a veces era difícil mantenerse firme en esa creencia. Era difícil mantenerse al margen cuando pudo ver el torbellino de emociones en los ojos de Harry. Sin importar lo que se dijo a sí mismo, no podía sólo arrancarse sus emociones. Aunque Harry había cumplido su palabra y no dijo nada, había una parte de Louis que quería alcanzarlo y confortarlo cuando Harry se sentía estresado, decirle que todo estaba bien, que sentirse atraído por hombres no era equivocado. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Por un lado, dudaba que tal intento fuera bien recibido. Por otra parte, Louis estaba aterrado. Aterrado de encariñarse demasiado.

—Antonio es divertido —murmuró Louis. Quería abrir los ojos y mirar a Harry, pero no quería correr el riesgo. Apestaba en resistirse a Harry cuando este lo miraba—. Nunca es aburrido estar con él.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Harry con tanto veneno que Louis abrió los ojos. De pronto recordó que Harry había oído su conversación telefónica con Antonio hace unas semanas y sabía que él y Antonio eran compañeros de jodida.

¿Harry estaba celoso?

El pensamiento hizo surgir un sentimiento gracioso en la boca de su estómago.

Louis miró a Harry, su postura rígida y la cara de piedra.

¿Estaba celoso?

—Él quería venir —dijo Louis, observando cuidadosamente a Harry—. Pero yo estaba demasiado dolorido, no tenía ganas de conseguir más dolor.

Ni un músculo se movió en la cara de Harry. El estómago de Louis cayó y se dio cuenta de que había querido que Harry estuviera celoso. Era estúpido, pero lo habría querido. Habría querido que Harry explotara de rabia, lo agarrara y lo besara, y dijera que Louis era suyo y sólo su...

¿Qué carajos? Siempre había despreciado la posesividad, siempre había pensado que él no era posesión de nadie, ¿y ahora quería que Harry actuara todo posesivo con él?

—Estoy seguro de que puede venir otro día —Harry dijo con la voz apagada, sin ni siquiera mirar a Louis. No parecía preocupado en absoluto. ¿Y por qué lo estaría? Louis era sólo una jodida casual, nada más. A diferencia de él, Harry no parecía tener un problema recordándolo.

—Sí —dijo Louis, la ira apretando sus músculos de la garganta. Dios, era un idiota—. Quizás mañana. Voy a invitarlo mañana.

Harry apretó los labios y dio una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—No te molestaré más, entonces —Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y recogió su chaqueta de la silla.

Pánico burbujeó en su interior. ¿Se iba para siempre? ¿Alguna vez volvería?

—Espera —Louis soltó, odiándose a sí mismo un poco por ello. Cuando Harry se volvió, Louis miró a Harry por debajo de sus pestañas—. Puedes venir también. Mañana.

Harry se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Qué?

Joder, ¿estaba realmente sugiriendo un trío con Antonio? Pero se había arrinconado a sí mismo. Ahora, no podía echarse atrás.

Louis forzó una sonrisa.

—Si Antonio viene, esto no significa que no puedas hacerlo también. Cuantos más, mejor, ¿verdad? Será divertido. Tony vive para el sexo casual y estaría bien con él.

Harry se lo quedó mirando. Louis no podía leer su cara en absoluto.

Por fin, Harry asintió escuetamente y salió de la habitación.

Louis se quedó parpadeando detrás de él, sintiéndose perdido. ¿Cómo habían pasado de tener deliciosos besos que enroscaban los dedos de sus pies, a aceptar un trío con otro hombre?

¿Y qué hay de malo con un trío?

Louis frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio. Los tríos podrían ser divertidos. Había participado en algunos en el pasado, pero... pero.

No creía que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente cómodo con su sexualidad para participar en un trío con otro hombre. Harry no estaría cómodo para tocar a otro hombre. O besar a otro hombre, o prestar atención a alguien que no fuera él, Louis.

Louis gimió en voz alta. ¿Seriamente? Los celos y la posesividad no tenían cabida en una relación casual. Esto era malo.

Tan, tan malo.

🥀

Antonio Bonaventura era un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y piel olivácea, dientes muy blancos y una sonrisa encantadora.

A Harry le disgustó inmediatamente.

Antonio sonrió hacia Harry, echándole un vistazo apreciativo antes de sacudir su mano firmemente. Su pulgar acarició la muñeca de Harry.

—Me puedes llamar Tony.

Louis se aclaró la garganta, poniendo una mano sobre el bíceps de Harry.

—Entonces, este es Harry, mi —Se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño—... Amigo —terminó con el tiempo.

Antonio rió en silencio.

—Un amigo como yo, ¿cierto, bello? —Guiñó su ojo a Louis, lanzando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besando la comisura de su boca.

Harry se obligó a abrir los puños. Miró lejos, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo aún allí. No debería haber venido. La mera idea de tener sexo con ese tipo revolvía su estómago con malestar y repugnancia. Pese a todas las dudas que llenaban su mente después de tener sexo con Louis, tocar y besar a Louis nunca lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

Quería irse.

Excepto que no quería dejar a Louis a solas con aquel italiano roñoso. Odiaba la forma en que el italiano lo miraba a Louis, desnudándolo con los ojos.

Pronto estará desnudándolo literalmente.

Harry apretó sus dientes y se dijo que no le importaba. Sin ningún compromiso: eso era lo que habían acordado. No se debían mutuamente nada. Louis podía tocar a cualquiera que quisiera. Cualquier otro hombre —o mujer— podía tocar a Louis. Harry no tenía la exclusividad.

La mano de Antonio se trasladó por la espalda de Louis.

Harry dio un paso hacia ellos y luego se obligó a parar. Louis no le pertenecía. No tenía ninguna queja posible. No quería poder demandar nada.

Todavía conversando con Antonio, Louis le dirigió una mirada que Harry no podía leer.

La mano de Antonio se movió más abajo. El italiano se inclinó hacia Louis, sonriendo. Sus labios tocaron los de Louis. Estaba besando a Louis. Besando la dulce, perfecta, boca de Louis, probándolo, jalándolo más cerca...

El control de Harry se rompió.

Arrastró al hijo de puta fuera de Louis y lo arrojó lejos. Antonio chocó con una silla y cayó al suelo, maldiciendo en italiano y frunciendo el ceño hacia Harry.

—¿Qué demonios? —Gruñó, poniéndose de pie con un quejido—. ¿Qué le pasa a tu mascota rusa, Louis?

—Vete —Harry dijo al italiano.

Antonio se burló y dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Crees que puedes solo...?

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Tony —dijo Louis, mirando a Harry extrañado.

—¿En serio? —espetó Antonio.

—Sí —dijo Louis—. Lo siento, voy a explicártelo después.

—¡Será mejor! —resopló Antonio, tomó su abrigo, y salió.

—Bueno, ¿qué fue eso? —Louis dijo después que la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Sus labios estaban rojos y brillantes por la boca de Antonio.

Harry le dio un tirón cerca y estrelló sus labios en un beso doloroso. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía estar forzándolo para estar más cerca de Louis, presionarse contra él, hundirse en su interior, derretirse y fusionarse juntos hasta que Louis fuera marcado con el nombre de Harry desde el interior.

Cuando finalmente dejó respirar a Louis, este se lo quedó mirando aturdido, dos manchas rojas sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

—Vas a decirle al italiano que no puede tocarte nunca más — dijo Harry.

Los ojos de Louis se despejaron un poco.

—¿Voy a? ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró. Dijo bruscamente,

—Porque tiene un sabor desagradable y tu boca huele a él.

Louis sonrió.

—Entonces, teóricamente, si encuentro a alguien que no tenga sabor desagradable, ¿estarás bien con eso?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres una pequeña mierda —dijo y dio a Louis otro beso doloroso.

Louis sonreía abiertamente.

—Difícilmente pequeño.

—Aún así eres una pequeña mierda —Harry dijo y lo besó de nuevo, más suave esta vez. Dios, no podía conseguir suficiente.

Cuando ellos rompieron el beso, Louis lo miró seriamente.

—No somos exclusivos, Harry. Casuales compañeros de jodida, ¿recuerdas?

Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en los lados de Louis.

—Seguro.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso? —dijo Louis. A pesar de sus palabras, no parecía enojado. Su expresión era suave, sus labios plegados en un puchero.

Harry quería besarlo.

—Soy un posesivo hombre de las cavernas sin educación, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, forzando la ligereza en su voz—. Es por eso que nos conocimos, después de todo.

Louis mordió su labio, una mezcla de emociones contradictorias apareciendo en su rostro.

—Eso es diferente. Nina fue tu novia por dos años. Yo no lo soy. Sólo soy un tipo que has estado jodiendo por un mes.

Harry no sabía qué decir a eso. Louis tenía razón. No tenía ningún derecho a sentir como que la piel y la boca de Louis eran sólo suyas para besar. No lo eran, y tenía que recordarlo mejor. Él fue el que le había dicho a Louis que esto era sólo un arreglo casual.

—Mira —dijo Louis—. Sé que no debería haberte empujado a esta cosa del trío. Sabía que no estabas listo. Pero no puedes hacer esto, no puedes actuar como un novio celoso. Esto realmente jode con mi cabeza. No hagas eso, ¿de acuerdo? No lo compliques.

Harry asintió rígidamente.

—Bueno. Ahora vamos a ir a la cama —dijo Louis con una sonrisa suave, agarrando la mano de Harry y tirando de él hacia el dormitorio. Harry lo dejó, y observó que a pesar de sus palabras de amonestación, la pequeña mierda parecía muy satisfecho por el estallido celoso de Harry.

En lugar de hacerlo sentirse mejor acerca de todo esto, hizo a Harry sentirse como la escoria de la tierra. Estaba jodiéndolos a ambos. Casuales compañeros de jodida no sentían posesividad. Casuales compañeros de jodida no atacaban a otro hombre por tocar a su compañero de jodida. Louis lo debería haber echado inmediatamente en lugar de estar secretamente satisfecho, o Harry debería haber puesto fin a esto él mismo. Louis se merecía algo mejor. A Harry le gustaba. A él realmente le gustaba como persona. No quería hacerle daño, no quería ser otro Mike Fletcher.

 _Pero tú lo eres_ , una voz se burló en el fondo de su mente.  _Eres exactamente igual que él. Todavía no puedes admitir que eres un maricón, todavía piensas que eres mejor que eso._

Louis lo empujó sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Harry.

—¿Qué quieres esta noche? —dijo, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Era hermoso. Un hombre no debería ser tan condenadamente hermoso.

—Tú —dijo Harry con voz ronca, tirando de él abajo hacia su boca.

La voz en su cabeza se debilitaba mientras besaba a Louis, perdiéndose en su adictivo sabor y aroma, tratando y fallando en poder conseguir suficiente.

Pero Harry sabía que la voz volvería.

Siempre lo hacía.

🥀

Harry volvió al apartamento de Niall en las primeras horas de la mañana.

Se tensó al darse cuenta de que el sistema de seguridad estaba apagado... desconectado por alguien que no fue él.

Harry sacó la pistola de su funda, tratando de observar detalles en la sala de estar a oscuras. El  _pent—house_  estaba tranquilo. Esperaba que Niall estuviera profundamente dormido en su habitación, esta solo podía ser abierta desde el interior si alguien no autorizado lograba apagar el sistema de seguridad externo, que parecía ser el caso. Interiormente, se reprendió a sí mismo por abandonar a Niall. Estrictamente hablando, no estaba obligado a ser guardaespaldas de Niall 24/7... tenía cuatro horas libres cada día, y Niall tenía seguridad permanente para su ascensor privado. Pero aún había formas de conseguir entrar al departamento, si uno se avocaba lo suficiente. Aunque Zayn le hubiera dicho hace unos días que Charves era poco probable que tuviera a Niall como objetivo en este punto, Zayn tenía muchos enemigos. Uno de ellos podría haber averiguado sobre el chico de Zayn.

No debería haber salido, o al menos no debería haber pasado más de una hora besando a Louis después del sexo, reacio a marcharse, mientras que Louis se veía tan suave, sonrojado, y bien jodido.  _Patético_. Sus propias acciones lo hacían temblar últimamente.

 _No lo suficiente para detenerte,_  dijo con sarcasmo su voz interior.

Sacudiéndose un poco, Harry se centró en su entorno, moviéndose en silencio y conteniendo la respiración.

El piso estaba absolutamente silencioso, lo que significaba que el intruso lo había oído y estaba bien oculto o moviéndose en silencio hacia él. La oscuridad extrema le hacía imposible decir cuál era el caso, pero Harry estaba en calma, su mente limpia de todo lo irrelevante y centrada exclusivamente en el peligro.

Ahí. Una respiración apenas audible desde la izquierda. Harry se movió incluso antes de registrarlo completamente. Chocó con el intruso, enviando a ambos a estrellarse contra el suelo. El otro hombre era alto y grande, sobre el tamaño de Harry, y luchó en silencio, tratando de conseguir la ventaja. Estaban bastante parejos, Harry observó con sorpresa mientras trataba de fijar al hombre debajo de él e incapacitarlo. Había algo muy familiar en la forma en que el intruso peleaba.

—Harry, bájate de mí —dijo el hombre.

Jurando, Harry soltó al hombre y se puso de pie. Encontrando el interruptor, encendió las luces.

La cara no muy feliz de su jefe, le dio la bienvenida. Zayn se levantó, también.

—¿Dónde infiernos has estado y por qué estás regresando a las tres de la mañana? —dijo con frialdad. Lo no dicho,  _en vez de proteger a_ _Niall_ _,_  colgando en el aire.

Harry apretó los dientes. Estaba harto de la actitud pasivoagresiva de Zayn hacia él. Sí, había —medio— traicionado la  confianza de Zayn una vez, pero había salvado su pellejo docenas de veces.

—Tengo cuatro horas libres cada día. Está en mi contrato. No tengo que estar a la entera disposición de tu niño y permanecer 24/7. Está dormido. ¿De qué se supone que tengo que protegerlo? ¿Pesadillas? Tú me dijiste que la amenaza de Charves era mínima.

La expresión de Zayn se volvió aguda y evaluadora cuando su mirada barrió a Harry.

Harry se dijo que no había manera de que Zayn pudiera decir lo que había estado haciendo en el último par de horas.

—¿Todo está bien?—dijo Harry, tratando de desviar la atención de Zayn—. ¿Charves?

—Ya no va a ser un problema —dijo Zayn, con los ojos brillantes de fría satisfacción.

Harry casi sintió lástima por Charves. Pero, de nuevo, el tipo había sido uno enfermo psicótico.

—¿Zayn?

Harry giró la cabeza.

Niall estaba parpadeando somnoliento antes de que una brillante sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

—¡Estás en casa! —Corrió hacia Zayn y se lanzó sobre él. Zayn lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en los mechones de Niall.

Harry observó con incredulidad como Zayn hundió el rostro en el pelo de Niall tomando respiraciones superficiales y codiciosas.

—Hola,  _kotyonok_  —murmuró, besando la oreja de Niall.

—Te extrañé —dijo Niall en el cuello de Zayn—. Te extrañe tanto.

—Sí —dijo Zayn con voz ronca antes de levantar las piernas de Niall alrededor de su cintura y llevarlo fuera de la sala de estar.

Harry se quedó mirando intensamente detrás de ellos antes de ir a la barra y agarrar una mini botella de vodka. Con Zayn de regreso, su trabajo como guardaespaldas de Niall ya había terminado. Podía tirarse a descansar si quería.

Abriendo la botella, Harry salió al balcón. Era una noche fría y ventosa, pero no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a mucho frío.

Apoyado en la barandilla y mirando las luces de Londres por debajo de él, tomó un sorbo de la botella, disfrutando de la quemadura y tratando de no pensar en nada. No funcionó del todo bien.

Después de lo que acababa de presenciar, era innegable que Niall no era sólo un capricho pasajero para Zayn. Era obvio que Zayn tenía sentimientos reales por el niño. Y, sin embargo, Harry todavía no podía pensar en Zayn como un maricón.

_Maricones son débiles patéticos, no hombres reales._

Las palabras de su tío parecían ridículas ahora. Zayn Malik era lo contrario a un hombre débil. Era uno de los más despiadados, más fuertes, hombres que Harry había conocido. Harry no podía pensar en él como débil y patético, como menos de un hombre, sólo porque Zayn empezó a tener sexo con otro hombre.

Su tío había estado definitivamente equivocado, por lo menos en ese sentido.

Pero Stephan podría haber tenido razón en una cosa: la atracción por otro hombre —por lo menos un hombre en particular— se sentía antinatural. Antinaturalmente fuerte.

Hacía más de un mes desde que ellos habían tenido sexo por primera vez. Había esperado joderlo fuera de su sistema para ahora, pero por una mierda, no parecía estar resultando. El mero recuerdo de las horas que había pasado disfrutando del cuerpo de Louis, besando su boca después, incapaz de obtener suficiente, lo hacía arder. Apenas se había arrancado a sí mismo de Louis, a duras penas se había obligado a abandonarlo. Se diría que se sentía como si fuera un adolescente otra vez, excepto que nunca había estado tan embriagado por una persona cuando fue un adolescente —o un adulto— para el caso. Harry no podía evitar pensar que debía estar enfermo, porque nunca se había sentido de esta forma: como un desastre hormonal con una sola idea fija. La sonrisa de Louis no debería haberlo dejado sintiéndose sin aliento y jadeante, con deseos de tocar, deseos de besar, como si alguien le hubiera pegado en el estómago y escrito  _"testículos azules"_  sobre él.

Tal vez esto sólo era una crisis de la mediana edad.

Tal vez su tío había tenido razón y esto era una enfermedad.

O tal vez había sido siempre un maricón y lo había reprimido como la mierda. Tal vez esto no era culpa de Louis. Tal vez se comportaría tan ridículamente con cualquier hombre atractivo, aunque su falta de atracción por Antonio pareciera indicar lo contrario.

Tal vez no era Louis quien fuera la excepción, sino Antonio.

Para probar esta teoría, Harry cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse jodiendo a Niall. El niño era tan bonito como podría serlo y Harry definitivamente no sentía repulsión por la idea, pero el poco interés no tenía forma de competir con la necesidad insaciable que sentía con Louis. Además, Zayn realmente podría matarlo si pusiera un dedo sobre su niño.

 _Zayn_.

Harry se imaginó jodiendo a Zayn y resopló. Incluso si la idea no fuera vagamente bruta —Zayn siempre había sido una figura algo fraternal para él— sabía que ellos serían desastrosos en la cama. No era exactamente un secreto para él que Zayn era un dominante idiota pervertido. Harry no tenía ningunas inclinaciones sumisas. En raras ocasiones podría mantener sus opiniones para sí mismo si no estaba de acuerdo con las órdenes de Zayn... que era el motivo por el que se habían enfrentado con tanta frecuencia en los últimos años. Ellos serían terribles en la cama.

Por lo que era seguro decir que no querría a Niall o a Zayn de la forma en que quería a Louis.

Harry no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse feliz o no por ello. Por un lado, era bueno saber que de repente no se había convertido en una puta de polla. Por otra parte, era enormemente preocupante que estaba tan paralizado por Louis, enfermo de deseo por besarlo, tocarlo, joderlo... por verlo. Incluso ahora, su mirada siguió yéndose a la deriva hacia la derecha, hacia el distrito donde el departamento de Louis estaba ubicado. No podía ver el edificio desde aquí, pero esto no lo frenó de mirar, como un obsesionado, espeluznante, enfermo de amor.

Suspirando, Harry tomó otro sorbo de su botella, fijamente mirando melancólicamente hacia el cielo oscuro y dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran.

No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, quizás una hora, quizás más, cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió detrás de él.

Zayn salió, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Tenía su abrigo sobre los hombros, el pecho desnudo mostrándose. Olía a sexo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —dijo Zayn, dando una calada profunda.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Niall dice que has sido un guardaespaldas ejemplar.

Harry resopló, un poco sorprendido. Mientras él y Niall habían trabajado sus diferencias, no eran exactamente amigos. Había esperado que el chico aún mantuviera algún resentimiento en su contra.

—Me alegro de que Niall y tú hayan resuelto sus problemas.

Harry no dijo nada, esperando. Zayn no era del tipo de sacar charla ociosa; iba hacia alguna parte con esto.

—Espero que regreses a tu antiguo puesto de trabajo —dijo Zayn.

Harry se rió. Por supuesto que Zayn no le estaba preguntando si quería volver a su antiguo trabajo. Estaba informando a Harry de su postura, esperando la respuesta positiva. Idiota arrogante.

—¿Quién dice que quiero volver? —dijo Harry—. Tomé este trabajo como un favor para ti, porque te debía una. Tal vez no estoy interesado en permanecer alrededor. Esta ciudad es jodidamente deprimente.

—En realidad —dijo Zayn con voz pareja, tomando otra larga calada—. Me han dicho algo diferente. Niall dice que has estado jodiendo con su amigo modelo.

Harry se puso rígido. Fue un esfuerzo mantener su cara en blanco. ¿Cómo sabía Niall? ¿Un golpe de suerte? ¿O Louis le había dicho?

La inquietud se instaló abajo en su intestino. No se sentía cómodo con tanta gente sabiendo sobre... él.

—Si Niall pasó la última hora hablando sobre mí, tú estabas haciendo algo mal —Harry dijo bruscamente.

Zayn se rio entre dientes, no mordiendo la carnada.

—Entonces es cierto. Tengo que decir que me sorprende.

—¿Por qué? —Harry mordió—. Tú solías joder una mujer diferente cada noche, pero ahora estás jodiendo al hijo de Horan.

—Yo no "jodo" a Niall —dijo Zayn, hielo arrastrándose en su voz—. No hables de él de esa manera. ¿Entendido?

Harry lo miró. Zayn no parecía divertido en lo más mínimo, su postura tensa, la ira saliendo de él en oleadas.

Mirando a su jefe, normalmente de cabeza fría, Harry se dio cuenta que Zayn no sólo tenía sentimientos cariñosos por el niño. Lo amaba, estaba en esto a largo plazo.

La realización lo hizo sentirse... extraño. No se sintió repugnado, y esa era la parte extraña.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta. Después de un momento, añadió rígidamente— Si hubiera sabido lo importante que era para ti, no habría ayudado a Anastasia. Yo pensaba que él era una mala influencia —El camino al infierno estaba pavimentado con buenas intenciones.

—Lo sé —dijo Zayn—. Esa es la única razón por la que decidí perdonarte. Y si puedo dejar ir tu traición, tú puedes tragarte tu maldito orgullo. Tomarás el trabajo, Harry. Anya está enferma de hacer tu trabajo además del de ella —Hizo una pausa—. Y me acostumbré al modo en que tú manejas las cosas, a pesar de que Anya nunca cuestiona mis órdenes, lo que es un cambio refrescante.

Los labios de Harry se torcieron. Viniendo de Zayn, eso era el equivalente a admitir que lo echaba de menos.

—Bien —dijo—. Pero yo quiero un aumento.

—¿Un aumento? —dijo Zayn con una sonrisa—. Yo te pago una fortuna, tú idiota ambicioso.

—Esta ciudad es jodidamente cara y mis gustos no son baratos.

—Y pensar que solías ser un chico de provincia que tenía dos camisas —murmuró Zayn, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. Ese chico de provincia se habría disgustado y horrorizado si pudiera verlo ahora... si supiera que Harry estaba tan loco por otro hombre.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo—. Soy un hombre diferente ahora.

¿Lo era?

🥀

Louis se quedó dentro de su departamento, cerró la puerta y se quitó las botas  _Chelsea_  con un suspiro de alivio. Las adoraba, pero aún eran nuevas y no eran ideales para usar durante todo el día. Moviendo los dedos de los pies para librarse de la rigidez en ellos, Louis se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Gritó cuando vio una figura sentada sobre la cama en la oscuridad.

—Soy yo —dijo Harry.

Louis exhaló, presionando una mano en su corazón latiendo acelerado.

 _—¡Jesús,_  me asustaste! Advierte a un tipo de que estás esperando por él en su dormitorio a oscuras. Acechador. La gente normal espera afuera cuando no hay nadie en casa.

—Tú dejaste la puerta del balcón abierta.

Louis encendió las luces.

—Vivo en el segundo piso.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada, como diciendo:  _"¿Y?"_

La sonrisa divertida de Louis se congeló. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Los hábitos criminales de Harry no eran adorables. No lo eran. Eran terribles. Harry era una terrible, terrible persona.

—Correcto —miró con curiosidad a Harry, tirando de su abrigo y dejándolo caer en la silla—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No deberías estar de guardaespaldas de Niall?

—Zayn volvió. Mi contrato terminó.

El estómago de Louis se apretó.

Al cabo de un momento, dijo en un tono cuidadosamente casual,

—¿Eso significa que estás dejando Inglaterra?

Los ojos verdes de Harry lo estaban estudiando intensamente.

Poniendo su mejor expresión neutra, Louis comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—No —dijo Harry por fin—. Zayn me recontrató como su jefe de seguridad.

Louis dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Miedo anudó su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que se sentía aliviado. No tenía por qué sentirse aliviado.

—Eso es... bueno —dijo, deslizándose fuera de su camisa. Se sintió un poco expuesto, inseguro. No sabía dónde se encontraban después de la rareza de la otra noche... después de que Harry había saltado como un hombre de las cavernas sobre él. Le había gustado eso. Le había gustado demasiado, en contra de su mejor juicio—. Quiero decir, eso es bueno para ti, ¿verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros, con los ojos todavía en el rostro de Louis a pesar del estado semi desnudo de Louis.

—¿Le has dicho a Niall sobre esto? —dijo Harry—. ¿Le has dicho a alguien más?

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tú y yo —dijo Harry con voz cortante.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Louis, su ceño profundizándose—. Niall sólo sabe lo que vio con sus propios ojos —Frunció los labios—. No le he dicho a nadie... bueno, a Antonio, pero estuviste de acuerdo en hacer un trío con él, por lo que era inevitable. Pero nunca te haría salir ante nadie sin tu permiso explícito. Eso no está bien.

Harry se mantuvo mirándolo con esa extraña mirada intensa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis.

Los músculos de la mejilla de Harry pulsaron.

—Me hace sentir incómodo... que la gente sepa. En primer lugar ese italiano, ahora Niall y Zayn.

Las manos de Louis se detuvieron en medio de bajar sus pantalones vaqueros por los muslos. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, náuseas rodando en su estómago.

_Así que esto era todo._

—Si te hace sentir incómodo, vamos a terminar con esto. No es gran problema —Se las arregló para reír ligeramente—. Esto se supone que es sexo por diversión, sin ataduras. Si no es divertido más, va contra el propósito, ¿verdad?

Tal vez era lo mejor. Esto ya no se sentía como una cosa sin ataduras. Se sentía todo lo contrario. 

—Sí —Harry estuvo de acuerdo, con la mirada todavía en el rostro de Louis.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Louis, forzando fuera una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ignorar el hueco en su estómago. No estaba decepcionado o herido. No lo estaba. Estaba totalmente fresco. Siempre había sabido que eventualmente Harry enloquecería y volvería a ser  _"_ _hétero_ _"_  y  _"normal"._  Harry era justo como Mike. Louis había estado preparado para ello. Esto había sido el punto entero de tener sexo sin ataduras. Harry le había advertido que esto sucedería. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse enojado o molesto.

—Tú conoces la salida —dijo.

Cuando Harry no se movió de la cama, se sintió un poco tonto.

—Adiós —Louis dijo significativamente, comenzando a enojarse. ¿Por qué no podía Harry sólo irse? Miró alrededor de la habitación—. Necesito alimentar al gato.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando la necesitaba?

Por fin, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sus pasos lentos y pesados.

De repente, Harry se detuvo, sus hombros y la espalda irradiando tensión. Juró entre dientes y cruzó de un tranco hacia Louis, agarró su cara y lo besó, su lengua empujando en la boca de Louis, exigente y duro. Había algo necesitado y urgente sobre aquel beso, algo dolorosamente enojado y desesperado. Esto rompió el corazón de Louis, sólo un poco.  _Esto era todo. Esto era todo._

Harry mordió su labio inferior, sus manos sosteniendo las caderas de Louis en un apretón doloroso.

—Échame —graznó, besando la comisura de la boca de Louis—. Por favor, échame —Besó la otra esquina antes de empujar su lengua de nuevo dentro, sus manos deslizándose bajo los boxers de Louis para tirar sus acalorados cuerpos juntos.

—Para —Louis dijo débilmente.

Harry lo besó más profundo, sus brazos apretando en torno a él.

—Para —logró decir más firme, empujando el pecho de Harry.

Harry se puso rígido, su cuerpo cargado de tensión.

Por fin, se alejó, mirando a Louis como un hombre sediento en un pozo, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños.

Louis cerró los ojos, inspiró, exhaló, y los abrió.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo, tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros arriba y evitando los ojos de Harry—. No puedo hacer esto, no otra vez. Sé que debes estar confundido, pero no es justo para mí, Harry. No puedes seguir jugando conmigo. Yo no puedo... no te dejaré. Si esto te hace sentir incómodo, si está enloqueciéndote, eso es todo, hemos terminado.

Harry cerró su mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza, juntando las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es sólo —Negó con la cabeza—... no importa. Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

Louis asintió con incertidumbre, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—No me desagradas —dijo él. Su garganta se sintió cruda—. Ya no. Me alegro de que pudiéramos hablarlo abiertamente y actuar como adultos responsables. ¿Supongo... supongo que podemos ser amigos si te vas a quedar en Londres?

Harry lo miró fijamente de una forma extraña.

—Seguro —dijo después de un momento—. Por qué no.

Lamiéndose los labios, Louis miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que decir.

—Entonces, ¿estás mudándote del lugar de Niall? —dijo.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Necesito encontrar un lugar, en realidad.

—El departamento de al lado está vacío —dijo Louis sin pensar y rápidamente quería patearse a sí mismo.

—Gracias. Voy a mirarlo —dijo Harry, poniéndose su chaqueta.

Louis sabía que no lo haría. Ellos nunca serían vecinos o amigos. Ellos nunca podrían serlo.

Esto era realmente todo.

—Sí —dijo Louis, cabeceando innecesariamente y tragando alrededor del repentino nudo en su garganta—. Nos vemos por ahí.

Sus miradas fijas se encontraron y se sostuvieron por un momento que se sintió como una eternidad.

 _Yo podría haberte amado_.

En otra vida, ellos podrían haber sido algo. Algo bueno, fuerte y brillante. Algo qué no doliera. Tal vez en otra vida, en que Harry no habría sido criado para odiar lo que era. Tal vez en aquella vida Louis no tendría miedo del amor y se permitiría confiar y amar de nuevo.

En otra vida.

Pero no en ésta.

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de Harry, Louis se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente en la nada, con su garganta gruesa y adolorida.

🥀

_Un mes después_

La puerta del centro de seguridad se abrió y cerró.

—El nuevo pasante está llorando —dijo Anna.

Harry hizo un ruido evasivo, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué está llorando? —dijo Anna—. ¡Harold!

Harry abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que la volvería loca. Anna era una purista de las reglas, del tipo de hacer todo según el libro y nunca cuestionar las órdenes de Zayn. Innecesario decir que ellos en realidad nunca se habían llevado bien.

—No tiene aguante —dijo por fin, mirando el monitor de seguridad que mostraba al niño llorando fuera de la habitación—. Hoy no estoy de humor para cuidar de niños estúpidos.

Anna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Nunca estás de humor desde que regresaste a trabajar. Uno pensaría que una segunda oportunidad te pondría de un humor agradable en vez de convertirte en un tirano. Es el cuarto empleado que has hecho llorar, solo en esta semana. Alguien va a quejarse. Ya no estamos en Rusia, Harry.

Él le dio una mirada poco expresiva.

—Si tienes problemas con mi comportamiento, puedes decírselo a Zayn.

Anna suspiró.

—No me malinterpretes, me alegro que estés de vuelta... yo estaba enferma de hacer tu trabajo además del mío, pero necesitas tratar con lo que sea que te tenga queriendo morder a todos. Lo que esté mal contigo, arréglalo.

—No hay nada malo en mí.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres un idiota, pero no eres tan idiota. Arréglalo, Harry.

Ella se marchó y Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

_¿Arréglalo?_

Deseaba saber cómo.

Esto había durado más de un mes. Su mal humor empeoraba a cada día, y constantemente tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. No había habido oportunidad de golpear a alguien, pero había estado intentando morder a sus subordinados y reducirlos al llanto. Para ponerlo claramente, se sentía como una mierda y lo sacaba sobre cada uno alrededor. Con la Navidad acercándose, casi todo el mundo estaba con espíritus festivos, y esto sólo destacaba cuán miserable bastardo estaba siendo. Si Louis lo viera ahora, lo llamaría matón y estaría absolutamente en lo cierto.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, más allá de molesto consigo mismo. Había logrado no pensar en Louis por dos horas completas. Eso debía ser un nuevo récord. Si la cosa por Louis era una enfermedad, la falta de exposición a la causa definitivamente no estaba ayudando.

Para empeorar las cosas, sentía como si Louis estuviera de repente en todas partes: Harry seguía viendo los anuncios publicitarios con Louis todo el maldito tiempo. Los odiaba, odiaba verlos, odiaba las miradas sensuales que Louis daba a la cámara... a otra gente. Los celos ácidos quemaban su interior cuando se preguntaba si Louis estaría con alguien más en este momento, si estaba sonriendo para ellos, si dejaba a otras personas tocarlo, besarlo, mirarlo dormir...

Harry saltó a sus pies y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

_Lo que esté mal contigo,_ _arréglalo_ _._

La cosa graciosa era, que en realidad no había tenido intención de terminar las cosas con Louis. Había querido simplemente hablar con él... Louis era la única persona con la que se sintió remotamente cómodo como para hablar de su sexualidad... pero Louis lo había tomado de forma equivocada, interpretando la incomodidad de Harry como el deseo de terminar las cosas. Después que Louis sugirió terminar su arreglo, viéndose tan jodidamente despreocupado, Harry difícilmente podría decir que no quería terminarlo.

Tal vez debería haberlo dicho.

¿Y entonces qué? Louis claramente no quería nada permanente con él. Joder, si estuviera en los zapatos de Louis, él tampoco querría nada permanente consigo.

Harry llegó a una pausa abrupta.

¿Quería él algo permanente con Louis?

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Pensó en ser capaz de llamar a Louis suyo, ser capaz de pasar tanto tiempo con Louis como quisiera, ser el único hombre en tocarlo, besarlo, joderlo. Le gustó la idea. Le gustó muchísimo.

Pero mientras que su corazón y su cuerpo estaban totalmente a bordo, él estaba un poco incómodo ante la idea de una relación con un hombre y dudaba de que fuera bueno para Louis.

Harry suspiró. Bien, escuchar a su cerebro sólo lo había convertido en un jodido miserable.

Tal vez era momento de ser irracional e ir por lo que quería.

La pregunta era si podría convencer a Louis de que funcionarían juntos cuando no podía convencerse completamente ni a sí mismo.

Louis había dicho que podrían ser amigos.

En el momento, había desechado la idea como ridícula. Por primera vez, Harry le dedicó algún pensamiento real. Si fueran amigos, no sería capaz de tocar, pero iba a ser capaz de ver a Louis, de mirarlo todo lo que quisiera. De esa forma no haría daño a Louis por jugar con él.

Tal vez ellos realmente estuvieran mejor como amigos.

Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la forma de mantener sus anhelantes manos para sí mismo.

🥀

La casa estaba iluminada con luces de Navidad.

Harry la miró fijamente por unos cinco minutos antes de lentamente caminar hacia la puerta principal.

Podía ver las siluetas de gente en las ventanas y trató de imaginar las celebraciones de Navidad. Nunca había celebrado la Navidad en su vida. No tenía una familia con quien celebrar. Por no hablar de que en Rusia la Navidad era celebrada en enero y era sobre todo un evento religioso, la importancia del descanso no era tan grande.

Nunca se había sentido más extrañado de lo que lo había hecho últimamente, con todo el mundo a su alrededor pareciendo estar inmerso en las fiestas de Navidad. Incluso Zayn estaba complaciendo a Niall y celebrando la Navidad con él.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta y vaciló. Tal vez debería irse y volver otro día. A su entender, la Navidad era un día de fiesta de familia. Era poco probable que fuera bienvenido.

Pero había estado posponiendo esta visita durante demasiado tiempo. Había jugado con la idea de llamar a Louis, pero no tenía idea de qué decir. Necesitaba verlo. No podía esperar más o su regalo de Navidad para Louis sería inútil... si Louis siquiera lo aceptaba.

Harry respiró hondo y llamó.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Era la hermana de Louis.

La sonrisa de Charlotte se desvaneció cuando lo vio.

—¡Tú!

Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Charlotte. Sus ojos eran como los de su hermano  _—celestes y_ _grandes—_  pero Harry nunca había visto una expresión tan fría en los de Louis. Si Harry no hubiera estado en el extremo receptor de las miradas heladas de Zayn casi la mitad de su vida, podría haber sido intimidado por ella.

—¿Está Louis aquí? —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué te importa? —dijo Charlotte, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry se sintió como un idiota con una chaqueta de invierno, mientras que ella estaba con un delgado saco tejido. No estaba particularmente frío, pero estaba nevando.

—Aquí, toma mi chaqueta —dijo, sacándosela, pero sus palabras cortantes lo detuvieron.

—No quiero nada de ti —dijo Julia—. Vete. Tienes agallas para aparecer por aquí.

—No estoy yendo a ninguna parte sin ver a Louis —dijo, un poco confundido por su hostilidad. Incluso si Louis había dicho a su hermana lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, debería haberle dicho que su relación había sido casual.

Charlotte frunció sus labios.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Necesitas alguien para chuparte la polla?

Harry la miró.

—Estoy aquí como un amigo —dijo al fin.

Ella rio.

—Correcto.

—Él dijo que podíamos ser amigos —dijo Harry, refrenando su temperamento. No estaría bien ser grosero con la hermana de Louis—. Quiero ser su amigo —Querer probablemente era una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero no estaba mintiendo.

Charlotte se burló.

—Por favor. Tú no puedes ser amigo de Louis.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque un amigo de Louis no lo miraría como si estuviera hambriento y Louis fuera una comida de tres platos.

—Yo no lo miro de esa forma —Harry dijo rígidamente.

Charlotte le dio una mirada no impresionada.

—Yo realmente estuve en una misma habitación con los dos. Lo mirabas como si quisieras empujarlo sobre la mesa y joderlo allí mismo —Ella hizo una mueca—.  _Bruto_.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos, luchando contra un rubor.

—Eso fue antes.

 _Mentiroso_.

Charlotte se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Te dije que...quiero ser su amigo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —dijo de nuevo, como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

Harry apretó los labios.

—No entiendo por qué me interrogas como si fuera su malvado ex o algo. Louis y yo tuvimos una cosa ocasional.

—Correcto —dijo ella, su expresión endureciéndose—. Ten un buen día. Tú no vas a ver a mi hermano —Se dio la vuelta y puso una mano en el picaporte.

—Lottie — Harry dijo con voz ronca—. Necesito verlo.

Ella se volvió lentamente y lo estudió por un largo momento.

—Por favor —dijo—. Lo extraño.

Su rostro se suavizó.

—Si le haces daño...

—No lo haré —dijo Harry—. Estoy diciendo la verdad: Estoy aquí como un amigo.

Ella suspiró, murmuró algo en voz baja, y desapareció dentro de la casa, dejándolo viendo la puerta.

Esperó.

La espera parecía interminable.

Cuando comenzó a pensar que Louis no iba a salir, la puerta finalmente se abrió de nuevo. Harry sintió que se le secaba la boca.

Los ojos celestes de Louis miraron a Harry con una expresión indescifrable. Louis llevaba un grueso jersey de gran tamaño verde y viejos pantalones vaqueros raídos. Su cabello no estaba modelado. Lo tenía más largo, dejando ver unas suaves ondas. Harry quería enterrar los dedos en esas hebras castañas, tirar de él cerca, y besarlo hasta que pudiera satisfacer el hambre sin fondo que carcomía su estómago.

—Hola —Louis dijo, rompiendo el silencio. Había algo cauteloso e inseguro en la forma en que miraba a Harry.

—Hola —Harry dijo con voz ronca.  _Amigos_. Estaba aquí como un amigo. Mejor recordaría eso.

Se miraron uno al otro.

—¿Cómo has estado? —dijo Harry.

—Bien, gracias— dijo Louis, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Hermione tuvo dos gatitos niños.

Le tomó a Harry un momento para recordar de lo que Louis estaba hablando. Correcto. La gata de Louis.

Se rió entre dientes. 

—No me digas que realmente los llamaste Rose y Hugo.

—Los llamé Gryff y Slyth —dijo Louis, sonriendo y viéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Era ridículo.

Harry quería besarlo. Esperaba no verse tan cariñoso como se sentía.

Se miraron el uno al otro un poco más, sin hablar.

Harry dijo:

—Ni siquiera me has enviado mensajes de texto.

La sonrisa de Louis desapareció.

—No me has enviado mensajes de texto, tampoco.

—Si vamos a ser amigos, deberíamos hacerlo mejor —dijo Harry.

Louis bajó la mirada.

—Deberíamos.

Aplastando su decepción, Harry recuperó un sobre de su bolsillo.

—Esto es para ti. Feliz Navidad.

Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron con curiosidad y placer.

—¿Qué es?

—Dos entradas para el juego  _Chelsea—Manchester City_  de mañana —dijo Harry, frotándose la nuca—. Pensé que podríamos ir juntos. Como amigos. Si tú quieres. 

Louis le sonrió.

—¿Wow, en serio? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Gracias! —Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Harry.

Ambos medio se congelaron.

—Correcto —dijo Louis, alejándose y juntando las manos detrás de su espalda.

Le tomó a Harry un momento recuperar el control sobre su cerebro.

—Te recogeré mañana, entonces.

—Genial —dijo Louis, agarrando la manija de la puerta detrás de él—. Gracias, nos vemos mañana —Completamente huyó entrando de nuevo a la casa.

Harry se tocó la mejilla antes de dejar caer la mano y enrollar su puño en una bola apretada.

_Amigos. Solo amigos._

Correcto. 

🥀

_Esto no era una cita. Esto no era una cita. Esto no era una cita._

Tal vez si Louis se repitiera esto con bastante frecuencia, las mariposas en su estómago finalmente se marcharían.

Esto no era una cita. Ellos estaban pasando el rato como amigos. Él y Harry eran amigos. Esa era la única cosa que ellos podrían ser. No debía –no debería— complicarlo.

El mes pasado ya había sido lo suficientemente raro como era. Había estado plagado de  _"qué pasaría si",_  sintiéndose fuera de equilibrio y frustrado consigo mismo. Incluso pasar la Navidad con su familia no lo había estabilizado. Afortunadamente, sus padres parecían ajenos.

Pero Charlotte no había sido tan fácil de engañar. Se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo inmediatamente después de su llegada, arrinconándolo en su habitación y obligándolo a derramar todo.

Le había contado todo.

Después que Louis terminó de hablar, su hermana no rodó sus ojos o dijo  _"te lo dije"._  En cambio, ella lo miró con cierta tristeza y dijo:

—¿Recuerdas la Navidad que pasamos en casa de tía Virginia? 

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Vagamente? Yo tenía once o doce años, creo.

Charlotte asintió.

—Tía Virginia hizo que todos los niños pidieran un deseo de Navidad y lo escribieran en una hoja de papel. Tía Stella se suponía que era tu Santa Secreto, pero terminó pidiéndote hacer otro deseo. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu deseo original?

Louis buscó en su memoria pero estaba en blanco.

—Nope.

Su hermana sonrió, un poco divertida y muy triste.

—Querías un amor épico —Ella se rió en silencio—. Recuerdo burlarme de ti por ser tan niñita —Ella lo miró a los ojos—. Me gustaría que nunca hubieras conocido a Mike.

Louis tragó saliva y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—No sé cómo eso es relevante —Cambió de tema y Charlotte lo permitió, pero antes que ella dejara su habitación, lo abrazó fuerte, de una forma en que no se habían abrazado en años, y dijo en voz baja:

—No permitas que un error del pasado o el miedo al futuro arruine tu vida. No lo dejes ganar —Y entonces ella se había ido, dejando a Louis con más preguntas y dudas.

Las cosas habían sido raras incluso en el trabajo. Se había acostumbrado a esconderse cada vez que se cruzaba con Antonio. El italiano no pareció entender por qué no podían conectar de nuevo, y Louis no sabía cómo explicar lo que no entendía él mismo. Era un hombre joven, soltero, que amaba el sexo. No había ninguna razón para no tener sexo con Antonio... o con alguien más. Entonces, ¿por qué infiernos no podía decirle que sí a Antonio?

_Porque se sentía tomado._

Era ridículo, esto estaba mal, existía únicamente en su cabeza, pero se sentía tomado. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía sentir las manos de Harry en sus caderas, la boca de Harry en el interior de sus muslos, chupando una mordida de amor en su piel, marcándolo, su toque íntimo y exclusivo. Quería ser de Harry... él, que siempre había rodado sus ojos ante el comportamiento posesivo y machista de mierda.

Era ridículo. No era de Harry, y Harry no era de él. La única cosa que ellos podrían tener era una amistad.

Louis lo repitió para sí mismo como un mantra cuando Harry los llevó al  _Stamford Bridge_. Él y Harry en un espacio cerrado resultó ser una mala, mala idea. Louis se encontró chismorreando como un adolescente nervioso, tratando de no mirar a Harry demasiado. Si alguien le preguntara de lo que estaban hablando, él no tendría ni idea.

Cristo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a ser amigo de este hombre? No podía dejar de mirar fijamente las fuertes, grandes, manos de Harry en el volante, y extrañarlas, extrañar su toque. Sus labios hormigueando, extrañando los labios de Harry. Su cuerpo extrañando a Harry. Sólo pensar en besar a Harry tenía a Louis clavando sus dedos en su muslo para evitar extender la mano y aferrarse a Harry como un mono en celo. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Louis no podía bajar del coche lo suficientemente rápido. Ellos pudieron ingresar por la entrada de personal en lugar de esperar en la larga cola para entrar en el estadio.

—Conozco al propietario del  _Chelsea_ —dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros cuando Louis había preguntado.

Correcto. El propietario del club era ruso.

—Vamos a buscar nuestros asientos —dijo Harry, guiándolo con una mano en la espalda baja de Louis.

Esto hizo a Louis sentirse gracioso. Se dijo que no debería ponerse tonto. Los amigos hacían esto. Esto no era ningún problema, o al menos no se supone que lo fuera. Probablemente no se suponía que Louis debería sentir el toque tan agudamente a través de su abrigo.

Estaba a la vez aliviado y decepcionado cuando llegaron a sus asientos en el  _Matthew Harding Stand_ y Harry dejó caer su mano.

—Las entradas  _VIP_ se agotaron —dijo Harry.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieran —dijo Louis, tomando su asiento y mirando a su alrededor con entusiasmo—. Esos asientos  _VIP_ no son lo mío. Me encanta la atmósfera aquí. Me encanta estar con los fanáticos reales, que realmente conocen y cantan las canciones, ¿sabes?

—¿Eres un fanático, entonces? —dijo Harry, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Louis se retorció un poco en su asiento, tratando de ignorar el pequeño zumbido complacido en su pecho. 

Probablemente no era saludable lo mucho que le gustaba tener la atención de Harry centrada en él y sólo en él.

—Desde la primera infancia, pero no voy a los juegos tanto como solía hacerlo —respondió, mirando a los pocos asientos vacíos alrededor de ellos llenarse rápidamente. La atmósfera ya era increíble, los fans cantando canciones de los equipos mientras los jugadores precalentaban antes del partido.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Harry.

Capturando su labio entre los dientes, Louis lo miró.

—Mi cara se volvió bastante reconocible por aquí después de que participé en un documental de la  _BBC_ sobre la homofobia en el fútbol. Obviamente, yo no soy un jugador de fútbol, pero tengo amigos en el armario que lo son. Hablé por ellos, porque no pueden hablar por sí mismos —Sonrió irónicamente—. La mayoría de los aficionados al fútbol, probablemente no apreciaron cuando los llamé imbéciles homofóbicos de mente estrecha. Tuve una gran reacción en Twitter por atreverme a decir lo que todos pensaban. En realidad podría ser la razón por la que el culto me tiene como blanco —Louis miró a su alrededor, atrapando un par de miradas hostiles, y se removió—. Tú probablemente no quieras ser visto conmigo aquí.

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, su expresión sombría mientras miraba alrededor.

—Deberías haberme hablado de ello antes de venir.

—Lo siento —dijo Louis, vacilante, evitando su mirada—. Puedes irte si quieres. Sé que no quieres que la gente piense que eres gay. 

—Oye —dijo Harry, poniendo su gran mano en su hombro—. Mírame.

Cuando Louis lo hizo, Harry le dio una mirada dura.

—No seas tonto. No me estoy yendo a ninguna parte. Deberías habérmelo dicho porque nos habría conseguido asientos más seguros; eso es todo —Hizo una mueca—. Sé que fui un imbécil contigo, ¿pero realmente pensaste que iba a levantarme y dejarte solo?

Louis lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que la respuesta era no. En realidad no había esperado que Harry lo lanzara a los lobos. Había dejado de venir a los partidos de fútbol por una razón: mientras que los otros seguidores nunca lo atacaron físicamente, su animosidad y abuso verbal por lo general arruinaba toda la diversión. Se había sentido demasiado inseguro para asistir a los juegos por su cuenta, y no habría venido si realmente pensara que Harry lo dejaría solo.

—No —Louis dijo suavemente, sonriendo un poco, y arrastró los ojos lejos de Harry antes de que pudiera decir algo estúpido como  _me siento seguro contigo aquí_. Miró al terreno de juego y dijo con entusiasmo forzado, —¡El partido está a punto de comenzar!

Su entusiasmo forzado se convirtió en auténtico cuando el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, señalando el comienzo del partido. Louis centró su atención en el juego y pronto se perdió en la emoción del mismo. No había mentido a Harry: ya no asistía a los partidos de fútbol y estar a gusto en uno, era raro para él. A diferencia de la última vez que había estado en un partido del  _Chelsea_ , se sentía relajado y seguro con Harry a su lado. 

Cuando la primera mitad llegaba a su fin, Harry tocó su mano.

—Tus manos están azules. ¿Tienes frío?

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Louis que le castañeteaban los dientes. Había estado tan absorto en el partido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba helándose.

—Sí, helándome —murmuró Louis, con el ceño fruncido hacia la capa de  _Saint Laurent_  que había elegido cuidadosamente esta mañana, después de una hora de probar todos sus abrigos y chaquetas... tantos que Harry no necesitaba saber. Mientras la capa se veía bien en él, hacía poco para protegerlo del viento helado.

—¿No tienes frío? —dijo Louis miserablemente. Harry sólo tenía una chaqueta delgada encima pero parecía invulnerable al clima.

Harry sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

—Esto parece un encantador día de primavera en Siberia.

Poniendo los ojos, Louis le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Quita esa mirada satisfecha, ¿sí? Sí, eres un ruso resistente y yo soy una delicada flor inglesa,  _bla bla._

Harry estaba rotundamente sonriendo abiertamente ahora.

—¿No tienes guantes,  _flor inglesa?_ —dijo, tomando la mano congelada de Louis entre sus palmas y mirando sus nudillos.

—No —dijo Louis, mirando los dedos gruesos de Harry acariciar y amasar los suyos más delgados. Un retorcido sentimiento como de un aleteo instalado en la boca de su estómago. Miró a la cara de Harry—. ¿Tú sí?

Una esquina de los labios de Harry se torció.

—Si lo hiciera, ¿me pedirías que te los diera?

—Simplemente deberías dármelos, así yo no tendría que pedírtelos —dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa, y joder, ¿estaban ellos coqueteando?  _Abortar, abortar_. No podían estar coqueteando.

Resoplando, Harry soltó la mano de Louis y sacó un par de guantes de cuero de su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué tienes guantes si no tienes frío? —dijo Louis.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitarás entrar en la casa de alguien y no quedar atrapado —dijo Harry, ofreciendo los guantes a Louis.

Eso sería una broma viniendo del noventa y nueve por ciento de las personas, pero Louis tenía la sospecha de que esto no era una broma en absoluto.

—No eres serio, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis y sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta, lo que podría significar varias cosas.

Suspirando exasperadamente —y esperando no ser demasiado cariñoso— Louis tomó los guantes y se los puso. Eran un poco demasiado grandes, pero encajaban bien.

—Gracias —murmuró. 

Harry se quedó mirando las manos de Louis por un momento antes de asentir y mirar lejos.

Louis se volvió de nuevo hacia el campo de juego, sintiéndose un poco inestable. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse en torno a un Harry que se preocupaba por si tenía frío o no. Casi deseaba que Harry siguiera actuando como un idiota con él. Casi.

Haciendo todo lo posible para empujar al hombre a un lado fuera de su cabeza, Louis se centró en el partido. Se tensó cuando el delantero del  _City_ superó a los defensores del  _Chelsea_. Joder, será mejor que no...

Aclamó fuerte con el resto de aficionados cuando el delantero falló.

El ritmo del juego mejoró después de eso, los dos equipos generando momentos para morderse las uñas. Louis estaba tan absorto en el partido que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba agarrando el brazo de Harry con ambas manos con el entusiasmo y, hacia final, inclinándose sobre Harry.

Arrebató sus manos lejos.

—Un juego apasionante —dijo torpemente sin mirar a Harry. Joder. ¿Qué hacía Harry para convertirlo en el perdedor dolorosamente patético que solía ser de adolescente?

 _—Ah hah_ —dijo Harry, con los ojos en su teléfono—. ¿Crees que DuVal anotará? Están dando buenas probabilidades.

—¿Estás apostando? —dijo Louis, apoyándose en Harry para mirar su teléfono. 

Harry tarareó en afirmativa.

—Sólo puse cinco mil libras sobre Gabriel DuVal.

Louis silbó.

—Gabe es el mejor goleador.

Harry giró la cabeza.

—¿Lo conoces?

Louis tragó ante la repentina proximidad de sus caras.

—Sí...quiero decir, no somos amigos ni nada, pero sí. Es el hermano adoptivo de Tristán DuVal.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con curiosidad.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores?

—¿Qué rumores? —dijo Louis, estremeciéndose por dentro. Sabía que era improbable que Harry saliera con Gabe, pero todavía no se sentía bien compartir secretos que no eran suyos.

—Que tiene algo con el médico del equipo —dijo Harry, su mirada fija moviéndose al área técnica donde Louis podía ver al Dr. Sheldon, un hombre increíblemente atractivo que era abiertamente gay.

—Ni idea —dijo, frotándose la nariz.

Harry lo miró por un momento.

—¿Sabes que a menudo te frotas la nariz cuando estás mintiendo?

Louis dejó caer su mano y se rió. 

—Deja de ser espeluznante.

Harry le dio una mirada ofendida.

—¿Qué es lo espeluznante sobre notar las cosas? Prestar atención podría salvar tu vida un día.

Louis apretó sus labios para mantener la risa para sí mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes una razón muy racional para estar siendo espeluznante —dijo en broma, mirando a los ojos de Harry.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con una expresión pellizcada, como si se hubiera tragado algo amargo.

—Tú estás coqueteando —dijo—. Deja de coquetear, maldita sea, si esperas que nosotros seamos amigos.

Louis lamió sus labios.

—No coqueteo. Sólo estoy siendo amigable.

—No estás "siendo amigable" demasiado bien —dijo Harry. La intensidad de su mirada hizo a Louis calentarse por todas partes, su polla yendo a medio duro tan rápido que era vertiginoso.

—Yo... —Louis se apagó, inseguro de qué decir, porque él realmente había estado coqueteando. Era como si no pudiera controlar su boca o la forma en que miraba a Harry.

—Dijiste que nosotros no deberíamos y estuve de acuerdo contigo —dijo Harry, viéndose casi afligido—. Y yo estaba tratando de ser una persona decente para variar... estoy tratando. Pero estás siendo todo —Harry frunció el ceño—... siendo todo bonito y coqueteando, y haciéndome sentir estúpid...

—No estoy haciéndolo a propósito —dijo Louis con aire de culpabilidad y mordió su labio inferior, bajando las pestañas.

Harry maldijo en ruso antes de tomar de repente un puñado de pelo de Louis y besar su boca, duro y codicioso. Se retiró aún más rápido, maldiciendo en voz baja y empujando sus manos temblorosas a los bolsillos.

Louis lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sus labios hormigueando, con el corazón acelerado, y su cuerpo temblando de deseo.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry con fuerza, mirando al campo de juego como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Louis miró fijamente con añoranza la línea apetitosa de la mandíbula de Harry y clavó las uñas en sus muslos otra vez para dejar al dolor distraerlo.

Joder, ellos eran terribles en ser amigos.

Nervioso y frustrado, Louis miró a su alrededor y se congeló, al atrapar las miradas de asco y desprecio de los hombres a su alrededor.

—Vayámonos —dijo él.

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron, los ojos todavía sobre el terreno de juego.

—Todavía falta la mitad del juego. 

—La gente está mirando, Harry —dijo Louis, con su pecho lleno de ansiedad. Las tensiones subían durante un partido tan importante y la mayoría de los aficionados probablemente habrían tomado unas cervezas antes del comienzo del partido; a veces la violencia podría ser desencadenada por las cosas más pequeñas.

Harry siguió su mirada hacia los hombres boquiabiertos. Su rostro se endureció, algo feo y peligroso apareciendo en sus ojos.

—Tranquilo —dijo Louis nerviosamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. Harry tenía un genio en él; que hacía muy poco probable que ignore si alguien lo llamara maricón.

—Estoy perfectamente tranquilo —dijo Harry uniformemente.

—Vayámonos, entonces —dijo Louis, levantándose.

Harry agarró su muñeca y tiró de él hacia abajo.

—Nosotros no estamos yendo a ninguna parte —dijo, sus ojos sobre los hombres a su alrededor—. No veo ninguna razón para irnos. Vinimos a ver el partido y vamos a ver el partido hasta el final.

—Harry —comenzó Louis, mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad. Podía sentir la hostilidad y el disgusto emanando de casi todo el mundo en sus proximidades con la excepción de la mujer en la fila de abajo, que sólo parecía curiosa.

—Nunca dejé a un manojo de imbéciles intimidarme para que abandone y no estoy a punto de comenzar —dijo Harry.

Louis le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Usualmente eres el único haciendo la intimidación,  _¿hah?_  

Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, se veía profundamente infeliz mientras observaba a su alrededor como un halcón, mirando a cada hombre a los ojos, como desafiándolos a decir algo.

_Joder, esto no iba a terminar bien._

—Vamos —Louis intentó de nuevo, apretando los bíceps de Harry—. Sólo vamos a marcharnos.

—No —dijo Harry—. Tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí — Antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo, Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de él y tiró a Louis cerca como para que sus lados y muslos estuvieran juntos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Louis siseó,

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco?

—Si alguien tiene un problema, ellos deben ser los que se vayan —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué pasó con  _"No soy un maricón"?_  —dijo Louis, confundido como el infierno. Había pensado que Harry trataría de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos ante la mera sospecha de que estaban juntos—. ¿Por qué no estás enloqueciendo con la gente pensando que eres gay?

Harry frunció el ceño. Tal vez él estaba sorprendido, también.

—No los conozco y me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí —dijo—. Pero yo no estoy jodiendo mientras que ellos están mirándonos. Si eso es lo que sentiste cuando te avergoncé por tu sexualidad, tú deberías haberme golpeado cada vez que abrí mi boca. 

Louis sintió que su mandíbula caía. De todos los resultados posibles sobre Harry siendo sometido a la homofobia, este resultado fue el que ciertamente no habría esperado.

—Yo realmente traté de golpearte —dijo Louis con una sonrisa—. No es mi culpa que estés construido como un tanque.

—No, no es tu culpa —dijo Harry en un tono extraño, volviendo a explorar su entorno con cautela, su mirada afilada y dura.

Louis se permitió relajarse y apoyarse en Harry. Se sentía increíblemente bueno tener el brazo de Harry a su alrededor, sentir el cálido aliento de Harry contra su oreja, sentir la fuerza de Harry contra su propio cuerpo. Louis no tan pequeño, pero, escondido en contra de Harry, se sentía pequeño y vulnerable, y protegido de la mejor manera posible. A pesar de las miradas hostiles, ya no se sentía nervioso, de alguna manera seguro de que nadie haría nada. Era tan estúpido. Por otra parte, era peligroso.

Pero su estúpido corazón y su estúpido cuerpo no escucharon, disfrutando de la sensación de estar cálido, de ser sostenido y protegido.

De ser cuidado.

Cristo, estaba tan, tan, jodido.

El medio tiempo pasó en un borrón, con Harry hablando suavemente en su oído sobre los reemplazos que los dos directores técnicos deberían hacer. Louis se encontró asintiendo aturdido y contribuyendo muy poco, su mente ocupada en aplastar la pequeña chispa de esperanza que había levantado su fea cabeza. No podía leer demasiado en el comportamiento de Harry. Si Harry estaba comportándose como un novio, eso no significaba que quería que fueran novios. No lo hacía.

Cuando terminó el descanso y el partido finalmente se reanudó, Louis estaba aliviado de tener algo más en qué centrarse.

El  _Chelsea_ comenzó la segunda mitad mejor y pronto Louis estaba en el borde de su asiento, murmurando  _"vamos"_  mientras el equipo lanzó un ataque tras otro.

Cuando Gabe DuVal finalmente anotó en el minuto cincuenta y seis, saltó a sus pies, aclamando fuerte.

—¡Joder, sí! ¡Entra!

Harry lo abrazó por detrás, sonriendo, y besó su mejilla.

Calor se extendió a través del cuerpo de Louis, su corazón vibrando como un pájaro atrapado. Se echó hacia atrás en el pecho de Harry, deseando que no hubiera tantas capas entre ellos. Los otros aficionados no les prestaron atención ahora, demasiado ocupados abrazándose y celebrando el gol.

Muy pronto, el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, señalando a los jugadores que reanudaran el partido.

Su corazón siguió latiendo rápido, Louis se dejó caer en su asiento y, tras un momento de vacilación, se acurrucó en Harry en busca de calor.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto ganaste? —dijo sonriendo a Harry y sintiéndose ridículamente mareado.

Harry se lo quedó mirando. 

—Más de lo que pensé —dijo, pasando un brazo a su alrededor de nuevo.

Radiante, Louis se estableció contra él, sintiéndose demasiado caliente y contenido para preocuparse por las miradas de los idiotas homofóbicos alrededor de ellos.

A medida que el partido se acercaba al final, Harry presionó su nariz en la mejilla de Louis.

La respiración de Louis se atrapó en su garganta. No se atrevió a moverse.

Hocicando en su mejilla, Harry arrastró su boca a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis y suspiró.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ronca—. No puedo ser tu amigo. No quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero más.

Louis cerró los ojos, miedo, esperanza y placer violento surgiendo a través de su cuerpo.

Si permitía que esto sucediera, podría conseguir su corazón roto de nuevo y esta vez podría no recuperarse. Las emociones que sentía por Harry eran mucho más fuertes y más profundas que el enamoramiento adolescente que solía sentir por Mike; la caída sería mucho más dura.

Había tantas razones por las que no funcionaría. Harry tenía demasiado equipaje. Harry podría decidir que no era gay después de todo y dejarlo al cabo de unos meses. Harry podría resentirse por "hacerlo gay", envenenando su relación con su resentimiento.

Harry podría nunca amarlo.

Pero también, podría. 

Louis abrió sus ojos, su garganta dolorosamente apretada por el miedo. El miedo de tomar la elección incorrecta.

De repente recordó las palabras de su hermana.

_No permitas que un error del pasado o el miedo al futuro arruine tu vida. No lo dejes ganar._

Louis giró para mirar a Harry.

Harry se encontró con su mirada, su expresión indefensa y abierta. Louis se dio cuenta que no era el único que se sentía inseguro y vulnerable.

Puso una mano sobre la mejilla desaliñada de Harry y fácilmente sintió la tensión en su garganta cuando Harry se apoyó en el toque.

Lamiéndose los labios, Louis dio un salto de fe.

—Entonces será más —susurró con una sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes de Harry sonrieron.   
  



	3. épilogue.

**JUST A BIT WICKED.  
** **EPÍLOGO.**

_**O** cho meses más tarde._

El día de la boda de Tristán DuVal y Zach Hardaway amaneció brillante y hermoso, la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas a medio cerrar y despertando a Louis.

Bostezando, Louis se volvió hacia su otro lado y sintió su aliento atrapado.

El sol de la mañana había incendiado el cabello rizado de Harry en luz castaña. Su boca laxa se separó al respirar de manera uniforme, su amplio pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. En total, se veía caliente, sólido, una imagen de la virilidad y la masculinidad.

Louis apoyó la cabeza suavemente contra su propia almohada y simplemente lo observó. Quería acurrucarse contra el cálido cuerpo de Harry, para inhalar el olor de su piel bronceada. Pero por ahora, simplemente observó, sintiéndose como si nunca se cansaría e hacerlo.

_Te amo._

La idea no lo hizo entrar en pánico. El pensamiento se sentía bien y cómodo. Después de meses juntos, estaba acostumbrado a estas ondas aleatorias de amor que le robaban el aliento.

Estar enamorado se sentía sorprendentemente maravilloso. A veces todavía daba miedo, pero Louis se encontró sonriendo más a menudo, sintiéndose más positivo y feliz en general y era cuando Harry estaba alrededor en particular.

No siempre fue rayos de sol y rosas, sin embargo.

A veces había días malos, cuando Harry se volvía cerrado y tenso. En días así, tendía a evitar a Louis, pero usualmente terminaba en casa de Louis de todos modos.

—Lo siento —Harry diría bruscamente, acariciando la mejilla de Louis, respirando profundamente en su cuello, como si tratara de llevarlo bajo su piel.

Al principio Louis había pensado que se estaba disculpando por su humor de mierda, pero en poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que Harry se disculpaba por necesitarlo de todos modos cuando estaba en tal humor, lo que era... como que derritió el corazón de Louis.

—Está bien, ya sabes —Louis había dicho hace unos meses una tarde. Se acurrucó con Harry, los brazos de Harry enrollándose apretados alrededor de él. Aunque Harry era el que lo sostenía, ninguno de ellos era iluso sobre quién lo necesitaba más en ese momento.

Miró a Harry.

—Yo sé que dije que no quería tratar con tus enloquecimientos gay, pero eso fue antes —Antes de que te dejara entrar. Antes de que llegaras a ser mío—. Puedes hablar conmigo. Quiero eso. Sólo si tú quieres, por supuesto.

Harry se limitó a observarlo por un tiempo.

—Yo —Harry hizo una mueca, cerrando los ojos por un momento—... es como si hubiera esta voz, mezquina y molesta dentro de mi cabeza, que sigue diciéndome cuán equivocado y enfermo es estar con otro hombre. Ahora, está tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces me jode la cabeza, ¿sabes?

Louis asintió, mordiéndose el labio pensativamente mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias en el brazo de Harry con su dedo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Ya estás ayudando —dijo Harry—. Se queda muy callada cuando te miro.

Louis se aclaró la garganta, repentinamente cerrada, y rio.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —dijo bromista. Sip, estaba pescando cumplidos; demándenlo.

—Ser presumido no es atractivo, ya sabes —dijo Harry. Pero la intensa expresión fascinada en su cara decía otra cosa—. Sabes por qué, pequeña mierdita presuntuosa.

Louis sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose caliente, complacido, y tan ido, Dios.

—Te encanta —dijo sonriendo—. Secretamente te encanta todo sobre mí, pese a todo tu gruñón mal humor.

—No soy gruñón —dijo Harry gruñendo.

Louis levantó una mano y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Está bien. Puedes ser gruñón. Puedo sonreír por ambos.

Harry lo besó.

Para el momento en que Harry se retiró, Louis estaba algo falto de aliento, su mente felizmente vacía mientras murmuraba,

—Te amo, sabes.

Había sido la primera vez que decía esas palabras a Harry.

Ambos medio se congelaron, mirándose el uno al otro. Pero si Louis estaba algo sorprendido por su propia declaración, Harry parecía absolutamente derribado, como si alguien hubiera quitado el suelo de debajo de él.

—Tú no puedes amarme —dijo al fin, su nuez de Adán moviéndose.

Louis golpeó a Harry en la cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Puedo amar a quien yo quiera, incluso a un oso gruñón como tú. Tú no me puedes decir si puedo amarte o no.

Harry parpadeó rápidamente y giró su rostro hacia otro lado, dejando su perfil hacia Louis. Era un perfil encantador, con una mandíbula para morirse, pero Louis no estaba exactamente satisfecho con mirarlo después de declarar sus sentimientos... algo que no había hecho desde Mike.

Cuanto más tiempo se prolongó el silencio, más inhibido se sentía. Trató de liberarse de los brazos de Harry, pero Harry no lo soltó.

Finalmente, Harry lo miró.

—Tú puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que yo —dijo, su voz como la grava—. Puedes encontrar a alguien agradable. Alguien sin conflictos. Alguien que nunca te haría daño.

Louis mordió su labio.

—Está bien si no puedes decir las palabras ahora. Yo no quiero que digas lo que no quieras decir. Pero necesito saber si tienes, como, sentimientos por mí. Que yo soy más que una cosa bonita que te gusta joder. Eso sería suficiente por ahora — Respiró. Allí. Había dicho esto. Esperaba que Harry entendiera y apreciara lo difícil que fue para él dar el primer paso, ponerse en una posición tan vulnerable.

Harry lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Confía en mí, yo no estaría aquí si no tuviera sentimientos que no pudiera ignorar —Harry sonrió sin mucha alegría—. Siento como... como que es imposible tener suficiente de ti —dijo, pasando sus manos sobre el cuello de Louis antes de sostener su cara suavemente—. Nunca puedo conseguir suficiente — Cepilló sus labios juntos—. Siempre necesito más de ti.

Louis dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y sonrió a Harry. Tal vez no fue la declaración de amor que quería, pero era lo suficientemente cercano. Fue suficiente por el momento.

Ahora, cinco meses después de esa conversación, todavía era suficiente.

Louis no podía realmente quejarse. Era realmente feliz, tan feliz que a veces tenía que pellizcarse. A pesar de su mal humor y lo gruñón, Harry era un novio maravilloso.

Cuando el propio Louis se había permitido imaginar qué tipo de relación él y Harry tendrían, siempre había pensado que sería mayormente sexual.

Sorprendentemente, no fue el caso.

No es que no tuvieran mucho sexo; lo hacían. A veces Louis incluso se preguntaba si era saludable desear tanto a alguien. Su piel se estremecía cada vez que Harry lo miraba por demasiado tiempo, y quería que Harry lo tocara todo el tiempo. Hubiera sido patético, si Harry no lo mirara con el mismo hambre que comía a Louis por dentro, siempre que no se estaban tocando.

El sexo era fantástico y enormemente gratificante, pero lo que hacía temblar la tierra fue la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban con el del otro, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, como un ajuste perfecto. Y aquella química perfecta se extendió a casi todos los demás aspectos de su relación. Harry lo jalaría a su lado siempre que fuera posible, pondría su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis y lo sostendría cerca cuando ellos miraran películas juntos. Louis nunca había sido mucho de abrazar antes, pero estaba empezando a entender el atractivo. Le encantaba presionar su cara contra el pecho de Harry y escuchar el golpeteo constante del corazón de Harry debajo de su oreja mientras la lluvia tamborileaba fuera de la ventana. Le encantaba ver a Harry mirarlo, sintiendo esa mirada fija intensa, enamorada, cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación.

Sí, para ahora sabía que Harry sentía algo por él, sabía que Harry lo adoraba en pedazos. No necesitaba escuchar a Harry decir las palabras para saber eso; no era tan inseguro.

Y sin embargo... habría sido agradable escuchar las palabras, para saberlo con certeza.

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Louis se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Harry. Ellos no tenían que estar en el lugar de la boda hasta las diez. Harry podría aprovechar un corto sueño extra, después de quedarse despierto hasta la mitad de la noche por algunos problemas de seguridad en el trabajo. Mientras tanto, Louis podría hacer el desayuno para ellos.

El desayuno estaba listo en el momento que Harry llegó a la cocina, bostezando cada pocos segundos, con una mirada contrariada en su rostro.

Realmente era un oso gruñón. Su oso gruñón.

—Justo a tiempo para el desayuno, dormilón —dijo Louis, mirándolo con una sonrisa cariñosa. Harry no era decididamente una persona de mañanas.

Los ojos de Harry aún estaban medio cerrados cuando agarró las manos de Louis.

—Tú no estabas en la cama —se quejó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Louis y colocando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Louis. Inhaló profundamente—. Deberías haberte quedado en la cama.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, nos habríamos saltado el desayuno y luego nosotros, ambos, estaríamos gruñones en la boda —dijo Louis, empujando a Harry en la silla y colocando un plato con el desayuno enfrente de él—. Come.

Tomó asiento frente a Harry y atacó su propio plato. Se moría de hambre. Aunque Harry se había metido en la cama en medio de la noche, todavía tuvieron una ronda de sexo. Él siempre tenía hambre después del sexo.

—¿Tenemos que ir a la boda de DuVal? —Harry dijo de pronto.

Louis levantó la vista de su plato. Estudió el rostro de Harry, tratando de determinar si Harry estaba solamente siendo gruñón o si Harry realmente no estaba cómodo asistiendo a un acontecimiento tan público con él.

Esta última posibilidad hizo revolver el estómago de Louis. Sabía que Harry aún no estaba cómodo con la gente sabiendo sobre su relación. Mientras que ellos exactamente no ocultaban su relación, Harry era un poco rígido con él en público, mostrando sólo una fracción del afecto con que lo cubría cuando estaban solos. El afecto que Harry había mostrado durante su primera cita en el partido de fútbol había resultado ser una excepción y no la regla. Louis trató de no tomarlo como algo personal, sabiendo que las obsesiones de Harry no tenían nada que ver con él. Pero todavía le dolía, sólo un poco.

Louis se aclaró la garganta y miró la taza en su mano.

—Yo como que tengo que ir, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ir conmigo —dijo con tanta indiferencia como pudo.

 _—Oye —_ dijo Harry, golpeando sus rodillas juntas debajo de la mesa.

Louis alzó la vista.

Harry lo miraba serio.

—Yo quiero.

Sintiendo calor en su pecho, su estómago, en todas partes, Louis enganchó sus tobillos.

—¿Sí?

Harry asintió.

—No me gustaría que Antonio pensara que estás disponible.

Louis rodó los ojos con un suspiro de resignación, pero estaba sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Termina, tenemos que elegir un traje para ti. Y necesitamos alimentar a los gatos antes de salir —Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor—. En realidad, tenemos que encontrarlos primero. No he visto a Slyth en toda la mañana. Debe haberse deslizado _(3)_  fuera —Se rió de su juego de palabras, satisfecho de sí mismo.

 _(3. **Slyth** – **Slithered** – **Deslizarse**. Chiste en inglés)_  

Harry solo gimió.

🥀

La boda era enorme, con muchas celebridades y prensa. Harry, que se había sentido demasiado arreglado en su esmoquin  _Armani_ en casa, ahora entendía por qué Louis insistió en que se vistieran de punta en blanco: encajando perfectamente.

Como invitados que no eran muy cercanos a la pareja casándose, él y Louis no estaban sentados al frente. Harry estaba más que bien con eso, porque nunca le gustó dar la espalda a tanta gente, pero Louis se mantuvo estirando el cuello para tratar de conseguir una mejor vista. Niall los saludó con la mano desde la primera fila donde estaba sentado con Zayn. Harry le devolvió el saludo cabeceando. Encontró al niño mucho más tolerable en los últimos tiempos. Para su ligera sorpresa, Niall y Zayn seguían fortaleciéndose, ya juntos desde hace un año.

—No le digas a Zayn, pero Niall tiene la esperanza de que Zayn se le propondrá pronto también —Louis murmuró en su oído.

Si Harry hubiera estado bebiendo, se habría ahogado.

—Será mejor que lo mantenga para sí mismo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Realmente no puedo ver a Zayn proponiéndose —Pero, de nuevo, si hace un año alguien le hubiera dicho que Zayn estaría en una seria relación a largo plazo con el mocoso Horan, habría pensado que esa persona estaba loca. Tal vez él no sabía una mierda.

Louis negó con la cabeza, y Harry consiguió un olorcillo de su aroma: colonia, loción para después del afeitado, y algo único de Louis. Tuvo que suprimir el impulso de poner su nariz contra la piel de Louis y respirarlo. Estaban en público.

—No, Niall quiere que se le propongan —dijo Louis con una sonrisa divertida pero cariñosa. Él y Niall se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, también—. Tú sabes que es un romántico empedernido. Es mejor que Zayn se proponga con algún magnífico gesto romántico. La cosa buena es que es inmensamente rico y puede permitirse grandes gestos románticos.

—Si no puede pensar en algo original, siempre podría comprarle a Niall una isla tropical—dijo secamente, y Louis se rio.

Alguien los hizo callar, y ellos giraron su atención de nuevo a la boda.

Cuando los novios dijeron sus votos, Harry miró a Louis de nuevo.

Los ojos de Louis estaban sospechosamente brillantes.

—Cállate —dijo, enrojeciendo cuando notó la mirada fija de Harry—. Es algo hermoso, ¿verdad? Muy romántico.

Harry pensó de nuevo en los votos de la boda de Tristán DuVal que despertaron tales palabras:  _"Te odié a primera vista, todavía te odio por hacerme tan sensible, y prometo odiarte hasta que la muerte nos separe"_  No sonaba muy bonito ni romántico para él.

Harry volvió a mirar a los novios mientras intercambiaban anillos, con ojos únicamente para ellos mismos.

Él los miró fijamente.

_Antinaturales, monstruos repugnantes, todos ellos. Deberían ser perseguidos y cazados como perros rabiosos._

El recuerdo de las palabras de su tío parecía grotesco y ridículo cuando Harry observaba a la feliz pareja compartir un beso. No había nada antinatural o desagradable al respecto. Ellos eran felices, estaban enamorados, estaban de pie delante de sus amigos y seres queridos, comprometiéndose a una vida juntos.

Su tío había estado equivocado. Racionalmente, Harry había sabido eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez que lo sabía, sintiéndolo con cada fibra de su ser. Amor era amor. No había absolutamente nada de malo en querer a alguien de su propio sexo.

—Hey —dijo Louis, tocándolo en el brazo discretamente— . ¿Todo bien? Te ves extraño.

Harry cambió su mirada fija de la pareja feliz al hombre que todos estos meses había aguantado su mierda sin quejas, siempre tan comprensivo.

Los ojos celestes de Louis estaban fijos en él de manera inquisidora, sus rojos labios fruncidos. En su esmoquin negro, lucía particularmente impresionante ese día.

Su garganta repentinamente se apretó por la emoción, Harry se preguntó lo que había hecho para merecerse a este hombre.

—Te amo —dijo con voz entrecortada. Esas tres pequeñas palabras habían estado en la punta de su lengua tantas veces últimamente, pero las obsesiones de Harry siempre le habían impedido decirlas—. Te amo —dijo más firme cuando los ojos de Louis se agrandaron—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Louis parpadeó un par de veces, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose.

—¿Estás seguro?

La esperanza, la vulnerabilidad de su voz, casi rompió el corazón de Harry. No tenía ni idea de cuánto Louis había necesitado oírlo decir las palabras.

En vez de responder, Harry se inclinó y besó a Louis allí mismo, delante de trescientas personas y un sinfín de cámaras.

Flashes se dispararon como locos, pero él se encontró con que le importaba una mierda mientras Louis estaba sonriendo felizmente contra su boca.

—Te amo —dijo Harry otra vez, porque él podía, porque él jodidamente amaba a esta persona, adorando todo lo relacionado con él.

—Te amo, también —dijo Louis espesamente, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos.

Era hermoso. Y era suyo.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

Las personas estaban mirando. A Harry le importaba una mierda.

—En retrospectiva, me alegro de que hayas dormido con mi novia —dijo Harry, apretando sus dedos—. Debemos mandarle a Nina una tarjeta de agradecimiento.

Louis sonrió, mirando a sus dedos entrelazados, sus ojos brillantes y felices.

—Sí—dijo suavemente—. Tal vez deberíamos. 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
